


These Three Months

by bethanyisinjail



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: "slow" yeah ok, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguing, Confrontations, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lots of it, Mental Health Issues, Roommates, Slow Burn, mc works w zen as like a costume crew person, zen just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 66,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyisinjail/pseuds/bethanyisinjail
Summary: As is always in Jaehee's life, yet another thing seems to go wrong for her. After her apartment is water damaged, Zen offers her an opportunity to room with his theatre friend, MC, for the three months it will take to repair it. The situation seems wonderful, until he realizes he's found the worst two people to put in a room together. You both seem to hate each other with the same burning passion.But you do actually hate each other, right?
Relationships: Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character
Comments: 115
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue ~ Unfortunately Fortunate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im normally more of a one shot writer but this idea came to me in the dead of night so here it is!!

Jaehee gets in the front seat of her car, letting out a sigh of relief at finally being out of the C&R building after far too many hours spent practically tied to her desk. She puts the key in the ignition, turning on the car and almost taking it out of park before her phone rings.

“Who on earth is calling me?” She whispers to herself, rummaging through her bag trying to locate the ringing phone. Finally, she grabs it out of her bag, looking at the contact on the front. 

‘Kacey Eng’.

Her apartment building owner? Although odd, she picks up regardless.

“Hello?”

“Hi there, is this Ms. Kang, apartment 204?”

She sits up in her seat a little straighter, “Yes, that would be me. Is there any issue?”

“I guess you could say that,” The voice on the other end is unforgivably nervous, “Around an hour ago, a pipe burst in the floor above yours, and your apartment was one of the most heavily damaged. Unfortunately, we weren’t able to assess any of the damage in your apartment until now, but,” The voice trails off.

“Excuse me? But what?”

“There’s no easy way to put this, but, your apartment is, unfortunately, unusable at the moment. All of the water caused issues with the appliances and we can’t-”

“My apartment is what?” She interrupts, a little more agitated than she had intended, “Am I being offered any sort of alternate living space for the time being? What about all my things? How long until I can move back in?”

“Regretfully, we can’t offer you anywhere else to stay at the moment, all of the apartments are in the building are full, either from people who were displaced because of the water or people who just live there. Your things are for the most part unharmed, from what we could see, and we can only give a rough estimate on displacement time.”

Jaehee pinches the bridge of her nose, bracing for the inevitable letdown of this next question. “What would that estimate be?”

The voice pauses for a moment before hesitantly speaking up, “Uhh, 3 months?”

“3- 3 months?!” She blurts out, clearing her throat for a moment before continuing, this time slightly more composed, “Is that all?”

“For right now, yes. You can come and grab your stuff, but anything you leave will be stored safely by us.”

“I’m on my way, thank you,” She sighs. They both share their goodbyes and she hangs up the phone. She leans forward, her head resting against the steering wheel and hitting the horn just enough to make it sound. She jumps back in surprise, not having expected to make any noise. 

She frustratedly rubs her eyes, tossing her phone into her bag and taking the car out of park, pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards her now useless apartment. 

***

You delicately continue to stitch together the rip in the costume, careful not to poke yourself too many times. The room beings to bustle with life as you look up to see actors and actresses piling into the room, talking to one another, and taking seats in strewn about folding chairs around the room.

You see Zen making his way right over to you, only stopping to drop a prop off with another stagehand. You toss Zen a towel as he walks up to you, and he takes it and wipes off the sweat beading on his forehead. 

“Thank you, lovely MC,” He playfully gushes, “How has your fine painfully long rehearsal day been?”

You giggle at his question, “Hmm, well painful, and long, but certainly not fine. 2 out of 3, that’s not too terribly bad!”

“Oh, shush,” He lightly pushes your shoulder, taking a seat in the chair next to you and patting an open one. You sit down with your sewing still in hand.

You keep your eyes locked on the project in your hand. “Sooooo,” You smile, looking up at him for a moment, “How has life been?”

“Pretty chill, nothing too exciting,” He lightly kicks your leg, “Hey, how’s your roommate deal going? Found anyone?”

You lean back, looking up from what you were doing. “Sadly no,” You sigh, “Most people don’t want to room with someone they don’t know. Which, hey, I respect. I’ve been looking for alternatives to live alone but there is just nothing available that’s not gonna remind me of a stupid college dorm.”

“Can’t imagine it, don’t want to,” He grabs a water bottle from the case behind him and takes a sip, “I’m still tryna look for you, though.”

“Good to know the prince Zen is looking out for a mere noble,” You grin, gesturing in front of you with your free hand. He laughs, jokingly bowing at you.

“Your prince is always here to be at your service!”

You roll your eyes and laugh, returning your focus back to the stitching you were working on. “Sometimes I wonder who allows us both to be in the same room. Horrible idea, in hindsight.”

“You can’t separate such a perfect pair,” He points at himself, “I’m the beautiful face,” He points at you, “You’re the creative mind. Flawless!”

A voice booms from the doorway, “30 seconds actors! We’re starting with the opening of Act 2!”

The room suddenly spins into motion, everyone rushing to get everything they need to go back out on stage. Both you and Zen follow suit, getting up like the rest of the room. 

He gives you a quick side hug, you having to hold out your sewing project as to not get in between you both. “Nice chat, MC. See you after rehearsal!”

You yell to him as he rushes out of the room, “Break a leg!”

***

She holds the hotel key card against the reader until she sees the light turn green, then opening the door and going inside. She drags in her suitcase behind her, propping it up next to the bathroom entrance and going over to put her bag on the bed. She flops down next to it, holding her phone above her head and going into the RFA app.

She sees Yoosung, Zen, and Luciel in a chatroom, and decides she has nothing better to do than join.

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

[ZEN]: Yoosung you’re like five lmao

[707]: Hiya Jaehee!!

[ZEN]: Hey Jaehee

[Yoosung★]: I’m not five!! I’m 20!

[Yoosung★] Oh! Hihi Jaehee!

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello everyone. 

[Yoosung★]: How was your day?

[707]: Lolol Yoosung you’re just trying to get out of this conversation

[Yoosung★]: And so what;;

[Jaehee Kang]: I appreciate you asking regardless. 

[Jaehee Kang]: Unfortunately, my day has been extremely unlucky.

[Yoosung★]: Oh no! What happened???

[ZEN]: If it was that CEO-in-line I swear-

[Jaehee Kang]: It wasn’t Mr. Han, don’t worry.

[Jaehee Kang]: I received a call from my apartment building owner informing me my apartment will be unlivable for 3 months due to water damage. 

[Jaehee Kang]: Additionally, they aren’t offering me a place to stay, since the building is full at the moment. So I need to look for a new temporary replacement for my apartment. 

[707]: Jaehee, the attractor of unfortunate events!!

[Yoosung★]: Seven;; That’s actually really sad

[ZEN]: Where are you right now?

[Jaehee Kang]: I’m staying in a hotel for the time being. It’s not optimal, but it has a bed and a roof, which is more than my apartment building is offering me at the moment.

[ZEN]: Are you going to rent another new apartment? Or are you going to look for something else?

[Jaehee Kang]: I don’t want to put a deposit on an entirely new apartment, though I’m unsure of any other options I have at the moment.

[ZEN]: You can totally say no but

[ZEN]: One of my friends who is working with the show I’m currently in is looking for a roommate

[ZEN]: Her apartment is two bedrooms because she couldn’t find anywhere else to live so she settled for something bigger, but she doesn’t like living in it alone

[ZEN]: She’s been looking for a month and I promised her I would be on the lookout

[Jaehee Kang]: I may have to take you up on that offer.

[707]: Master Zen to the rescue!!

[Yoosung★]: He saved the day!

[ZEN]: I’ll get you in touch with her! She’ll be so excited!!

[ZEN]: Don’t worry, she’s not mean I promise

[ZEN]: Her and I get along super well

[707]: How often do you flirt with her then <3

[ZEN]: What?!

[ZEN]: Never! She’s just a friend!

[Jaehee Kang]: Thank you so much Zen, I have no idea what I would have done without such an offer;;

[ZEN]: Always here to help

[Jaehee Kang]: I still have some work to finish up for tonight, so I have to go. 

[Jaehee Kang]: I apologize for not being able to stay long.

[Yoosung★]: It’s ok! I wish you luck in getting a nice place to stay!!!

[707]: Omg did baby Yoosung use the right it’s??

[Yoosung★]: Hey! Don’t tease me!

[ZEN]: Ignoring both of them. I’ll tell her to contact you tonight, Jaehee

[Jaehee Kang]: Wonderful, thank you so much.

[Jaehee Kang]: Have a goodnight, everyone.

[707]: Byebye Jaehee!

[ZEN]: Goodnight Jaehee!

[Yoosung★]: Byeeeee

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

Jaehee drops the phone on the bed next to her and grabs her bag, pulling her computer out and setting it on her lap. She boots it up and signs in, going through her usual routine of cleaning out some of her emails and working on a few reports while occasionally glancing at her phone, waiting for a text this fabled friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have almost 5 chapters already written and done, but i wanna pace the posting so i have time to keep at least a couple chapters ahead of the book. til next time!


	2. To What May Become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was merged with the prologue when i first wrote it, so i wanted to push them both out relatively close lol

After only about 20 minutes, Jaehee glances over to see a text from a new number.

‘Hi there! I’m MC, Zen’s friend (the roommate one)!! I’m really sorry about all of the issues you had with your apartment, but I’d absolutely be glad to have you live here even if it’s temporary. I attached the rent info because that’s important for you to know lol. Just call me pretty much whenever tonight and we can work it all out!! :)))’

She raises an eyebrow at the interestingly friendly style of message you sent, not quite used to such an informal message like that from anyone other than the RFA members. She opens up the document you sent, reading it over carefully to make sure she understands what she is about to get herself into. Although it isn’t amazing square-footage wise, rent is very within her price range and she simply has no other option at the moment. 

After she’s confident in her understanding of your apartment, she calls you.

You pick up almost immediately, “Hello?”

“Hello,” She answers, “I’m Jaehee, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Hi Jaehee! I’m MC, obviously,” You giggle, “Anyway, offer stands. I know the apartment isn’t much, but it’s something.”

“Thank you so much for your offer, I will absolutely be accepting it,” She assures you, “I’m currently spending the night in a local hotel, but I am free all day tomorrow for the most part, as I don’t have to go into work. Monday can work as well.” 

“Yay! You can come over tomorrow and check it out first, or move in completely because I know a hotel probably isn’t too comfortable,” You laugh. 

“Considering I currently have my entire apartment packed into my car, I likely want to move in as soon as you’re comfortable with,” She smiles. 

“Tomorrow it is!! Rehearsal is probably gonna run late so before it starts will be better. 10 am sound ok? Our rehearsal starts at 2 pm so I want to have enough time to greet you properly before I sell my soul to sew some costumes.”

“Wonderful, I’ll be over at 10 am then.” She grabs a pen and a notebook out of her bag, “What’s the address?”

“21 Briarwood Drive It’s one of the shorter buildings, but it’s the only tan one on the road. My apartment is 206, with a sign outside,” You note. 

She writes down the information. “Excellent, see you tomorrow then.”

“Yay!! See you then!” You exclaim, “Have a goodnight, Jaehee!”

“You as well, MC.”

She hangs up the phone, insanely relieved that she’s managed to find herself a place to stay. Although your excitement was a little much, you’re providing her a place to live. She, realistically, has no right to complain in this scenario.

She puts the phone down on the bed beside her and puts her full focus on her work, making a mental note to grab some coffee before she starts getting too tired to focus completely on her work.

***

You grab another wipe from the container and wipe down the next countertop, humming along to the song playing from the speaker. You’re scared out of your cleaning trance when your phone starts ringing from across the room. Interested, you go over to the couch and grab it, looking at the contact displayed on the front. 

‘Zen’

You answer the phone, “Hello hello!”

“Hey there!! You talk to Jaehee?”

“Yes, I did!” You go back into the kitchen and continue wiping off the counter, “She’s pretty serious though, think you forgot to mention that.”

“I absolutely did not. Thought ‘She’s the assistant of Jumin Han, like the CEO-in-line for C&R’ would do the trick,” He laughs, “She’s not like that once you get to know her a little more, I promise. When you get conditioning from that guy all the time-”

“Ok with the Jumin rants,” You interrupt him, “I don’t know this man but somehow I’m aware of every bad trait he has. Because of you, naturally.”

“He’s just so stuck up! You’ll see how much he overworks poor Jaehee, then you’ll finally understand why I can’t stand him.”

“We’ll see about that,” You reply, “I have to actually clean the house before someone completely new moves in, so if that’s all you’re unfinished business, Sir Zen, may I continue on?”

“It actually is not,” He declares, “Are you almost done cleaning?”

You look around the room for anything left to do. “Actually, yeah. I just have to fold like two blankets and then I’m all good. Why?”

“I feel like going out tonight. Wanna come with?”

“Going out? On a rehearsal night?!” You mock, “How unprofessional!”

“Is that a yes?” He jokingly deadpans.

“Absolutely. Any time in particular?” You throw out the now dirty wipe and head into the living room.

“I’ll catch a taxi to your place and we can walk to that bar down the street, it’s not normally overly packed right?”

You laugh, holding the phone between your ear and your shoulder while you start folding the blankets. “On a Friday night? Questionable. But yes, it’s a smaller place.”

“Good enough for me. I’ll be over in like 15, sound good?” You hear keys jingling on the other end. 

“I’ll be waiting. See ya soon!”

“Bye MC!” 

You hear the phone beeping, signaling Zen already hung up. You take the phone away from your ear and walk over to the charger, plugging it in before heading into your room to get ready.

You decide not to get too dressed up for the occasion, throwing some fake leather jacket over a jumpsuit and putting on a pair of boots you own. The outfit doesn’t look as bad as you thought it would, considering neither piece should fit together.

You walk back out into the living room to find your half-finished folding project on the ground. Hearing a knock on the door, you shrug, deciding to just finish it either tomorrow morning or later tonight. Whichever works. 

You hop over the blanket and get the door, opening it to see Zen violently typing on his phone.

You wave a hand in front of his face, “Hello? Earth to Zen?”

He looks up in surprise. “Shoot, I’m sorry MC, arguing with Jumin Han is taxing,” He pulls you into a hug, “Nice to see you!”

“Even though I just saw you all of today, you too,” You step back, “Ready to go?”

“Of course!” He shuts the door as you walk out and wraps an arm over your shoulders, “Onward, to whatever that bar is called!”

You laugh and elbow him, “Wow, you don’t even know what it’s called!”

“I don’t care what it’s called!” He laughs, “Am I drinking? Yes? I’m in.”

“Whatever makes you happy buddy!”

You finally arrive, both taking a seat at the end of the bar and ordering your drinks with the bartender. He slides both drinks across the table and you go to slide your card to open a tab, but Zen’s hand stops you.

“Open a tab for the both of us,” He hands his card to the bartender, who takes it and smiles before moving to the next customer. 

You stare at him, “You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

He shrugs and smiles, “If I’m taking you all the way out here, I’m also paying. It’s only nice!”

You jokingly roll your eyes at him, “Whatever. Thank you though, Zen. You’re the goat.”

He dramatically flips his hair, “That I am!” A moment of silence passes as the two of you take sips of your drinks before he speaks up again, “So, what’d you think of Jaehee?”

“Eh, she was a little serious for my taste,” You answer, “I was more like ‘Aye yo you’re free to move in tomorrow’ and she was more like ‘That’s a wonderful arrangement.’”

He chuckles, “She can be like that. I think you two are going to get along though. Even if it takes a little bit of time.”

You absentmindedly stare at him as you begin to realize she’s actually moving into your apartment tomorrow.

“MC?” Zen cocks his head at you, “Good morning? Where’d you go?”

Suddenly you snap back into it, “Holy shit, she’s moving in tomorrow and I don’t even know what she looks like.”

“Do you wanna know?” He asks, “She’s, like, my friend. I can show you what she looks like.”

“Yeah, actually, that’d probably be good.”

He pulls out his phone and begins to repeatedly tap and scroll, shaking his head a couple of times before turning the phone around to show you. “This is what she looks like.”

You almost choke on your drink, taking the phone from his hand and looking at the girl on the screen in front of you. 

“You good there, babe?” Zen hesitates, leaning down to look at you. 

“I didn’t expect someone who sounded like that to look like this,” You point at the screen and hand the phone back. 

He shuts it off and puts it back in his pocket, “Why? What was so surprising?”

“She’s cute, Zen. You didn’t mention that.” You sip your drink. 

“I mean,” He swirls the bottle in his hand, “She’s not down my lane, that’s for sure. If it makes you happy.”

You laugh, “She’s not ‘down your lane’ because she doesn’t look straight, you idiot.”

“Really?” He puzzles, “I never got that vibe from her.”

“It took you literal years to realize I was a lesbian, your sense of who is straight and who isn’t is horrible,” You note, “I had a flag in my room and you didn’t know!”

“Ok look,” He holds up a hand, “Don’t come at me if I’m oblivious. We can’t all be MC, the breadwinner of reading women.”

“That, my good sir, is the whole point,” You point out. 

“Thinking about it,” He pauses for a second, “I actually think the two of you would be good.”

“You’re jumping the gun a little there,” You caution, “I don’t even know her. And from what I do know, I don’t even like!”

“You’re going to get along, don’t worry,” He assures you, “At the very least, you can just live next to each other. She works pretty early mornings and you work very late nights. Boom, no need for association.”

You roll your eyes, “Whatever you say, I’m sure you’re going to get both sides of the story from us regardless. You’ll turn it into some TV entertainment.”

“Hey, this isn’t play cast drama!”

“What makes it any different?” You flag the bartender for another drink.

“I know both of you,” He reminds you, “And I care about both of you too. So I’m only invested because I want you guys to be at least comfortable living with one another.”

“Fair, fair,” You point at the bottle in his hand, “Drinks making you all sappy?”

“That’s just how I am, MC,” He laughs, “Constantly worrying, it’s my brand!”

“Well start worrying after things start going bad, not before!”

“Ok ok, let’s move on,” He groans, “Let’s talk about actual cast drama. Do you think Brad and Becky are seriously hooking up?!”

***

_Zen walks up to an apartment that looks oddly like yours, a couple of details blurred or missing from his vision. He opens the door and walks in, seeing both you and Jaehee asleep on the couch, her head resting on your shoulder. There’s a show playing on TV, but he can’t quite pinpoint what it is._

_There are papers littering the coffee table, Jaehee’s glasses placed on top of the keyboard of her open laptop. The words on the papers blend together, becoming unreadable scribbles as Zen strains to try to read them. He looks up, but as he tries to identify the rest of the room it begins to fade away. All that remains is you both lying on the couch, resting against each. He goes to step closer but-_

His eyes fly open, staring at the dark ceiling above him. He tries to desperately pick apart the dream he just had. The moment felt oddly real, but his presence didn’t. 

Maybe it’s prophetic. 

He reaches over to grab his phone beside him to text you about it but stops. It doesn’t feel right. He gets an overwhelming feeling that he shouldn’t be telling you yet.

So he rolls back over and just keeps it in the back of his mind:

Things could go amazing with you two. 


	3. General Niceties

Jaehee watches as the world flutters into view, the bright light from the unclosed curtain blinding her. She holds a hand up to the light as she slowly sits up, feeling an odd weight on her lap. Looking down, she sees her computer still on her lap, and she moves the mouse to see an unfinished report displayed on the screen. She rubs her eyes, racking her brain for how she fell asleep with work still sitting in her lap.

She grabs her phone off the nightstand and checks the time. 

‘9:10’.

She shakes her head and squints harder at the phone, hoping maybe she’s reading the time wrong. Realizing she definitely did not, she shuts her computer and slides it off her, jumping up and heading over to her opened suitcase on the ground.

She rummages around for a decent outfit in the mess of packed clothes in the suitcase, finally pulling out an acceptable shirt and jeans combo. 

She goes into the bathroom and gets dressed, leaning over the sink afterward and running her finger over the bags under her eyes. Although she doesn’t wish the first impression you have of her to be extremely tired looking, at least it gives you a realistic idea of what she’s normally like. 

She begins to pack everything away, putting her laptop and several work notebooks and folders away in her bag and folding her dirty clothes in her suitcase. 

Just as she closes her suitcase, Jaehee hears her phone ding across the room. She goes to check it to see a text from you.

‘Hey! Everything still good for today?’

She replies back.

‘Yes. I’ll likely be over in around 10 minutes, considering you are not too far from where I am.’

‘All good! See you soon!’

Jaehee puts the phone in her pocket and slings her bag over her shoulder, grabbing her suitcase and doing one last scan of the room to make sure she hasn’t left anything. Once she’s sure everything that entered the room with her is leaving, she heads downstairs and loads her luggage on top of the other suitcases already packed in her car and heads over to your, and soon to be her’s as well, apartment. 

***

You bounce your leg, leaning forward and attempting to focus on the show on TV. You aren’t necessarily nervous about meeting Jaehee, but you certainly weren’t not nervous. You’re meeting a new person, obviously, you want to make sure that you make a solid first impression. 

You jump when you hear a knock on the door, jumping up to unlock and open it. An extremely tired looking Jaehee is standing in front of you, a suitcase propped up behind her and what looks like a larger computer bag slung over her shoulder. 

“Hello!” You exclaim, enthusiastically waving at her, “Welcome home, right!”

She gives you a small smile, “Nice to meet you, MC.”

You instinctively give her a hug, not realizing this was a bold move until she stiffens at the touch. You pull back and she holds out her hand for you to shake instead, still clearly a little displeased at your sudden choice to hug her.

You shake her hand, attempting to brush off the immense tension that situation just caused. “You too, Jaehee. Come on in,” You point at her suitcase as you move out of the way, “Is that everything?”

“No,” She props the suitcase up next to the couch, placing her bag on top of it, “I have 3 more, I believe, in the trunk of my car.” 

“Alright, I’ll help you bring them up so you can get moved in,” You gesture towards the door, “Lead the way!”

You walk in behind Jaehee, dragging the last of her suitcases into your apartment and propping it up by the entrance. You shut the door behind you and make your way over to the kitchen.

“Hey Jaehee,” You catch her attention as she walks back out for the last suitcase she has to put in her room, “Are you more of a tea or coffee person?”

“Typically coffee, though I don’t mind tea,” She answers, a small sense of discomfort in her voice. 

You ignore it, “Cool! I’ll make tea for the both of us then!”

She gives you an uninterested nod before heading back into her bedroom. You fill the kettle with water and set it on the stove, grabbing a seat at the island and pulling out your phone.

You fiddle with it for the next couple of minutes, going on and off various apps and bouncing your leg until you hear the kettle sound behind you. You take it off the stove and pour it into two mugs, placing tea bags in both of them. The sound must have drawn Jaehee out, as she comes back out of her room with few papers and a pen in hand. 

She takes a seat at the island, likely already knowing you made tea so you both could meet one another. You slide her cup across the table, placing the box of sugar packets in the center of the table. 

“The milk is in the fridge if you want any,” You point towards the fridge. 

She nods and gives you a small smile, taking a sip of the tea without adding anything to it. You find it odd, but don’t comment on it, simply adding a couple of packets of sugar to your own tea before taking a sip.

“So,” You start, “It’s nice to finally meet you!”

“You as well,” She nods, eyes staying locked on the document in front of her.

You try to contain your look of disgust at the fact that she isn’t looking at you when you talk to her. “So, when do you work?”

She looks up from what she’s doing, your question clearly catching her ear. “I generally work weekdays and Saturdays, although my hours are extremely lengthy. Typically I go into the office around 6 am to 7 am and don’t come home until late, depending on the day but average around 9 pm.”

You face twists in shock. “What?!” You exclaim, “That’s insane! I only work that late on late nights!”

“Just how the job is,” She sighs, returning part of her focus to her work, “When do you work?”

“Play rehearsal times change so much, sometimes they can be all day and sometimes they’re like two hours,” Even tho she isn’t looking up, you point to a calendar on the wall, “I keep all my rehearsal times on that calendar so I can keep track of them, in case you ever need to know them. That doesn’t account for the random nights Zen decides he wants to go out and drink, though, so those are kind of a surprise.”

“Mhm,” She unenthusiastically nods along to what you’re saying, though you’re not completely convinced she’s listening to you. You walk off and try to brush it off, grabbing your drafting notebook and pencil and sitting back down across from her. 

You grab your phone and text Zen.

‘This is going just fantastic Zen, what a good choice you have made </3’

You put the phone down and begin to work on an update for one of the costumes in the show. Not even a minute later Zen responds. 

‘Is it that bad?’

‘I made her some tea so I could uhh talk and get to know her?? And she is barely paying attention to me!!’

‘Is she working?’

‘I guess so?? She has some papers she brought out here. All I got out of her was what her hours are’

‘Give it time girl, she has just jostled around between her apartment a hotel and now there. I would be a little pressed too! She doesn’t hate you, I promise.’

‘Whatever, as long as you have faith. I certainly have very little at the moment’

‘So so so negative MC!! Give Jaehee time to open up’

‘Fine, I’ll go with it. Thanks, Zen’

‘Have a good time MC!’

You put the phone face down on the table and spin your pen in your fingers. You attempt to put your focus on your work, but the room is filled with the sound of Jaehee writing in front of you and it’s all you can seem to hone in on. 

You finally give in. “Do you listen to any specific music?”

She looks up at you and cocks her head, “Why?”

“I normally work best with music,” You grab your phone, walking over to the speaker and turning it on, “I won’t play anything too heavy. I have a playlist of some calmer musical music if that’s alright.”

“Oh!” Your choice seems to pique her interest, “Yes, that’s alright.”

You connect your phone and put the music on, sitting back down and getting to work on your sketch.

As you work, you hear her softly humming along to the music, but every time you look up she falls quiet and her face stiffens up. You choose not to push, reminding yourself of what Zen said.

Go slow and give her time.

***

Jaehee had been living with you for almost two weeks, and things surely weren’t as harmonious as she had hoped. You both didn’t seem to click with one another in the slightest. She certainly didn’t hate you at all, nothing close to that. But for some reason, she found herself strangely agitated by you, slowly dropping the niceties as your many personal questions and constant need to have a hand on her shoulder made her oddly uncomfortable. Even over a short time, she had already begun to find some of your habits annoying.

Specifically this one.

She can hear your music coming from the living room as you did whatever it is you do with your music on. She had already asked you to lower it before, which you did listen to. However, it was so loud to begin with that only lowering a couple of clicks did practically nothing. It wasn’t a distaste for your music choices, as you actually had good taste in music. It was more so having to listen to the constant sounds of various intensity songs after being in the office all day.

No matter how much she tries to block out the music, doing everything to avoid going back out there and talking to you, she can’t seem to focus on her work. Weighing her options, she decides to just bite the bullet and ask you to turn it down again. Her work comes first.

She walks out of her room and down the small hallway, seeing you with hunched over some papers and a book, loudly humming along to whatever is playing through the speaker. 

“MC?” She calls. You don’t turn around, so she calls a little louder this time, “MC.”

Your head whips around, smiling when you see her in the doorway.

“Hey, Jaehee!” You exclaim, “What’s up?”

She crosses her arms over her chest, “Would you mind turning the music down, please? I’m struggling to keep my focus on my work.” Her tone comes out slightly more bitter than she intended it to.

“Oh,” You turn the speaker down so it can certainly only be heard in the living room, “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to disturb your work with mine.”

“Thank you,” She annoyedly sighs, turning around and rolling her eyes out of your line of sight. 

She heads back into her room and starts working again, this time at a much quicker pace. She efficiently flies through several documents, cherrypicking what she needs to include in her research report and what she doesn’t. Only interrupted by a couple of messages from the RFA members and one particularly heated call with her boss, she is doing her work at a relatively good pace.

That is until she hears you knocking on her door a couple of hours later.

“Jaehee?” Your muffled voice calls from the other side of the door. 

She hesitates, not knowing exactly why you’re at her door. “Come in.”

The door opens and you peek your head in, holding a hand up to the lamp. You have a blanket draped over your shoulders, and you look like you’ve just woken up. 

“When are you going to bed? It’s almost 1 am!” You ask, tiredness causing your voice to drag slightly. 

She raises an eyebrow at you, “Is there an issue?”

“No, just wondering.” She watches your hand creep up towards your face, tapping each finger to your thumb repeatedly. 

“When I’m finished with work,” She monotones, eyes drifting back to the paper sitting on her lap, “Are you going to bed?”

“Yeah, just wanted to let you know I have an early rehearsal tomorrow. I’ll be gone before 8 tomorrow morning,” You yawn.

Jaehee looks back up at you, nodding and deciding not to make a sly comment about how she’s happy she won’t be up for your handsy hours in the mornings.

“I’m sure you’re excited,” You deadpan, hand falling back to your side, “Night, Jaehee.”

“That I am,” She mutters under her breath, “Goodnight, MC.”

You leave and shut the door, and she can practically hear your sigh through the door. 

She’s never found herself acting on her annoyance with anyone, benign so heavily conditioned by her years at C&R. But you bring out something completely different her that feels the need to constantly throw passive-aggressive comments at anything that she feels warrants one. 

It’s only been two weeks, but she can’t wait to move back into her apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so things begin!


	4. Sorry For Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter than normal (i think?? it just seems shorter idk) but it's like really needed so i'm keeping it this short

She wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. Reluctantly rolling over, she sees ‘Mr. Han’ displayed on her screen. Rubbing the tiredness from her eyes, she sits up and answers the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, Assistant Kang. I apologize for calling you so early on a day off, but I need you to come into the office.” 

She closes her eyes and collects her composure before responding. “May I ask why? I don’t come into the office on Sundays-” 

“I’m well aware,” He interrupts, “You know the project I assigned you on Thursday? I need it presented this afternoon. The meeting is booked for 12 pm.” 

“But Sir, that project’s deadline is tomorrow morning,” She points out.

“Again, I already know that,” He sighs, “My Father expects to see this project today, as he’s busy doing who knows what tomorrow. Since I don’t have time to confer with you on this project, I need you to finish and present it.”

Jaehee runs a hand through her hair, “I’ll do it if you can push the meeting back. I’m not nearly close enough to have it done by 12.”

“You’ll do it anyway. I can’t move the meeting,” He bites back, clearly not happy this morning.

“I’ll do my best Mr. Han,” She caves, “I’ll see you in the office.”

“I’ll be going, see you then Assistant Kang.” She hears him hang up and falls back on her bed, attempting to rub the tiredness out of her eyes. 

She grabs her phone and computer and heads into the kitchen, not expecting to see you laying on the couch, holding a sewing project above you. 

You sit up. “Good morning!” You greet.

“Why are you home?” She questions, pulling out her phone to double-check the time, “It’s almost 9:30.”

“Oh! Rehearsal got postponed today,” You put your sewing down and walk over to the kitchen, “You look tired, when did you go to bed?”

She keeps her back to you as she fixes herself a cup of coffee, “Around 5 or 6.”

“Jeez, why aren’t you still asleep?! That’s late to be up at 9:30, especially on a day off.”

She leans against the counter, keeping her eyes fixed on her coffee cup. “I was called into the office,” She replies, “I have to leave around 11:30.”

“That can’t be legal.”

She shrugs, grabbing the coffee from the machine and turning to lean over the island in front of you. “Doesn’t matter if it is or isn’t.”

You put a hand on hers holding the coffee mug, “Why don’t you stand up to your boss about it? I don’t think someone can work that many hours in a week.”

She slowly draws her hand away from yours, not particularly in the mood for twenty questions right now. “I’m paid for my work. If I want to keep my job, I keep my mouth closed.”

You cross your arms, “Whatever, live your life I guess.”

“That I will,” She retorts, taking a seat at the island and opening her computer.

You walk back over to the couch, laying back down and putting your headphones back in. She’s grateful your music is not playing out loud, so she can at least crank out this project in peace. 

God, she hates her job.

***

You sling your bag over your shoulder, feeling someone tap your shoulder from behind. You quickly turn around, seeing Zen behind you.

“Would you mind if I caught a ride home?” He asks, “I’m sorry I’m asking so last minute, but the next bus back doesn’t run for another hour and-”

“Of course I’ll give you a ride!” You laugh, “I’m in no rush, and your place is on the way home.”

He sighs, “Thanks MC. I owe you.”

“Just give me a minute, I have to make sure all these costumes are in here or I’m gonna get flamed next rehearsal.”

He nods, and you head over to the storage closet you’re in charge of managing. You look from the list in your hand to the closet of costumes, double-checking that every costume is accounted for, noting the only missing one as the ripped one in your bag. Once you’re sure everything is in place. you turn back around and smile at Zen, who is on his phone.

“Alright, all is good!” You gesture for him to follow you and start walking away, “Let’s go!”

He catches up to you but keeps his eyes locked on his phone as you both walk out to your car. You both get in, but you stare at him violently typing away.

Finally, he looks up at you. “What are you staring at?”

“Uh, you,” You point at his phone, “Gonna at least educate me on what you’re doing there?”

He looks back down, “Hold on, let me just log out. I’m done with this argument anyways.”

You jokingly roll your eyes and put the key in the ignition, taking the car out of park and beginning your drive home.

“Ok, so the conversation we were having wasn’t that interesting,” Zen starts, and you can see him looking at you out of the corner of your eye, “I wasn’t in the argument, just Yoosung attacking V, as normal. Jaehee and I were trying to calm him down but then he got really mad, so V just left because that’s what he always does. I decided I didn’t want to deal with the aftermath of angry Yoosung and would rather talk to you so, here I am.”

“Riveting,” You deadpan, “Not like I haven’t heard that a million times.”

“The RFA is very predictable,” He laughs, “You can pretty much figure out what the conversation is going to be based on who is there.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice,” You giggle. There’s a slightly tense silence for a moment, both of you aware of the elephant currently in the room.

Zen finally breaks it, “So, you know what I’m gonna ask, right?”

“Yes,” You groan, “And the answer is not well. The two of us simply do not get along right. She’s too cold for me.”

“Cold?” He questions, “I would describe Jaehee as a lot of words, but cold has to be the last one. Formal, yes, but not cold.”

You tap your finger against the steering wheel, “She’s certainly cold to me.”

“How so?” He presses, “Of course, I’m not you, but we’re kinda similar. And Jaehee has helped me out so much it’s not even funny!”

You sigh, “I don’t know, she’s just always annoyed with me or something. Every time I try to talk to her she just shuts me out. Not my favorite trait in people.”

He pauses a second, and you glance over to see his face screwed into a look of concentration on nothing in particular. “Maybe it’s- does she-” You hear him whisper, but he doesn’t finish the sentence.

“Maybe what?” You nag, “Does she what? What are you scheming over there?”

“Nothing, babe, I’m not scheming anything,” He brushes you off.

You sit in the silence for a moment, hearing him pull out his phone and send off a few texts. You want to push harder, but you know Zen is absolutely too stubborn to tell you what his theory is.

“Let’s talk about something else,” He pauses for a second, “How about… Who do you think the director is cutting?”

After dropping Zen off at home, you pull up outside your apartment, seeing Jaehee’s car parked in the spot beside you. Sighing, you turn off your car and get out, picking up your bag from the backseat before locking the car and heading inside. You get in the elevator and push the button for the second floor, the rickety doors shutting and the elevator creeping its way up. You swear this thing is going to breakdown someday soon. 

You get out and head to your apartment, opening the door to see Jaehee sitting at the island in the kitchen, still in her work clothes. Her back is to you, and you can see papers spread about the countertop. 

“Hey, Jaehee,” You tiredly call, causing her to turn around. 

“Hello,” She greets. Her face seems exhausted from the little you can see from it. 

You take off your shoes and throw your bag on the couch, heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

“Do you want anything?” You ask as you rummage in the cabinet for a plate. 

“No thank you, I’m not hungry.”

You turn around and raise an eyebrow at Jaehee, who is still staring at her computer screen.

“When was the last time you ate?” You press, causing her to look up.

“What?” She shakes her head, “Why does this matter?”

“You didn’t eat anything this morning,” You head over to the fridge and pull out some fruit, pouring a little bit on each plate, “And the dishes in the sink are untouched, so that means you didn’t eat anything this afternoon either.”

You slide the plate across the table with a fork at her but she pushes it back. “I’m not hungry,” She repeats, much firmer this time.

You don’t listen. “You need to eat something, you can’t work all day and then not eat! That’s not how this works!”

“I already told you, I’m not hungry,” She objects, “I don’t need you to treat me like a baby!”

“So stop acting like one!” You snap, “If you wanna starve, starve.”

She stares at you in shock, clearly not processing what you just said. After a couple of seconds without a response, you groan and walk off with your plate into the living room to grab your bag. 

Heading back into your room, you call back to her, “Sorry for caring!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so things get worse! hooray! 
> 
> the idea for that ending scene came to me in a vision and honestly? s/o to my subconscious for coming up with this stuff like these good one-liners i can turn into scenes slap NCLKSNLKCA


	5. Salt on an Open Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can probably figure this out lol but just to clarify, this starts RIGHT after the last chapter 
> 
> also this chapter is like, really long, but it just wouldn't make sense to put it in two chapters so i left it as one ncdksnkl

She hears the door of your bedroom slam shut, snapping her out of her trance. She buries her head in her hands, her elbows digging into the table. She’s already under so much stress, with a huge work week ahead of her, that your choice to pick a fight over her eating habits just pushed it over the edge. She wasn’t mad that you cared about her. She knows that wasn’t the reason. But something possessed her to bite back at you, whether it be what happened today or her general annoyance with you.

She jumps at the sudden sound of her phone ringing, grabbing it, and seeing ‘Zen’ displayed on the front. Although confused as to what he wants with her at the moment, she answers the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Jaehee!” He greets, “Are you super busy right now?”

“Not particularly, why?” She closes her computer lid slightly to put all her attention on him. 

“I just wanted to talk to you about something,” His voice grows slightly quieter, “Nothing super serious, don’t worry.”

She shifts uncomfortably in her seat, grabbing a pen to fiddle with. “What is it?”

“I haven’t gotten to talk to you a lot recently, how have things with MC been since we last talked about it one on one, like, a week and a half ago?” 

“Arguably worse,” She unconsciously begins to drum the pen against the table, “I’m not quite sure why we don’t seem to connect on anything, but everything I say seems to make her annoyed and anything she says seems to make me annoyed.”

“I see,” He pauses for a second, “Do you- Do you like- not like her? Or is it just not working?”

She sighs dejectedly at his question. “I’m sure you’ve been keeping up with MC.”

“No no! It’s not that!” He rushes to correct her, “I swear I’m not spying for her or anything. I just care about you and don’t want to only be talking to MC. You guys just aren’t getting along and it sucks.” 

She can hear the guilt in his voice, something she’s well aware she can’t actually be mad at. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It just slipped out, I know you’re not like that Zen,” She assures him, “And I don’t hate her or anything. I just…” She trails into silence, unable to articulate to him why neither of you have been getting along. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry,” He consoles, “I get it, not everyone is going to be a perfect pair. MC hasn’t been any help in pinpointing it either. I just wanted to know what you’re feeling about everything at the moment.”

“Have you talked to her tonight?” Her voice wavers a little more than she wants.

“Not since she got home, why?” He questions, “What happened?”

“Nothing,” She quietly brushes him off.

“No, not nothing,” His voice grows concerned, “You wouldn’t have brought it up if it was nothing.”

“If she didn’t say anything, I have no place to. Don’t waste your worry on it, Zen.”

“I’m worried anyway,” He protests, “I mean, I don’t want to butt in between the two of you, but you sound kind of upset at this. Or at least, like, uncomfortable. Either way, not good.” 

“It’s fine, I don’t want you to have to burden yourself with me, I’m ok,” She sighs, “Everything we argue about is stupid, nothing to cry over.”

“Hm, nothing to cry over but you sound a little shaken.”

“Do I?” She tries to calm herself back down, as she must have unknowingly been getting worked up as she was talking to him.

“I mean, in normal standards no, but in Jaehee standards yes.” 

“What does that mean?” She puzzles, toying with the fruit on the plate in front of her with her fork.

“You’re always so calm that the slightest waver can pretty much tell me something is bothering you,” He reasons, “And friends are good at reading friends.” 

She stifles a small laugh, “Interesting philosophy. But we went back and forth and she simply said something that didn’t sit right. She wouldn’t have known.” 

“I’m sorry for pressing, but I wanna know what it was. If it were you saying this thing I would have already known. MC would have told me.”

“Comforting,” She deadpans.

He laughs, “I know, MC talks a lot, it’s one of the things we have in common. But the world is equal! I’m not gonna do anything about it but I wanna know so I can help you.”

“Fine,” She sighs, “We got into a back and forth about me not eating today. She kept pushing a plate at me and I told her not to treat me like a baby and she told me to ‘stop acting like one’. Then ‘apologized for caring’ as she walked off into her room.” By the time she finishes she’s pinching the bridge of her nose, her eyes screwed closed in some mix of frustration and upset.

“I-” He cuts himself off, “What the hell?”

“Was that directed at me or her?”

“I mean, her mostly,” He hesitates, “But you too? Not in a bad way, I’ve just never heard you volley with someone like that. Of course, what she said was kind of uncalled for? Absolutely. Was it probably fueled by malicious intent? No. She probably just wanted to show you she cared. But, like, it’s still weird that you of all people would get in a back and forth with anyone other than Jumin Han.” 

“It impresses me as well,” She admits, “I don’t typically get annoyed by someone like that.”

“Maybe it’s no annoyance?” He suggests, “Of course I don’t know you or your life but that’s a thing people do sometimes that’s like, protective.”

“Protecting against what? My work schedule?” She counters, “I don’t particularly think I’m protecting against much at the moment.”

“Just spitballing,” He comments, “Don’t worry, I’ve grilled MC on it too.”

“I’m sure that you have,” She laughs, hearing the door creak open down the hall, “Now I have to get back to work. It was wonderful talking to you.”

“Was that a door I heard?” He asks, clearly already knowing the answer. 

“Yes,” She answers, “I’m sure I’ll see you on the messenger tonight.”

“Probably, if not then tomorrow,” His tone seems to jump back to cheerful, “Goodnight, Jaehee! Don’t work too much and get some rest!”

“I’ll certainly try. Have a goodnight.”

“Bye!” He calls before she hears the phone hang up. Placing her phone face down on the table, she catches a glimpse of you walking into the kitchen with your plate, enveloped in a huge hoodie. You put it in the sink and turn around to face her. Your eyes look puffy and irritated, tiredness seeming to drag at them. She finds it concerning, but doesn’t comment on it.

You point at the plate with fruit on the table, “You gonna eat that?”

She simply shakes her head, opening back up her computer and beginning to file through emails. You grab the plate and put the fruit back, putting the plate in the sink and walking off without another word.

***

You slam your hand on your phone repeatedly, hoping at some point you’ll hit the stop button on your blaring alarm. After a couple of hits, it stops sounding, and you practically throw yourself into sitting up. You stretch your arms up and rub your eyes, feeling oddly tired for having gone to bed relatively early the night before. Although, you’re sure you know what did that.

You hop out of bed and decide the best way to combat your tiredness would be with getting dressed. You throw on your rehearsal outfit and grab your phone, running through any missed messages as you open the door and head out of your room. 

Just as you walk out, you slam into something, or rather, someone. You fall backward, more out of surprise than anything, luckily bracing yourself with your arms so your head doesn’t slam into the bottom part of your bed frame. Looking up, you see a disgruntled and equally tired Jaehee looking down at you.

“A little dramatic a fall but,” She walks up and holds her hand out, “You should watch where you’re going MC. You don’t want to get hurt.”

You shoot her an annoyed glare and get up, not using the hand she held out to you. She draws her hand back and shrugs, walking back off down the hallway into the kitchen. You rub the embarrassment off and follow behind her, opening the fridge and looking around for something to eat. After deciding nothing looks good, you settle for popping two pieces of bread in the toaster, leaning against the counter as she makes her morning coffee. Each drip of her coffee machine seems to pierce your ears, despite not even being that loud. It’s a quiet room, but that’s all you can focus on.

Finally the toast pops and you plate it, taking a seat on the far right of the island facing the kitchen. She sits in the other corner with her coffee, both of you keeping a considerable distance from one another. 

You speak up, “Heard you talking to Zen last night.” You keep your eyes glued on your phone, though you see her look up at you from the corner of your eye. 

“Yes, and?” She challenges, her voice hauntingly calm, “Not only did he call me, but we’re also friends.”

You look up. “Maybe I should be clearer,” You prod, “I heard you talking about me last night. How did that happen?”

“Funny you ask,” She mockingly smiles, “He mentioned you do the same? Small world.” She looks back down at the paper on the table.

You open your mouth, but seem to lose the words you were going to say. She’s right, you won’t deny that. But this was different, right? It wasn’t the same as all the stories you told him. 

“Exactly,” She maintains.

“It’s not the same,” You counter, “What happened last night is nothing close to what I would have told him. He shouldn’t be in the middle of the two of us!”

“First off,” She holds up one finger, “I don’t think that statement is quite truthful. I didn’t want to tell him, he encouraged me because if you had been me, he would have already known, as he phrased it,” She holds up another, “Second, I don’t believe he is getting in the middle. He is simply concerned, not acting on anything.”

“You weren’t preaching concern as not ‘being in the middle of things’ last night, as far as I caught. So the concern is only valid if it’s against me?” You shoot, beginning to tap all your fingers to your thumb over and over again, as you always end up doing.

“Straw man argument,” She states, taking a sip of coffee. 

“What?!” You question, “What does that even mean?”

“You’re presenting an argument that has nothing to do with the original point. My concept of the involvement of concern is not what we’re focused on at the moment.” 

“Ugh!” You groan, “I don’t agree, but whatever you say.”

She gets up from the table, going into her room for a minute before coming back out with a bag over her shoulder and a binder in her hand. You watch as she grabs the mug off the table and puts it in the sink, taking the travel cup out of the coffee machine and screwing the lid on. 

“I’ll be seeing you,” She says as she walks off, grabbing her coat and draping it over one of her shoulders before closing the door behind her.

You rub your eyes, overwhelmed with so much frustration over the conversation you just had. You go to text Zen about it, but realize that’s probably the worst choice you can do at the moment. 

So you brush it all off and finish eating your breakfast in uncomfortable silence.

***

Jaehee takes a seat in her office chair, setting all her stuff back on her desk. She puts the notes from today’s meeting away, saving them to synthesize when she gets home tonight. She pushes things aside to make enough room to eat on her desk, going into her bag and grabbing what she packed today. She opens it as she scrolls through her missed notifications. 

Noticing a chatroom just opened up, she decides to join.

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello, everyone.

[V]: Hello.

[Jaehee Kang]: Oh, V, nice to see you.

[707]: Hey hey hey Jaehee!!

[V]: Nice to catch you as well. Are you on break?

[Jaehee Kang]: I’m on my lunch break, yes.

[707]: I wish I had a lunch break ;-;

[707]: ^ that’s me, sad 

[Jaehee Kang]: Naturally. 

[V]: Some things never change.

_Zen has joined the chatroom_

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello Zen.

[V]: Hyun, nice to see you.

[ZEN]: V is here! Hi!

[ZEN]: And hey Jaehee!

[707]: What about me :(((((((

[ZEN]: You didn’t say hi to me;; What?

[707]: Whoopsies *//*

[ZEN]: Are you ok? Is there something in the water?

[V]: I believe that’s just him, Hyun.

[Jaehee Kang]: ^^ Luciel is always;; eccentric.

[ZEN]: You have a point

[707]: Sososososososo rude

[707]: But hey hey hey Jaehee

[707]: How is 

[707]: Roommate MC

[707]: Been

[ZEN]: Spit it out Seven--

[707]: Acting recently?

[707]: Still going for that enemies to lovers storyline??

[V]: Ok, I’m so genuinely confused at that one;;

[ZEN]: Seven I SWEAR ON MY LIFE

[ZEN]: You’re SO frustrating

[Jaehee Kang]: It’s alright Zen.

[ZEN]: It’s on sight next time I see you

[707]: Gahh~~ So scary!!

[V]: I haven’t been around recently, so I actually would love to hear the answer to Luciel’s question, Jaehee.

[V]: If you’re comfortable, of course.

[Jaehee Kang]: Challenging, as normal. 

[Jaehee Kang]: I don’t want to go particularly into detail, but it’s certainly been stressful, to say the least. Especially on top of the ever-increasing work I’ve been getting. 

[Jaehee Kang]: I’m alright though, no worries. 

[V]: That doesn’t sound alright, are you sure Jaehee?

[ZEN]: ^^

[Jaehee Kang]: I’m sure. Don’t worry about me.

[ZEN]: Did you get any sleep last night?

[Jaehee Kang]: Only a couple of hours. Just as much as I normally get. 

[V]: That can’t be healthy.

[707]: I do it and can confirm it’s not healthy

[ZEN]: Stellar input Seven

[707]: Thanks Zen ☆☆★☆☆

[V]: I’m collecting you both don’t get along very well, Jaehee?

[Jaehee Kang]: You’d be correct in that assumption. 

[Jaehee Kang]: My life seems to be dominated by my connection with my roommate. Let’s talk about something else, please?

[V]: I apologize, I didn’t mean to pry. 

[Jaehee Kang]: It’s not your fault, V. No need to apologize. 

[707]: Let’s tease Yoosung!!! I want to brighten my mood

[ZEN]: He’s not even here;;

[707]: I’m gonna summon him!!

[V]: Liability wise, I cannot be here for this;;

[V]: Sorry I couldn’t be here for long with either of you, Hyun and Jaehee.

[707]: What about me, daddy V!!!!!

[ZEN]: OH my god

[V]: I’ve spent more than enough time with you, Luciel. 

[Jaehee Kang]: Have a nice day, V. It was nice seeing you.

[ZEN]: Bye, V!

[707]: byebye Mr. V

[V]: My name is only one letter, Luciel, yet somehow you always change it;;

[V]: Regardless, goodbye everyone. I hope you all have a nice rest of your day.

_V has left the chatroom_

[707]: Ok, I need to summon Yoosung

[707]: It’s prank time \\(*v*)/

[707]: I call on the man in the sky for………

[707]: YOOSUNG KIM!!

_Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom_

[ZEN]: Why did that work;;

[Jaehee Kang]: Why seconded ^^

[Yoosung★]: Hihi everyone!

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello Yoosung.

[ZEN]: Hey Yoosung!

[707]: OMG Yoosung I learned this CRAZY thing the other day about these new bugs!!

[707]: They crawl into your pillow and wait until you sleep so they can get in your ear

[707] GASP~~~ 

[Yoosung★]: What;;;; That’s so scary!

[707]: I know the exact thing to keep them away!!!

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

[Jumin Han]: I know as well.

[Jumin Han]: Stop listening to Luciel’s tricks.

[Yoosung★]: It’s another trick T_T please Seven

[Jaehee Kang]: Thank you, Mr. Han.

[ZEN]: UGH look who is here 

[Jumin Han]: Hello to you as well, Zen.

[Yoosung★]: Seven why were you gonna trick me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[707]: Oh no!! Suddenly I must disappear

[707]: Into the ether!! Goodbyeeeeeee

_707 has left the chatroom_

[Yoosung★]: Gah;;;

[Yoosung★]: I’m gonna go after him!

_ Yoosung★ has left the chatroom _

[ZEN]: There any other reason you showed up, Mr. CEO-in-line?

[Jumin Han]: Yes, actually.

[Jumin Han]: Assistant Kang, we have a meeting in 5 minutes. I wasn’t aware until right now.

[Jaehee Kang]: What? I didn’t see any meeting on the schedule. I just got on my lunch break;;

[Jumin Han]: The 2:15 PM meeting was moved to 5 minutes from now. I’ll see you there, I’m sure.

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

[ZEN]: You can never catch a break, can you?

[Jaehee Kang]: Seems not. 

[Jaehee Kang]: I guess I’m not having much lunch today;; I have to get ready, so I’ll talk to you later, Zen.

[ZEN]: Good luck Jaehee!! See you later!

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

***

“Costume crew!” The man at the door angrily booms, attracting the collective attention of everyone in the room, “Out here now! Drop your things.”

You share nervous glances with a couple of coworkers, knowing you all are about to get ripped a new one out on the stage. You walk up beside Tori, one of the other crewmembers, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looks over at you in surprise for a moment before realizing who it is.

You lean in to whisper to her. “What on earth did we do this time?!”

She shakes her head and shrugs back. “No idea,” She mouths. 

You both walk onto the stage and notice the absence of the normal bright stage lighting, instead replaced by the overhead lights in the theatre. You can see the director and a few other techs sitting in the front row, arms either crossed or writing something down in front of them. Not a single one looks happy.

The cast is sitting against the back of the stage, almost all dripping in sweat from the full run you guys just did. You catch Zen’s eye as you walk in, and he gives you a sympathetic look, mouthing “Good luck.”

You give him a half-smile back before someone from the front row starts screaming again.

“Hey! Are you all just going to stand there?! Sit on the edge of the stage, you’re wasting my time!”

The entire crew jumps to his order, hurrying over to take a seat on the edge of the stage. You choose not to dangle your feet off the edge, knowing if you do you’ll be inclined to swing them against the side of the stage, and banging seems like a horrible idea at the moment. The director looks up, putting his fingertips together in front of his face. His expression is unreadable, but you all know what he’s feeling. His eyes bounce from person to person as he speaks. 

“I cannot believe that was the run through we just had. You missed two quick changes and sent two actors out here with unrefined costumes when we clearly asked you to use the Act 1 ensemble costumes if their normal ones were incomplete or at risk of breaking,” He throws his hands up in the air, “How are we supposed to run the show if you guys can’t handle it?! Stage crew did just fine finding replacements for anything we didn’t have! Things like these should not be happening in a group of professionals.”

You all keep your eyes locked forward, not having to turn to one another to know what you’re all thinking. You guys weren’t the ones to put the actors in the unfinished costumes, they did that themselves. But none of you who have done this before would say that. You all know better than to put yourselves, and the rest of the group for that matter, under fire. You may be one of the most impulsive people you know, but even you can bite your tongue at this. You've spoken up before, and it wasn't pretty.

“Excuse me?” One of the girls much farther down the stage pipes up. Every head shoots in her direction, all of you looking from her to one another with a look that seems to say ‘Please don’t do what we think you’re going to’. 

“What is it, dear?” He puts on a mockingly sweet voice, clearly not happy that she’s cut into his rant. 

“Well, uh, the actors put themselves in their costumes,” She hesitates, “That couldn’t have been our fault.”

His ears may as well have been spitting steam at this point. He stood up and set the work down on the floor next to his chair, walking up closer to the line of crew across the stage. You can hear the quiet whispers of the cast at the back of the stage, all probably fearing for you guys.

“I, frankly, don’t remember asking who put the costumes on,” He counters, “I simply remember telling you all that things like this shouldn’t be happening. You need to stop trying to pin your wrongdoings in your coworkers.”

“But sir-”

“Don’t!” He demands, “I don’t want to hear you plead for my forgiveness. I didn’t want to do this, but obviously I’m not being clear enough. You’re all going to get back in that green room and finish those costumes by next rehearsal. Do you understand?!”

Everyone nods, various forms of ‘yes’ coming from a few of you.

“You’re dismissed. Cast, come up here and talk to me. You can take your break afterward,” He waves you off.

You get up and head back to your station at the back of the room, grabbing the costume you were working on off the chair and setting it in your lap. The room is eerily quiet, only the somehow overwhelming sound of shuffling of papers and fabrics filling the room. No matter how hard you try, you can’t focus on the project in front of you. Frustrated tears try to prick at your eyes but you shake them away. Not at work.

A couple of minutes go by before the door swings open and cast piles in, quietly chatting among one another. Zen makes his way back to you, as he always seems to do, taking a seat across from you. You don’t look up at him, and you both sit in silence for a moment before he starts talking.

“That was rough,” He sighs, “I hated watching it.”

You look up and shrug, “It is what it is. I’ll probably have to take about half the really broken ones home because somehow people got this job without owning a sewing machine?”

“How does that- what even- huh?” He puzzles, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Trust me, I don’t know either,” You yawn, “Your reaction is the same as mine.”

He glances at the clock across the room, “2 more hours, girl. We got this.” He holds out his fist to you and you bump it, him a little more enthusiastically than you.

“My lord, I just can’t wait to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is one of my favorites so far so stay tuned!!


	6. Trapped and Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is PROBABLY my favorite chapter i've written so far so i'm excited to post it CNKSDC i hope you all like it!!

Jaehee pulls into her apartment building parking lot, putting the car in park and taking the key out. She grabs her bag and gets out of the car, heading into the building. She pushes the door open and hears the bell above the door jingle, causing the hooded girl in front of her to turn around. She’s surprised to see you, 3 garment bags in your hand and an extremely drained expression painting your face.

You give her a small smile, but she can’t tell if it’s forced. “Afternoon, Jaehee.”

She nods back, “You too, MC.” 

You turn back around and she follows you into the elevator, watching as you press the button for your floor. The elevator creeks up for a couple of seconds before you’re both jostled around. She grabs onto the bar on the wall to keep on her feet, but you aren’t quick enough. You end up on the floor, and she hears your head bang against the bottom of the bar. 

“Ow!” You exclaim, putting a hand on the back of your head, “What the hell?”

Jaehee walks over to the panel next to the door, pressing the ‘2’ button a couple of times before you slap her hand away, still on the ground.

“Well, that was uncalled for,” She shoots, walking back off to the other side of the elevator. 

You look at her and exaggeratedly press the help button, “Maybe I actually want us to get out of here.”

She rolls her eyes and looks off to the side, running her hand along absentmindedly along the bar. She can hear you pressing the button over, and over, and over, and over-

“Ma’am, can you please stop pressing the alarm button?” The voice in the intercom scares you both. 

“I just, I don’t know, want to get out of the elevator?” You spit back at the god voice on the other side. 

“Please be patient, is it just you there?’

“No, me and my roommate,” You stand up, “How long ‘til we get out?”

She can hear a faint sigh on the other end. “We aren’t sure yet, ma’am. We’re contacting a technician now. We will get back to you when we have an estimate. Don’t panic,” He recites, almost as if it’s from a book. 

“How do you-”

“Thank you,” Jaehee cuts in.

You shoot her an annoyed look and she mockingly smiles back, knowing her professional people skills beat yours by a longshot. You just pull your phone out, and she decides to do the same. She hears you begin to pace back and forth as well but pays no mind to it. 

10 minutes of typing passes between you both before you groan, throwing your phone in your bag. 

“What happened?” She questions, putting her own phone down. 

“Dead!” You sarcastically exclaim, “Just my luck!”

She raises an eyebrow, “We won’t be in here forever, you know.”

“Oh, I’m well aware,” You declare.

She drops her phone in her coat pocket and takes a step closer to you. “Is there an issue?” She calmly asks. 

“Why the hell are you so calm?!” You explode, “You aren’t stressed? Scared? Even slightly inconvenienced?!”

She crosses her arms, “There’s no reason to be worked up. We will get out, and you’re just putting unnecessary heat into the room.”

She might as well have been watching steam come out of your ears. “You think I don’t know that? Maybe I would just rather not be in an elevator,” You turn away slightly and your voice drops to a barely audible whisper, “Especially with you.”

“Excuse me?” She retorts, “What did you just say?”

“I said-” You hesitate a moment, “I said especially with you!”

She feels a pang of hurt in her heart that she can’t quite explain. Your approval means nothing to her, as far as she concerned. But the idea that you hate her that much to say something to her face simply rubs her the wrong way. She doesn’t want you to hate her.

But she puts on a brave face. “Likewise,” She deadpans, “At least I haven’t been sighing and groaning over and over for the past 10 minutes.”

You wave her off, “Whatever. I’m not doing this right now. Not today, in this tiny elevator, that we will be stuck in for the next who knows how long.”

“I didn’t start it, may I remind you,” She takes a step back to lean against the wall, one foot up against it. 

You take a seat on the ground and pull a book out of your bag, taking the pen from one of the pages and beginning to draw something in it. She pulls back out her phone, beginning to cycle through more emails. If she’s going to be stuck here, at least she’ll get something done.

Not even 5 minutes later, she catches you staring at her, particularly her shoes.

“What?” She looks down at you.

“How are you still standing in those heels?” You puzzle, pointing to the 2-inch heels she’s, at this point, gotten used to being on her feet. 

“Endurance,” She looks back to her phone. 

You look back to your notebook, and she catches the unamused expression on your face.

After what realistically was another half an hour, but felt more like 2 hours, the elevator jolts back to life. Jaehee sighs with relief, looking to you on the floor. 

Only to find that you’re dead asleep. 

Your head is resting on the bag in your lap, the notebook lost somewhere between you and your bag. The garment bags you were previously carrying must have been shoved into the bag, as it is considerably bigger than she remembers you carrying in. Admittedly, she doesn’t want to wake you when you look so adorable-

No, she definitely doesn’t think that. It’s a day’s worth of work getting to her, nothing else. She has to wake you up.

She calls to you, “MC.” You don’t wake up, so she calls again, a little firmer, “MC.”

You don’t even stir at her words, seemingly so deeply asleep you don’t feel the elevator or hear her calling. The elevator reaches your floor and the door opens, Jaehee looking from the newly opened door to you lying asleep on the ground. 

She makes a quick decision, walking over and pressing the open door button to keep the door from closing while pulling out the key to your apartment. She bends down and picks up your bag, putting the notebook in it and slinging it over her shoulder before lifting you up as well. She carries you to the door, skillfully unlocking it and opening it with one hand. She goes in and places you on the couch, throwing one of the random blankets scattered in the house over you. 

Satisfied with your position, she goes back and shuts the door, dropping your bag next to the couch and taking off her coat. She hangs it on the rack and goes into the kitchen, taking out her computer and beginning to work, as she always does. 

***

You wake up to the image of your living room ceiling, far too brightly lit for your liking. You sit up to see Jaehee in the kitchen, back to you, working as she normally is. You yawn and swing your legs off the couch, grabbing the remote and clicking the TV on. 

Jaehee turns around. “Good to see you’re awake,” She remarks. 

“You wanna tell me how the hell I got in here asleep?” You challenge.

“Hmm,” She turns back around, “No.” 

You contemplate pressing further, but decide against it. God forbid she admits that she did something nice, right?

You turn the TV to some mindless content channel as your mind begins to wander.

She had to have carried you in, there’s no other way you could have gotten in this room, on this couch, with a blanket over you. But she hates you, there’s no way she would do that. She’d probably shake you awake and make you walk in yourself, saying something like ‘you have legs’. But she didn’t. She  _ carried  _ you. 

For some reason, the idea that she cared enough to carry you makes your cheeks burn pink. You try to rub it away, determined to not take it that far. It was a vaguely kind gesture. She hates you! It didn’t matter you kind of found it cute the way she smiles at her phone sometimes. Or that when she wears that one striped turtleneck you feel like your heart may jump out your throat. Or that-

No. No. You do not have a crush on her. That’s impossible. You don’t like her and she doesn’t like you. There’s no way.

You push even the seedling of the thought out of your mind and go into the kitchen, filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove. You turn the stove on and grab a mug out of the cabinet, placing it down and turning to lean against the counter and face Jaehee. She doesn’t look up from her work, seemingly not even noticing you’re looking at her.

You decide to strike up a conversation, “What are you working on?”

She barely glances up at you. “A report.”

“Report about what?” You pry, not quite sure why you feel like continuing to push for more answers. 

“A new project,” She states, eyes still bouncing between the screen and the paper beside her. 

You lean onto the island, “What’s this new project about?”

She looks up at you, painfully unamused. “Is 20 questions over yet?”

“Jeez, alright,” You throw your hands in the air, “Sorry, I was just interested.” 

“I’m a little busy at the moment,” She points to her computer, “I apologize for not disclosing every detail of my work at once.”

“I just wanted to, I don’t know, talk?” You spit back, hiding the genuine upset at the fact she won’t even engage in a little conversation with you, “All we seem to do is either ignore each other or just argue.”

“Not right now with this, please,” She groans, eyes returning back to her screen.

“No, yes right now,” You push, “It’s been like 3 weeks! When is it gonna be the right time?!”

“Not when I’m neck-deep in work,” She seethes, “Don’t you have things to be doing?”

“You’re always ‘neck-deep’ in work! So you’re saying we’re never gonna address this?!”

“Not. Right. Now,” She demands, “Come back to me later, sure. But at the moment, I’m not going through this.” 

“Fine!” You grab the pen out of her hand and walk over to the calendar on the wall, ignoring her protests, “I’ll come back later.” You circle next Wednesday and toss the pen back.

She catches it and raises an eyebrow to you. “Next Wednesday? What?”

The kettle starts to sound on the stove and you take it off, pouring it in the mug dropping a teabag in from the box on the counter. You grab two packets of sugar and a spoon in one hand, holding the mug in the other and walking off into your room. Jaehee keeps asking you what you’re planning next Wednesday, but you don’t respond. 

She’s smart, she’ll figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter has some fun lighter content in it so y'all get a lil break from all the drama lmao


	7. Before Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna push this chapter out yesterday but uhh my internet provider has no power so they're running on generators <3 and the generator died at 3am when i normally post LMAO so here we are
> 
> this chapter is fun tho trust me

Jaehee starts to collect all her work off her desk, readying herself to finally walk out the office door and go home. She accounts for all her notebooks, the materials from the meetings today, checklists from both her boss and other departments, her computer-

Her phone ringing rudely interrupts her mental checklist. Grabbing it, she sees Zen calling her. 

She picks up, “Hello?”

“Heya Jaehee!” He excitedly calls, “Are you still in the office?”

“I’m just packing up my stuff to leave, why?” She asks as she grabs her things and puts them in her bag. 

“Seven, Yoosung, I are all gonna hang out at my place this afternoon, and I wanted to know if you wanna join?” He proposes, “Also, it’s not a bad thing, but this is early for you to get out of there!”

She gives him a small laugh, “Yes, Mr. Han has dinner with his father this afternoon, which is most of the reason why I’m getting out of the office so early.”

“So, you wanna come?” He asks again “I get if you’re busy, but I would love it if you could hang out with us for a little! We don’t get to see you very often.”

She grabs her bag and flicks the light off in her office, “I mean, I know I have work I preferably should be doing, but I would rather be with you all. What time are you getting together?”

“Yoosung and Seven are showing up at 7 I think. We made these plans probably 10 minutes ago so they’re a little rushed,” He laughs, “You’re welcome to show up whenever you can make it. You’ve been to one of our little stupid gatherings before, right?”

She locks the door to her office as he talks, making her way out the building. “Yeah, twice I believe,” She hesitates, “Three times, actually.”

“Ok good so you know they’re pure chaos,” He comments, “They come over like once a week, but normally it’s like a Saturday. I don’t know which idiot decided my house should be going up on a Tuesday.”

“Definitely Luciel.”

“For sure Seven yeah,” He agrees, “Well, I don’t wanna hold you up forever. You don’t even have to text me when you’re gonna be here, just bang on the door and I’ll let you in. I’ll tell dumb and dumber!”

She laughs, “Before you go, may I ask, who is dumb and who is dumber?”

“Seven is dumb and Yoosung is dumber,” He states, “And no, I don’t take criticism.”

She pulls open the front door and steps outside, “I have none. I believe that arrangement wholeheartedly.”

“I’m gonna tell them our parallels,” He remarks, “I gotta actually clean up my place, so I’ll let you go now. Cya soon, Jaehee!”

“Goodbye, Zen,” She replies before hanging up the phone, putting it back her coat pocket and grabbing her keys out. She unlocks her car and gets in, placing her bag on the seat beside her. She sticks the key in the ignition and heads home, genuinely excited she actually gets to go out tonight.

***

She shuts the door behind her, seeing you sitting at your sewing machine set up behind the couch. She hangs her coat on the rack and heads right towards her room, seeing no reason to greet you if you’re already busy. Golden rule, right?

“Nice to see you too, Jaehee,” You annoyedly yell, causing her to back up and peek around the corner of the hallway.

“Hello, MC,” She sarcastically greets, “Happy? I didn’t want to disturb your work.”

You take the garment out of the sewing machine and begin to look it up and down. “A simple hello wouldn’t have ruined my whole mojo. Just because you hate work doesn’t mean I do.”

She blinks at you almost in disbelief before just shaking her head, heading down the hallway into her room. She goes into her room, shutting the door and putting her phone on the charger. She files through the clothes in her dresser, searching for something for tonight. Finally, she picks out something casual enough and throws it on, and grabs her phone back off the charger. It’s 7 o’clock now, meaning both Yoosung and Seven are already there, so she might as well get going. 

She goes back down the hallway and calls to you as she makes her way to the front door, “I’ll be at a friends place.”

You look back, but don’t say anything. She doesn’t wait for you to formulate an idea and just grabs her coat and makes her way out of the building, taking the stairs of course, and to her car. 

***

She walks up to Zen’s front door and can already hear music blasting inside. She knocks hard enough that it can hopefully be heard above the music, though she’s sure inside it sounds infinitely louder. 

Luckily, right after she knocks on the door she hears yelling from inside before the music is turned down and someone opens the door for her.

“Jaehee!” Yoosung exclaims, wrapping Jaehee into a surprise hug. She hugs back, not having the heart to leave him hanging. 

He walks back into the house and holds out a hand, inviting her to come inside. Although odd it’s not his house he’s inviting her into, it’s a welcome gesture nonetheless. She goes inside and Zen comes up to her. 

“Hey, Jaehee!” He greets, giving her a hug, “I haven’t seen you in forever! I’m glad you could make it.”

“I am as well,” She steps back and smiles, waving to Seven on the ground. He waves back, as neither of them sees the need to do much else.

“Come, get comfortable!” Zen says as he walks off, “I’ll actually put out food now because I didn’t want either idiot to eat everything before you showed up.”

“You’re so mean!” Seven flails his arms like a child as Jaehee makes her way over to take a seat on the couch, “Yoosung, tell Daddy Zen he’s mean!”

Yoosung sits on the ground next to Seven, both of them now sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Yoosung holds up a hand to him, “I don’t wanna hear that come out of your mouth ever!”

“But Da-”

“Seven I swear on my life!” Zen shoots as he sets a couple of bowls down on the table, as well as 4 bottles of water. 

She points to a bowl of chips on the table, “I’m surprised you have chips, Zen. Unlike you.”

“Only for special occasions,” He takes a seat on the couch next to her, “Or when they decide to invade my house once a week.”

“Hey, we’re special!” Seven whines, “Right Yoosung?”

“Why am I your back up?!” Yoosung playfully pushes him, naturally causing Seven to dramatically flop onto the ground.

“Wow, betrayed by my own team!” Seven sits back up, “I must seek revenge.” 

“Ahh!” Yoosung yells as he’s pushed to the ground. He and Seven begin to wrestle back and forth like 10-year-old boys, Seven saying various heroic phrases before bodyslamming Yoosung a couple of times. 

Zen leans into Jaehee. “Who do you think is gonna win?” He whispers.

Her eyes bounce back and forth between the two for a moment. “Luciel, for sure,” She whispers back, “Not only is he stronger than Yoosung, but Yoosung will definitely forfeit in about 5 seconds.”

Low and behold, not even 10 seconds later Yoosung yells, “No more! No more! You win Seven!” 

Seven immediately sits back up and dusts his hands off, grabbing a chip from the bowl and eating it. He grabs another and offers it to Yoosung, who is attempting to make his hair look half decent again, but he declines. Seven simply shrugs and eats it.

“Are you both good now?” Jaehee laughs.

Yoosung crosses his arms, “I was always good! Seven had the problem!”

“Seven has several problems,” Zen corrects him, “Not just the one.”

Both her and Yoosung break out into laughter, causing Seven to cross his arms and pout. 

“What? It’s right,” Zen laughs.

“I’m not saying it’s wrong but it’s mean!” He complains, “Mean Da-”

Yoosung cups his hand over Seven’s mouth, “Nonononono don’t say it.”

Seven takes his hand off, “Fine!”

Jaehee turns to Zen and smiles, “You deal with this once a week?!”

“I think it’s amplified because you’re here,” He grabs the water bottle off the table and takes the lid off, “Or maybe because it’s Tuesday.”

“Oh yeah, Seven, why Tuesday again?” Yoosung asks. 

She kicks Zen’s leg to grab his attention. “Called it.”

“I never disagreed,” He holds his hands up. 

“You wanna know why I chose Tuesday?” Seven grabs his phone off the coffee table and fiddles with it for a second before music starts to blast out of the speaker in the corner. “CLUB GOIN’ UP ON A TUESDAY!” Seven screams along, “GOT YO GIRL IN THE CUT SHE A CHOOSY!”

“Oh my lord,” Zen buries his face in his hands, “Why didn’t I say no?”

“Why does it have to be so loud?!” Yoosung cups his hands over his ears while looking to Jaehee, “Jaehee, tell him to turn it down!”

“GOT YO GIRL IN THE CUT SHE A CHOOSY!” Seven continues to scream the lyrics of the song, “SQUAD GOIN’ UP, NOBODY FLIPPIN’ PACKS NOW!”

Jaehee shrugs, “I have 0 control over Luciel. He’s, unfortunately, his own person.”

Yoosung strains to hear what she’s saying, ultimately having no idea what she said. He just shakes his head before Jaehee gets an idea, holding up a finger to him and going over to the speaker.

“Jaehee!! No!!” Seven calls and she turns to see him lying on the ground, dramatically reaching out to her. She grabs the speaker off the table and holds it up in front of him, and he watches and she turns it off and the music stops. Zen and Yoosung clap, Jaehee mock bowing before returning to her seat on the couch. 

“Everyone’s always out to ruin my fun!” Seven pouts. 

“Ok hear me out,” Zen holds his hands up, “What if, crazy idea, we just talk like normal people?”

“Uhh,” Seven contemplates the idea, “Only if I get to pick the topic.”

Zen and Yoosung reply at the same time. 

“Fine,” Zen caves. 

“No!” Yoosung denies. Both look at each other, then to Jaehee for a tiebreaker. 

She looks from each of them for a moment before leaning back and shrugging, “Let’s see what he has to offer.” 

“Hear me out hear me out ready,” He takes a deep breath in, “Could Sonic kill God, or is he God?”

The entire room falls silent as Seven looks to everyone in the room, attempting to draw an answer out of at least one of them. Without a word, Zen gets up and goes into the kitchen, and Jaehee watches as he pulls a beer out of the refrigerator and pops the can open. He downs what easily had to of been half of it before returning to the couch, looking between Jaehee and Yoosung. 

“Anyone else?” He offers, ignoring Seven’s whining about how his question was ‘very important’. 

“Let’s talk about what color my computer case should be!” Yoosung chirps, excitedly waving his hands back and forth, “I’m stuck between yellow like 90% of my dorm room or green like a lot of my accent furniture.”

***

You lay staring at the dark ceiling of your room, unable to let sleep take hold of you. You’ve tossed and turned for an hour, yet here you are, still unable to go to sleep.

You hear the front door open through the paper-thin walls, signaling Jaehee has come home. It’s really late for her to be out not working, but you choose not to question it. Clearly she doesn’t want to be questioned.

You hear her keep generally quiet as she makes her way into her room, barely able to make out the sound of her door closing. You turn your back away from the door as some useless sign that you want nothing to do with her right now. Your head is swimming with too many thoughts, most of which you would rather pay no mind to.

Thoughts of tomorrow, when you foolishly planned to confront her about all the bickering you two have been doing. Of the day after, when things will probably be so painfully awkward between you and her. Of Zen, and how upset he is that his two friends can’t seem to just get along with each other. 

But mostly, of Jaehee. Of how much you desperately wished you both got along from day one. Of how you just wanted her to like you as a person, not find every comment you make painstakingly annoying. Of how you’re not sure at all how to act around her. Of how you’re so afraid of how much she probably despises you. 

She hates you. And she probably thinks you hate her.

God, you aren’t gonna get any sleep, are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laid back jaehee laid back jaehee


	8. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it comes... the confrontation™

You could barely focus all-day at rehearsal, your mind seeming to get the best of you like it did last night. Zen pressed and pressed to find out what was wrong, but you never told him. He shouldn’t have to care.

Now here you are, pulled up in your car outside your apartment building, looking at Jaehee’s car in the spot next to yours and knowing you can’t be all talk. You were so confident about this last week, you stole her pen and everything. It’s just the price you pay for your unforgiving impulsiveness, right?

You grab your bag and get out of your car, heading inside and taking the stairs up to your apartment. You unlock the door and go in, seeing Jaehee sitting back to you as she always is. You feel sick to your stomach at the sight of her, any sense of comfort completely abandoning you.

Jaehee is much more well-spoken than you are. You’re screwed.

“Hey, Jaehee,” You call, attempting to keep outwardly as collected as possible. 

She turns around and cocks half a smile, “Hello. Lucky you, you planned this in advance, I’m done with work for the most part.” Her voice is hauntingly calm as if she’s confronted people a million times. Which, considering her crazy job, she probably has. 

You drop your stuff and walk into the kitchen, taking a seat across from her. You fiddle with your hands, “How are you today?”

“I’m alright,” She shuts her computer and pushes it off to the side, “Yourself?”

“I’m ok,” You reply, not knowing how to push the conversation any further.

“Let’s talk,” She offers, “Why do we argue so much?”

“I don’t know,” You throw your hands in the air, suddenly feeling an overpowering wave of burning anger, “Maybe because you seem to hate me!”

“Excuse me? I seem to hate you?” She seethes, “I don’t remember being the one to say that I made your miserable elevator experience much worse-”

“But that-”

“I’m not finished,” She stops you, “You called me a baby, you’ve come after be about being unhappy with my job, you, hypocritically may I add, talked to me about a personal conversation with Zen, not to mention you talk with him about me behind my back constantly.” Her voice doesn’t waver at all, keeping a demanding yet calm tone to it. You hate that tone so much. 

“You’re not really a saint either!” You yell back, “You- You have never wanted to talk to me, even on the first day we met! Every question I ask either gets a ‘Why are you asking?’ or a one-word answer from you!”

“Because I’m busy.”

“Because you don’t like me!” You explode, hands practically flailing in front of you as you yell back at her calmly delivered responses, “You’ve shown interest in absolutely nothing I’ve ever said, any conversation I try to make fails, anything nice I try to do is denied- I don’t- What do you- I can’t-” You bury your face in your hands and take a deep breath. In four, our four. You fight the urge to burst into tears right in front of her. 

“Yelling isn’t solving anything, is it?” She denounces, “You can sit here and yell in my face all you’d like, but it doesn’t change anything. I feel no more threatened.”

You look back up at her, head drowning in all the things you want to say right now, none of them full enough thoughts to come coherently out your mouth. 

She beats you to talking. “Your sly comments are certainly not the most welcoming thing on the planet.”

“They don’t have to be welcoming!” You burst out, “You don’t really live here!”

Her eyes widen in surprise before she blinks it away, taking a slow breath before looking you dead in the eye. “I pay half the rent, I buy half the groceries, I wash the dishes, and I have been. For almost a month,” She gestures towards the apartment around you, “This is supposed to be ours, correct? Was that not what we agreed upon when I first called you?”

You nod your head.

“Maybe, if I’m going to be told to my face how much I’m not wanted here, maybe I shouldn’t want to be here either. I thought you were better than that, MC.”

That breaks you. You slam your hand on the table before getting up and walking off back into your room. You shut the door a little too hard, causing you to jump at the sound despite causing it. You take a seat on your bed and curl your knees into your chest, cupping your hands over your mouth as you choke back upset, frustrated, but more importantly self-disappointed sobs. 

Your head begins to blur the world around you, and suddenly your head is buried in your knees as tears cease to let up, shaking your whole body. You’re struggling to catch your breath, and it feels as if you’re so close to either breathing normally or losing all your air. You sit there, teetering on the edge of something much worse than crying.

She’s so disappointed in you. You could have been nicer. You could have made her welcome. You could have made her like you. 

So then, maybe, you could not have been breaking down right now. 

Crushed by the weight of rejection. 

***

Talk about escalating quickly.

Jaehee couldn’t begin to track how things have gotten to this point, she expected to just talk with you. When you came in you seemed so calm and docile, not to mention extremely tired. You almost didn’t keep talking after she asked you how you were doing, it made no sense that suddenly you became irrationally angry, and then what seemed like a second after that you looked like you were going to cry. She had no idea what to do anymore.

She can feel a headache begin to set in, the mix between your screaming and her efforts at keeping composed likely being the cause. She gets up and begins to open up cabinets, knowing you must have a bottle of Tylenol or something somewhere in one of them. She’s seen you pull pill bottles out before. Well, more like one pill bottle, but the point still stands.

Finally, she opens a cabinet to see a small tray of a few different bottles, most vitamins from what she can see. She takes the tray out and sets it down, picking up anything with a white cap. She picks up one prescription bottle with a name she vaguely recognizes but chooses not to delve any deeper. It’s your life, your privacy. 

She finally picks up the right bottle, taking two pills before putting everything back where she found it. She takes a seat back where she was, looking at some of the unfinished work that certainly isn’t pressing. She is in no mood to do any work.

She weighs her options: she could call Zen and tell him, but that goes back on a lot of what she talked to you about. She could just go on the messenger and idly chat, but the guarantee that anyone is going to be there is small. She could keep working, but again, she isn’t in the mood for that. 

Or she could watch one of Zen’s musicals, which has no downside. 

She gathers up all her stuff and goes back into her room, setting her work papers on the table and grabbing her headphones out of her bag. She plugs it into her computer and puts in one of her favorite discs, preparing fully to simply enjoy this for the next couple hours. 

***

Zen groans as the call goes to voicemail again, taking the phone away from his ear and hanging up. It returns him to his text messages with you, of which he’s sent 20 in the past hour. You haven’t answered him at all.

He’s a natural worrier, he knows it’s probably nothing. But he is still so painfully aware of how off you were at rehearsal today. It wasn’t your normal energy. You were drained, quiet, oddly unfocused, and far too fidgety. And, on top of that, you wouldn’t tell him what’s wrong.

Suddenly, he hears his phone ring and rushes to grab it. But, to his disappointment, the only contact displayed is ‘Yoosung’.

Reluctantly, he answers anyway. “Hello?”

“Hihi Zen!” Yoosung chirps, “How are you?”

“I’m alright, just a little worried,” He sighs, walking over to take a seat on the couch.

“Oh no! About what?” Yoosung asks.

“It’s nothing, Yoosung, don’t worry,” He tries to brush him off, “Why’d you call?”

“No, Zen, I wanna know what’s bothering you.” 

“Fine,” He huffs, “After you tell me why you called.”

“Ok ok,” He hears shuffling on the other end, “Did I leave my school ID at your house? I know I came over with it because I had it on me when Seven picked me up, but I can’t seem to find it anymore!”

“Did you take it out somewhere here?” Zen begins to look around the room for where it might be.

Yoosung pauses for a moment, “I took it out to help Jaehee unlock your bedroom door when Seven locked himself in there. I think she just left it somewhere because Seven started chasing me.”

Zen gets up and goes into the kitchen, beginning to scan drawers until he pulls out an ID card with Yoosung’s face on it, “Got it.”

“Oh thank god!” Yoosung sighs with relief, “I don’t really need it at the moment, but if I lost it I’d be in deep water. That would have been the 3rd time this year.”

“How do you- Nevermind,” Zen shakes his head, “It’s you, it makes sense.”

“Ok! Now you have to tell me why you’re worried,” He hears Yoosung sit on his bed.

Zen leans against the counter, “It’s just a friend, she hasn’t responded all night and- and uh- She didn’t seem ok today during rehearsal.”

“Oh, so I’m guessing it’s MC?” 

“You’d be right,” He sighs, “I’m just worried she-” He stops himself from saying anything else.

“She what?” Yoosung presses, “Tell me so I can try to help you worry less! I don’t know her, so there’s no risk I’m going to tell her anything you’re gonna tell me.”

“It’s not that,” He rubs his eyes, “We’ll call it me just being overly worried like I always am.”

“There’s definitely a reason,” Yoosung’s voice gets softer, “I don’t wanna push if it’s something she doesn’t want screamed to the world though. I understand.”

“Thank you, Yoosung.”

“And, as for being worried about her, I’m certainly no expert but,” He hesitates, “Well if it were me, I would want to just know someone was there to lean on if I needed it. She might not be in a place to talk to you right now, either because she needs to think about it on her own or because she can’t find the words or something.”

Zen nods his head as he speaks. “That was actually really helpful, wow,” He laughs, “But really, thank you, dude. I mean it.”

“Of course! I’m happy I could help!” Yoosung gushes, “And I’m not that much of a kid, you know! You’re barely older than me!”

“I’ve easily got double your life experience Yoosung,” He points out.

“Ok fair point,” Yoosung concedes before Zen begins to hear violent clicking from the other side, “Sorry to leave so fast, but my guild is starting a mission right now and I have to be there. Bye-bye Zen!”

Zen laughs, “Of course that’s happening. Cya Yoosung, thanks for the help again!”

He hears Yoosung hang up, taking the phone away from his ear and going to check if you’ve texted him anything. Upon seeing that you, unfortunately, haven’t, he does exactly what Yoosung told him to do and just lets you know he’s there when you need him. It isn’t a lie, even if he wishes you would need him right now so he could know if you’re alright or not.

He prays whatever it is, it’s not you and Jaehee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes aggressive confrontation doesn't solve everything, hehe;;
> 
> and i want to thank everyone for all the kudos and comments!! they really do mean a lot to me, and i'm so happy people are enjoying this pretty much spur of the moment au i decided to write!


	9. Barely Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry abt the wait on this chapter lmao i haven't been writing as much as i should be because i'm <3 lazy <3 but yolo i'm pushing this chapter out despite not being that much farther ahead

You aimlessly tap your fingers against each other as you walk back and forth in front of your bed, eyes trailing along the ground. You’ve been doing this for what has to have been the better of 2 hours. Your legs hurt. You’re tired. You just want to at least sit-down and get a second of rest. 

But you can’t stop moving.

You’ve been in complete overdrive since your argument with Jaehee almost 10 hours ago. You got maybe 3 hours of vague rest, not quite qualifying as sleep. You woke up a few hours ago unable to sit still, unable to just go back to sleep, and unable to get those 7 godforsaken words out of your head. 

‘I thought you were better than that.’

They play on repeat, like the loudest broken record in history. You got so many texts from Zen last night, but nothing they said you were actually able to process. They were simply drowned out by that stupid mantra.

You look up to see light begin to stream in past the blinds, signaling you’ve been awake so long the sun is coming up. You stop and stare at the light, knowing it means soon you’ll have to go back into that kitchen. Look her in the eye again. Say good morning. Go to rehearsal. See Zen after a night of not answering him. 

It’s not worth it. You’re not going to rehearsal today.

***

Jaehee walks out into the kitchen with her bag already in hand, dressed and ready for work. She knows you have work early today, it’s on the calendar and she’s pretty sure you mentioned it to her the other day. Yet, she doesn’t see you anywhere. Everything is just as it was last night, no sign that you’ve stepped out here at all. You don’t normally wake up late, despite kind of being a disorganized mess you’re certainly always on time. Of course, this could just be that the rehearsal was moved, it’s happened before. But it just feels different.

She shakes off the feeling, blaming it on rollover tension from last night and puts her cup in the coffee machine. She checks on the meetings she’s scheduled for the day, looking forward to what seemed like a relatively easy day. A rarity for her. 

The coffee stops dripping into the cup and she takes it off the machine, setting it on the table to cool as she collects her lunch from the fridge. However, when she turns around, she sees your head peeking out from your doorway. Just as fast as she recognizes it’s you, you disappear back into your room. She didn’t get a good enough look at you to know what you were doing, but whatever it is she wants no part of it. 

Jaehee puts the lunch into her bag and takes it off the table, taking her mug in the other hand. She goes to the door, setting everything down for a second to put her jacket and heels on. She leaves and locks the door, making it only halfway down the stairs before her phone rings. She grabs it out of her pocket.

‘Zen’. Odd this early in the morning, but she picks up regardless.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Jaehee,” Zen greets, less enthusiastic than usual. She can hear bustling in the background, likely meaning he isn’t home.

“Hi Zen, this is awfully early for you to be calling,” She walks into the building lobby, “I’m guessing there’s a reason?”

“Yeah, yeah there is,” She can hear a concerningly high amount of worry in his voice, “Have you talked to MC this morning? I know you normally do, even if it’s not the best conversation.”

“No, I didn’t,” She gets into her car but doesn’t start it, “She didn’t come out at all today so I just figured your rehearsal got moved again. I take it that’s not the case, however.”

“Yeah nope, rehearsal call time is in about half an hour,” Zen pauses for a second, “What about yesterday?”

The events from yesterday playback in her head again, seeming a little too personal to share with Zen without asking you first. “I talked to her last night when she got home. She went into her room and I haven’t talked to her since. I saw her peek out this morning, however. Have you not been able to contact her?”

“Not at all,” He sighs, “I texted her last night but she never responded. I was worried then too, Yoosung of all people talked me down from it.”

“Yoosung?” She questions, “That desperate?”

“No! That’s not- He just called and happened to ask how I was and convince me to tell him why I was worried,” He quickly clarifies, “But I know you probably have to go to work, so I’m gonna let you go. I’m sorry for asking so many questions, but thank you for your help Jaehee!”

“Anytime, Zen. I’ll talk to you later,” She turns the car on, “Goodbye.”

“Bye Jaehee!” She pulls the phone away from her ear and hangs up, starting her route to the office. Although she tries to shake this morning’s events from the back of her mind, it simply seems to linger there. Just ever so slightly concerning.

***

Your eyes bounce back and forth on the screen, attempting to focus on the show going on in front of you. Yet, every time you look off toward some floating dust particle the show seems to jump 4 scenes ahead. 

After several frustrating minutes of trying to pinpoint your focus on the same show, you switch the TV to some mindless channel and get up and go into the kitchen. You open and close several cabinets, looking around for something, although you’re not sure what. You’re looking around one of the cabinets when you hear the door open and close, shuffling of bags coming from just inside the doorway.

You turn around to see Jaehee hanging up her coat, her eyes falling on your likely disheveled appearance. She raises an eyebrow slightly and you panic, desperately searching for an excuse to tell her if she asks you anything.

But she doesn’t. “Good afternoon MC. Nice to see you,” Her voice is monotone, as always.

“You too,” You force out, nodding and turning around to grab a random bag out of the cabinet in front of you. Freeze-dried apples, good enough.

“Wait, MC,” She calls, stopping you from running off into your room, “Can you come here a moment?”

You wish you had a reason to say no. “Yeah, ok,” You turn back around and walk over to her. 

“Zen called me this morning, he was concerned about you. Just wanted me to let you know he cared since he couldn’t reach you,” She sits down and begins to take out her work materials, “Maybe you should text him and let him know you’re alive is all. No pressure, though.” 

“Ok, thanks,” You practically whisper as you walk off, avoiding any eye contact with her. She knows somethings off and the last thing you wanna do is enforce that fact. That’s a horrible idea. 

Your phone buzzes in your pocket as you shut the door to your room, and you reluctantly pull it out to see yet another text from Zen.

‘Rehearsal gets out in 30 minutes, are you free to call me then? Missed your wonderful voice today. No pressure though, just here if you wanna talk babe!’

You can’t help but laugh at his stupid flattering comments, very on-brand but still appreciated. There’s no way you can say no to that.

‘Sure, I’ll be around’

You toss the bag of dried apples down onto the bed and flop next to it, opening it and beginning to mindlessly scroll through your phone. 

30 minutes later, practically on the dot, you get a call from Zen. 

You pick up, “Hello?”

“MC! Hi!” He booms from the other side, “Nice to hear your voice!”

“Nice to hear you too, Zen,” You sit up and pull your legs onto the bed, “How was rehearsal?” 

“Overall pretty normal, but costume was chaos without you here,” He laughs, “They couldn’t figure out how you had the costumes organized for like half the rehearsal! Director was pissed!”

You shake your head in confusion, “Isn’t the system I use on the door to my closet?” 

“Yeah! I ended up having to come and help them figure it out,” He groans, “You weren’t lying when you said some of those people shouldn’t have that job.”

“I didn’t think my instructions were that complicated.”

“I mean, they weren’t to me, but they were kinda in MC language,” He laughs, “You have a special kind of organized disorganization. It’s fun!” 

“Yeah, it’s fun when you can’t figure out how I organized costumes,” You playfully mock, “I’ll have to write up clearer instructions.”

“Well,” His voice softens ever so slightly, but you catch it, “How were you today?”

“I’ve been,” You hesitate, “Alright.”

“That sounded like a lie,” He comments. 

“And so what if it was?” You counter, “As far as you need to be concerned, I’m alright.”

“No no,” He protests, “That’s not how this works! I’m worried about you, and I just want you to be ok!”

“I’m just fine,” You argue back, “Don’t worry about me.”

“I’ve heard this one before from you babe, and you’re never ok.”

“I am this time-”

“You’re not this time, either,” He interrupts, “At least tell me a little bit of what’s bothering you.”

You sigh, “Where would I even start?”

“Hmm,” He pauses a moment, “Start at why you didn’t come in today. In the most basic terms.”

“I barely get any sleep last night,” You tell him.

“Ok, good start!” He reassures you, “Why didn’t you get any sleep?”

“I was really worked up and fidgety,” You run your hand back and forth on one of your pillows, “I paced back and forth for probably 3 hours.”

He pauses a moment, “Did something happen that like, caused it? That’s how that works right?”

“Yes, that’s how ‘that works’” You stifle a laugh, “And yeah, but it’s not important, don’t worry about it.”

“Every time you say that I get more worried,” He points out, “I’m gonna take a shot in the dark and say it was probably something with Jaehee, considering if it was work you woulda told me.”

“You’re such a good guesser Zen,” You sarcastically congratulate, “Just an argument, nothing super special.”

“I- But- You-” He stammers, “It seems kinda special th-”

“It isn’t,” You deadpan before rushing to correct your mistake of interrupting him, “Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“You’re good, don’t worry,” He laughs, “You know I don’t care.”

“Thanks,” You practically whisper.

“I’m guessing whatever the hell happened it wasn’t fun, considering Jaehee didn’t mention it at all,” He sighs, “I’m just gonna let you two hash it out. Just know I’m here if you wanna talk, MC.”

“Thank you, Zen” You reply, “Try not to go crazy worrying about me. I’m not dead yet, am I?”

“Ok ok, you have a point,” He agrees, “I’ll just worry about you 150% more than normal, rather than 200%.”

“Make it 115”

“Fine, 115,” He concedes, “I heard you speak and know you’re alive and breathing, so that’s a fair number.”

“Good,” You hear the door across the hall shut, meaning Jaehee is no longer lingering in the kitchen, “I gotta work on a couple costumes I was gonna work on at rehearsal today, so I’m gonna go.”

“All good,” He replies, “I’ll see you at some point soon, MC!”

“See you, Zen.”


	10. RFA Commercial Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking a break from all the action, here's the RFA!! i originally planned to have this be an actually important chapter, but then this got out of hand and now here we are. this is about 25% important information and 75% filler, but i made it fun! yay fun!

Two days pass of the same, abnormal routine. Jaehee wakes up, early as she always does. She goes into the kitchen and has her coffee, you emerging to grab something to eat a few minutes later. You’re always wrapped in blankets and won’t even look her in the eye. If she says good morning, you barely respond. You seem so uncomfortable. 

After you have maybe half a piece of toast, you disappear back into your room, and she doesn’t see you again until the afternoon. And even then, you’re gone as soon as she shows up.

You weren’t like this before your argument. She did something wrong.

And she needs to figure out what it was.

She walks in the house and shuts the door behind her, looking around to see you’re notable absent, at least from the kitchen and living room. She drops her stuff at the door and walks over to look down the hallway, seeing all the doors are open. You must not be home yet, but she swears she saw your car when she pulled in. 

She takes a look at your calendar on the wall, saying that your rehearsal ended an hour ago. Odd, considering your car was in the parking lot and you weren’t home. You probably walked somewhere or something, she’ll have to catch you when you get home. 

She takes a seat on the couch and pulls her computer out of the bag on the floor, opening up some unfinished work but not being able to start before she’s interrupted by an opening chatroom. Not in the mood for work, she joins.

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

[707]: GASP!

[707]: Someone is here!! Hello Jaehee!!!!!

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello Seven. You’re awfully energetic.

[707]: Good day good day!! 

[707]: I got more Honey Buddha Chips!!

[707]: And the maid cleaned lololol

_Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom_

[Yoosung★]: Hihi guys!

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello Yoosung. How are you?

[Yoosung★]: I’m good!

[Yoosung★]: Just got out of class UGH;;

[707]: Why do you even go to school

[Yoosung★]: Stop it Sevennnn dont bully me >-<

[Jaehee Kang]: At least he went.

[Yoosung★]: Yeah!

[Yoosung★]: Wait;; was that a dig at me too?????

[707]: LOLOLOL owned 

[Yoosung★]: Whatever!!!!

[Yoosung★]: How are you Jaehee?

[Jaehee Kang]: I’m alright.

[Jaehee Kang]: Just waiting for MC to come home. I need to talk to her about something but it seems she went out this afternoon.

[707]: Oooooo about whatttt?????

[Yoosung★]: Seven you’re so nosey x-x

[Jaehee Kang]: I might as well have asked for it when I mentioned I needed to talk to her.

[707]: Am I that predictable *o*

[Jaehee Kang]: Yes.

[Yoosung★]: Yes

[707]: Hit me!! Right where it hurts!!

[707]: Pow pow pow!

[707]: Critical blow!!! God Seven loses HP

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello Zen, wonderful to see you.

[Yoosung★]: Zen save us from Seven pls

[ZEN]: Hey guys;;; what’s Seven doing now?

[707]: GAH~~ I’ve been questioned

[707]: God Seven takes another hit

[ZEN]: Is he ok?

[Jaehee Kang]: My money is on no.

[707]: Betting!! ILLEGAL

[707]: Your team loses HP!!

[707]: I need backup!!! NOW

[707]: I call upon……….

[707]: Cat mommy!!

[ZEN]: Is it too late to leave the RFA?

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

[Jumin Han]: Never for you.

[707]: Comeback hit!! Critical damage to ur team!

[Jumin Han]: What is he doing?

[Yoosung★]: We have no idea

[Jaehee Kang]: ^^ He just started doing it out of nowhere;;

[Jumin Han]: Ah, well Luciel, am I on your team?

[ZEN]: Oh you’re absolutely not playing along;; you idiot

[Jumin Han]: Any day if it’s against you.

[707]: Yes yes!! It’s us against them

[707]: And you delt another comeback hit!! Their HP drops!

[Jumin Han]: What’s an HP? Can I pick it up?

[Yoosung★]: Health points, Jumin;;;

[Jumin Han]: Ok, so we’re trying to kill them?

[707]: Well kinda but yeah close enough

[Jumin Han]: Well I like winning.

[707]: Cooperative teammate!! Morale boost!

[Jaehee Kang]: Yoosung do something.

[Yoosung★]: ME?? WHY ME?

[ZEN]: You’re our only hope at shutting Seven and that CEO-in-line up!

[707]: GAH!! Jumin they’re fighting back! We lost HP

[Jumin Han]: Says who?

[Yoosung★]: Did he just deny getting hit?

[707]: Ok Jumin said no ❤️ so we got the HP back!!

[ZEN]: No words 

[Jaehee Kang]: *Too many words.

[Yoosung★]: We flee!!!

[707]: They left!!! Jumin we won!

[Jaehee Kang]: That was an option?

[ZEN]: Guess so

[Jumin Han]: Wonderful.

[ZEN]: The RFA was a mistake

[Jumin Han]: You fit right in ❤️.

[707]: HAHAHSHHAHSA OMG DID HE USE A HEART 

[707]: HAHSBCHJKADNS CDIAS NC ANT  
  


_707 has left the chatroom_

[Yoosung★]: You made him laugh so hard he left

[Jumin Han]: He uses it all the time. Thought it was fitting.

[Jumin Han]: Was it not?

[Yoosung★]: Very very fitting Jumin;;

[Jumin Han]: Good. Exactly what I intended.

[Jaehee Kang]: Oh, MC is home.

[Jaehee Kang]: It was;; interesting spending time with you all.

[Jaehee Kang]: But I’ll be going.

[ZEN]: Wait, MC wasn’t home?

[Jaehee Kang]: No, despite your rehearsal ending over an hour ago she just came home. Likely out with someone, considering her car was parked here when I arrived.

[ZEN]: Ohhh, some of costume crew had late dinner together tonight, that’s why

[ZEN]: Well anyway, have a nice afternoon Jaehee!!

[ZEN]: Don’t argue too much;; 

[Yoosung★]: Byebye Jaehee!!

[Jumin Han]: Have a nice night, Assistant Kang.

[Jaehee Kang]: I’ll try my best Zen.

[Jaehee Kang]: And goodbye everyone.

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

Jaehee shuts her phone off and walks towards the kitchen, pulling one of the stools out and taking a seat on it.

You’re continuously opening and closing the same 5 cabinets, not seeming to notice she’s sitting right behind you until you turn around. You barely spare her more than a passing glance, turning to the fridge and opening it, grabbing a metal water bottle out with the hand not holding some bag of food.

You go to walk off into your room but she stops you before you can get into the hallway.

“MC, wait,” She looks up at you, stopped but still facing down the hallway, “Can you come here a moment? I just want to talk to you, nothing pressing.”

Your head falls and you turn back around, leaning over the side of the island and looking up at her, “Yeah?”

She gestures in front of her, “Can you sit?”

“Sure, yeah,” You set your things on the table and take a seat in front of her, shifting uncomfortably, “What do you need?”

She ditches her professional tone and softens her voice, “What’s bothering you, MC?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a soft spot for the RFA boys' shenanigans so i knew i had to put some more in when i could


	11. Coffee or Tea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second times a charm?

You shake your head, giving Jaehee a slightly confused look, “What are you talking about?”

“You- haven’t quite been you recently,” She desperately tries to search for the words to phrase it right, “I might not be of much help, but I at least want to extend the offer.”

“There’s-” You look down at the table, and she sees your hand fall back into its familiar repetitive movement, “Nothing. Nothing’s bothering me.”

She doesn’t buy it for a second. “I know that’s not the truth, MC. If nothing was bothering you, I would have seen you a lot more the past 3 days.”

“Aren’t you happy?” You suddenly shoot, “You got what you wanted. I went away!”

“I never-”

“Yes! Yes, you did!” You get up and take a step back. Your voice sounds angry, but your face certainly doesn’t look it. You look like you did the other day, on the verge of tears again. 

“I didn’t,” She calmly assures you, “I don’t want this, I don’t want you to be upset like this.”

“I’m not upset,” You sound more like you’re trying to convince yourself, “I’m fine, I’m ok, there’s nothing wrong!” You wave your hands as you speak, trying to get out some sort of pent up frustration. 

“You’re not, and that’s ok-”

“I am!” You yell back, tears beginning to streak down your cheeks, “I’m fine I’m fine I’m fine.” You bury your head in your hands, refusing to look up at her.

“MC,” She softly tries to call your attention back up, “Come here, sit. Please.”

Your eyes stay glued to the ground, but you take your hands away from your face and sit across from her. “What’re you gonna do, make fun of me from closer?” You practically whisper, crossing your arms over your chest.

“I- I would never do that,” She pauses a moment, “Why would I?”

“Because you hate me, for God’s sake. And I’m sitting in front of you, pathetically crying,” You rest your head in your hands again, “That’s prime material.”

She’s not at all sure why, but she takes your hands away from your face, holding them in hers. It feels right. “I’m not going to make fun of you, or laugh, or do anything. I don’t hate you, I’ve never hated you, and I don’t think I ever could hate you,” She quietly consoles, “I just want you to tell me what’s wrong.” 

You look up for a moment, almost in shock, before shaking your head and looking away, drawing your hands back to cross over your chest on the table in front of you, “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” She reassures you, “And even if seems like it is, if it’s bothering you this much, I assure you it can’t be.” She’s almost shocked by the somehow natural ability to console you as if the words just appeared from some untapped bank in the back of her brain. She never believed she was a people person, but she was at least somewhat wrong. 

“You said something, the other day, you just sounded like someone I guess and it got to me,” You sigh, “It’s not your fault, you wouldn’t have known.”

“What did I say?” She asks, “Whatever it was, I likely didn’t mean it. I apologize, I said a lot of inappropriate things the other day.”

“No, don’t apologize, I should be apologizing,” You still refuse to look up at her for more than a moment, “I shouldn’t have disappointed you.” 

Her eyes widen in shock for a moment as she pinpoints what she said that upset you. “I’m not at all disappointed, I sincerely apologize I ever made you think that,” She clarifies, “Things simply escalated, I certainly shouldn’t have said any of the things I did. I understand things get heated in the moment, impulses seem like much easier responses.”

You shake your head. “It’s my fault, I snapped at you and I shouldn’t have. I did it today too, I’m sorry,” Your voice drops to almost inaudible, “God, I have no control.”

Jaehee studies your facial expression for a moment, attempting to understand if this is the whole story. You look up at her, obviously expecting her to respond or at least walk away. “What else is wrong?” She presses.

“Hm?” You raise an eyebrow slightly, “What do you mean?”

She gives you a sympathetic smile, “I can see it, I know that’s not the only thing bothering you.”

You rub your face, “How do you read me so well?” You mutter.

“We have been living together for almost a month, comes with the arrangement.”

Your head shoots up, clearly not expecting her to be able to hear what you said. Not her fault she has good ears. 

She takes advantage of having your full attention on her, “You said before, that I sounded like someone. Who?”

“Oh, no one,” You quickly brush her off, “Nothing, nevermind.”

“Not nothing,” She pushes, still trying to keep herself sounding calm, “It’s ok, I won’t judge you for whatever you tell me.”

You pause for a moment before getting up and going into one of the cabinets. She tries to see what you’re getting, very confused as to what you’re going to tell her with something in the cabinet with all the pill bottles. Finally, you grab an orange pharmacy bottle out and slide it across the table at her. She almost drops it, not expecting to be slid a pill bottle in a conversation like this.

“What does this-” She’s interrupted by you turning the bottle and pointing at the name on it. 

‘Adderall XR’

“Sound familiar?” You quietly ask as you take a seat.

She cocks her head at the bottle, recognizing the name but not what it’s used-

“Oh,” She looks up, “You have ADHD?”

“Unfortunately,” You whisper, taking the bottle back, “You just- you sounded like my parents, when I was a kid. Despite years of teachers telling them maybe get me tested they simply insisted I was just a ‘sensitive disappointment’.” 

“That’s horrible, you’re not at all,” She hesitates, trying to form the right words before she says them, “I’m so sorry for ever making it seem like I thought anything like that, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s ok, don’t apologize,” You look you and force a small smile, “I should’ve told you when you moved in. Despite this bottle costing a pretty penny, it doesn’t help too much.” 

“I don’t care that I only just found out but- Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want it to seem like an excuse- if that makes sense,” You drum your fingers against the table, “Again, with the parents thing-” You stop yourself, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to dump this whole story on you.”

“No no, I asked to hear it,” She corrects you, “If you’re comfortable telling me, I’d love to listen.”

You open your mouth to speak, but it takes a moment for you to form the story you want to tell. “Well, I was 18 when I got diagnosed, because my parents weren’t going to do it. I still lived with them at the time since I went to a local community college, naturally because I wasn’t the best student my whole life. And right after I did, when either parent would yell at me for something I physically couldn’t control, I would always tell them why. It worked maybe twice before they started telling me I couldn’t use it as an ‘excuse’ for talking over people or forgetting to do literally anything. I kinda stopped, but if I did mention it they’d treat me like I was weird or something. I just- I never really told anyone after that? I mean, I told Zen I had it but never the whole backstory. I know, it’s a stupid sob story though, I should be over it by now.” By the time you finish, your voice is much quieter, likely to conceal how shaky it became.

“You don’t need to be over it, that’s disgusting they would ever convince you of that. I wish I had known, but it’s ok that you weren’t comfortable with that.”

“Yeah,” You nod, “I’m sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable with anything I did or said. I just- I’m normally good at, at the least, making people tolerate me but I guess living with someone is a whole different story.”

“And I’m sorry too, for continuously making everything into a petty argument,” She stands up, “Here let’s do something.”

You perk up, “What are we doing?”

“Let’s start over.”

***

You watch as Jaehee begins to walk off towards the door. “What? Where are you going? What’s going on?” You continuously question, taking a couple of steps around the island. 

“Oh wait, hold on,” She rushes off into her room, emerging with a suitcase, “We have to make it realistic.” 

“What are we making realistic?” You take a few more steps towards her as she walks off towards the door.

“I’m going to knock on the door, and you’re going to greet me as if you’ve never met me before. Like when I first moved in.” 

She opens the door and walks out into the hallway, shutting it before you can respond. She knocks on the door and you walk over and open it, seeing the most genuine smile painted on her face. You can’t help but reciprocate it.

She holds her hand out, “Nice to finally meet you, MC.”

You shake her hand and beam back at her, “You too, Jaehee!”

She draws her hand away and opens her arms, and you immediately take up the offer. You give her a huge hug, and you both stand there for what had to have been at least a couple of minutes. It’s not awkward and tense, as your first one had been. It’s warm and welcoming.

A perfect new start.

You step back and hold out your hand, “Come inside!”

She walks in and sets the suitcase at the door, and you rush off into the kitchen.

You giggle as she takes a seat at the island in front of you.

“So tell me, are you more of a coffee or tea person?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	12. Nothing Like Before

Your eyes flutter open, blinded by the barely blocked sunlight behind the thin curtain. You hold your hand up to the light and sit up, dangling your feet over the edge of the bed. You push yourself up and open the curtains, allowing the light to flow into the room as your eyes adjust to the new bright light. You walk over to the nightstand on the other side of your bed, grabbing your phone off and heading down the hallway. 

Jaehee is sitting at the island with a cup of coffee in front of her, reading something on her computer in front of her. She’s wearing the striped turtleneck, the one that somehow looks so good on her.

You instinctively smile and take a seat across from her, although she doesn’t notice you. You push her computer screen down and she looks up in surprise.

“Oh! Good morning MC,” She laughs, “You scared me.”

“Whoops!” You giggle, getting up to fill the kettle, “You’re up early this morning.”

“Unfortunately,” She sighs, “I didn’t want to be, but I’m starting to get behind on work. I decided to wake up early so I don’t spend every daylit hour working.”

“You work way too much,” You set the kettle on the stove, “I certainly couldn’t do it. Especially at home.”

“Eh,” She shrugs as you turn back around, “I’ve learned to adapt.”

You take a seat once again, “Still sucks you work so much, though.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” She smiles, “It’s gotten to me only a couple of times, and it’s normally only at the end of a quarter. Or, when my boss is stressed. Either one.”

“Your boss is. In. Sane.” You enunciate, “Zen has probably told me a million stories about that man. I’ve never met him and yet I know how much of a, quote, stonehearted cold condescending rich man he is.”

Her eyes widen, “Those are some choice words. Zen and he don’t get along in the slightest. They never have.”

“How are they part of the same organization?” You question, “From the way Zen talks about him, it sounds like the second he gets in a room with him he’s gonna tear his head off.”

“Oh trust me, they are a nightmare to put next to one another. It’s even worse when someone else gets sucked in because it’s normally Yoosung-”

“He’s the blonde, right?” You ask but quickly cover your mouth when you realize your mistake, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

She holds out a hand to stop you, “No you’re ok! No worries,” You relax slightly. “And yes, that’s Yoosung. They always seem to argue about him in front of him, and it always ends in either tears or someone storming out. Sometimes both.”

“Zen didn’t tell me these stories!” You jokingly yell, “Some friend he is, not hooking me up with any of the good RFA stories.” 

She laughs, “That’s because he doesn’t want to tell you he essentially made Yoosung cry. That’s practically a federal crime.”

“Zen talks about him the same way but isn’t he not actually that much younger?”

“He’s 20, yes, but he also has the most normal life in the RFA,” She points out, “He may be close in years, but mentally he’s like 10. It’s ok, we love him anyway.”

The kettle whistles on the stovetop and you jump in surprise, not expecting it to heat up that fast. Jaehee stifles a laugh at your surprise face and you playfully roll your eyes are her, getting up and grabbing the kettle. You pour it into a mug and set a teabag in, a different flavor than normal, grabbing the mug and a spoon and turning around to set it on the island. You absentmindedly move the teabag around in the cup, zoning out staring at one of her papers.

You don’t realize she’s speaking to you until she waves a hand in front of your face and your head shoots up, “I’m sorry!”

“You’re ok, you’re ok!” She holds out a hand, “I was just asking what your plans were for today since I saw you didn’t have rehearsal.”

“Oh,” You smile, “Well, nothing yet. I normally stay in on days off but I’m kinda feeling going out today. Haven’t decided where though.” You take a sip of your now cool enough tea. 

“I don’t really ‘go out’ often, where would you go?” She asks, “I genuinely have no idea, I’m normally either at work working or at home working.”

“I’ve noticed,” You jokingly deadpan, eliciting a laugh from Jaehee, “But there are tons of places I like to go out to. The mall is fun, even alone, there are a few small shops on a street a couple of blocks over, people watching at the park is always a blast, and there are some nice cafes around here too.”

Her head perks up at the last option, and she almost seems excited until she replaces it with a softer smile. “I don’t know this many places around my apartment, wow.”

You giggle as you take another sip of tea. “I like to know the area. Even if I’m staying in a hotel, I like to at least know the lobby well. A comfort thing, I guess. In case I zone out and need to know where I ended up.” 

“Ah, that makes sense,” She nods.

“What about you?” You rest your arms on the table, “What are your plans today?”

“Likely work, as usual,” She shrugs, “Nothing special about Sundays for me.”

“Oh my god, you should come out with me today!” You wave your hands excitedly, “We could go to that cafe down the road, and maybe that cool corner store, then I can show you this cute flower shop I like because I’m horrible at keeping plants alive. There’s also this record shop I love going into because-” You clasp a hand over your mouth, “I’m sorry! You didn’t even say yes yet and I’m already rattling off places.”

She looks almost disappointed when you stop talking. “Oh no, you’re fine, I think that sounds wonderful!” She laughs, “If you would like me to tag along I would love to, though I’m not much fun.”

“I’m sure you are!” You argue, “I’m having fun right now! You won’t drag anything down, trust me.”

“I don’t believe you, but alright,” She holds her hands up, “If you insist.”

“You don’t have to come, though!” You reiterate, “I won’t take it personally, I promise.” 

“I want to come,” She reassures you, “You pick where to go, and I’ll go with you.”

“Yay!” You exclaim, “I’m so excited!”

***

Jaehee studies herself in the mirror, attempting to judge if this is an appropriate outfit for today. Almost all of her clothes are either formal or practically pajamas, leaving little room for things to wear on general outings. The jeans are a safe bet, but the white top is a little shorter than she’s used to. Her button-ups for work normally are past her hips, this shirt doesn’t even reach them. Oh well, no time better than the present.

She grabs her phone off the charger and heads out of her room, seeing you sitting on the counter in the kitchen. You haven’t noticed she walked into the room yet, still reading something on your phone. Naturally, you look infinitely better than she does, with a white skirt and a blue off the shoulder top. Two front strands of your hair are tied back with a ribbon. God, you look adorable-

As a friend. She just respects your style. Nothing more than that.

“Caught you staring!” You giggle and she feels her cheeks heat up.

“Sorry, I got lost in thought, I didn’t mean to stare,” She apologizes.

You wave it off. “I don’t care, doesn’t phase me. I do it all the time to people by accident,” You excitedly point to her clothes, “I love your outfit!”

She smiles, “Thank you, and same to you. Blue looks nice on you.”

Oh, that did not just come out of her mouth.

“Thank you!” You smile back, “I was conflicted between this color for this shirt and like a dark green. Both colors look really nice with white casually, so I struggled picking. But I think this was the better choice with my skin and hair. Green isn’t really my color.”

“I agree the blue looks nice, but I’m sure green would have looked fine as well.” 

You glance down at your phone and read something before looking back up. “Sorry! The cast and crew are going crazy at the moment and I have no idea why. Zen’s dead so he can’t help me figure out what’s going on either.” 

“It’s alright, I understand. The likelihood that my boss is going to call me at any moment is always high,” She drops her phone in her back pocket, “Are you ready?”

“Yes!” You exclaim, gesturing for her to follow you, “Come on, I’ve decided where we’re gonna go first!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lovely *friends* :))


	13. Perfect Patchwork

“This place has the best little muffin things. They have this filling and it’s so so good but I can’t really remember what it’s called. I got them once when I came here with a friend and she said they were good so I tried it and was so mad I went months without having one. I always would come here before work and sometimes after because it has a really nice atmosphere to work in. Although this one time…”

Jaehee listens attentively as you ramble on, telling story after story as you both walk down the street to the cafe you decided on. The talking really doesn’t bother her at all, in fact, she’s beginning to find herself enjoying it. Hearing you excited just makes her so happy, and she has an inkling of an idea why. 

But that idea is not right, it’s just how people work. Everyone feeds off each other’s happiness. She chooses to blame it on basic human nature.

“Here, look we’re here!” You point to a small building you’re both walking up to. You grab the door and gesture for her to go inside. She nods as thanks and you both walk up to the counter. 

You both order and walk over to take a seat at one of the tables. You pull out your phone and read through something before your jaw drops in shock.

“What the hell-” You whisper, screenshotting something before typing something out.

“What’s going on?” Jaehee inquires, confused as to why you’re so frantically texting.

“Hold on I’ll tell you in a minute, I gotta text Zen this screenshot.” You swipe in and out of a couple of messages, typing several things before setting your phone down on the table. You rub your eyes, “So, stay with me here, one of the girls on our costume crew took home a couple of the lead costumes to work on at home because she good at doing this very specific stitch work that they all needed, right?”

“Following,” Jaehee nods along. 

“But she didn’t ask or tell anyone before she did it, so we thought the costumes were missing all morning, which is what cast and crew as a group were freaking out about. Finally, she said she had them and a couple of the really dramatic crew members got really really mad at her. So she started going on about how she hates working with this theatre and everyone around here sucks yatta yatta, but all of a sudden she says she’s gonna quit and leaves the group chat we’re all in,” You explain.

“But doesn’t she still have the costumes?” 

“Exactly!” You agree, “And none of us have any idea how to get to her.”

She shakes her head, “This is ridiculous, I’ve heard of nothing like this at C&R.”

“Yeah, some theatre kids who go into theatre never grow up,” You roll your eyes, “It’s insane. Most are perfectly fine, but the rest make good stories.” 

She laughs, “That’s a wonderful way to think of it. I would simply see it as excessively annoying.”

You shrug, “You get used to it.” 

Your food is brought over to the table and you both thank the waiter before taking a sip of your respective drinks.

“So because I’m so over everyone on this crew at the moment,” You lean onto the table, “Do you have any good stories?”

“Not many,” She thinks for a moment, “Only RFA ones. Which you’ve likely heard before.”

“Tell me anyway!” You giggle, “Zen normally only tells me his very biased version.”

“Hmm, well there was this one time…”

***

You couldn’t have asked for a better day.

The two of you went on such a series of adventures to anywhere you could think of. The cafe, the flower shop, the record store, a couple of cute stores you dragged her through. You can’t really remember the last time someone willingly let you drag them around everywhere you wanted to go. Let alone someone you made yourself believe you didn’t even like. 

If you had told yourself on Thursday that in less than a week you’d be spending an entire, pleasant day with Jaehee, you wouldn’t have believed you. 

You both arrived back home an hour ago, you sitting on the couch and Jaehee at the island in the kitchen. She has her computer out and a few documents spread over the table. Steam emits from a cup of coffee next to her, of which she frequently takes sips from.

Yes, you have the TV on, but what you’re watching isn’t particularly interesting. For some reason, you’d much rather watch her, even if it’s just her back.

It’s been one day. One day. And you’ve already fallen for her. You’re barely friends!

Well, that first part’s a lie. You fell for her the second she walked into this house. It simply got covered up by so much denial wrapped in hatred you refused to realize it. But you’re sure she doesn’t feel the same. There’s no way, not this quickly. 

You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket and you grab it, seeing a text from Zen. Finally, after being MIA all day.

‘Babe what the HELL went on today?? I came back to a million messages and one less crew member????’

‘Where on God’s green earth were you all day Zen--’

‘I was out all day and my phone died while I was at the gym this morning. Sorry I didn’t respond’

‘No worries dude. Do you want me to explain what happened??’

‘Yeah, can I call you?’

‘Sure’

You click the TV off and walk off into your room, shutting the door behind you so not too much of your noise carries down the hall since Jaehee, somehow, works in silence. She explained it today but yet you’ll never understand how she does that.

Zen calls you and you pick up.

“Hey Zen!” You greet, “How are you?”

“You’re awfully animated,” He laughs, “And I’m good, a little tired from today but other than that. How are you?”

“I’m good!” You excitedly reply, “I had a good day so I’m pumped from that.”

“Ooo, do tell,” He laughs, “I wanna feed off some of these good vibes!”

“I went out on a fun series of adventures today,” You explain, getting the best idea of how to reveal the other half of that story, “Here, I’ll send you a picture.”

“I hope it has your wonderful face in it.” You laugh and roll your eyes at his never-ending friend flattery, taking your phone away from your ear to send him the picture. It’s of you and Jaehee in a mirror at one of the stores you went into, drinks in both your hands and sunglasses on your head. She’s wearing the cute garden hat you ‘gently’ encouraged her to get because it fit her so well. 

You see it deliver and switch back to the call screen, putting the phone back to your ear. “There, look at that.”

“Ok let me-” He stops mid-sentence, “Babe, is that who I think it is?!”

You giggle, “Yes it is!”

“Oh my god, I missed so much today,” He sighs, laughing.

“It technically was last night too sooo.”

“My god, you’ve kept me in the dark for so long!”

“You practically died today!” You argue, “How would I have told you, telepathy?”

“Yes!” He exclaims, both of you laughing, “But really, you’re telling me that story, right?”

“Yes yes, Mr. Needy.” 

He groans at your comment, “Ok, start with crew so I can be mad first, then end with you two so I can redeem some of that joy.”

“Ok, costume crew story first. You know Michaela, right?”

***

Jaehee sighs as she sends the next email, her inbox seeming to fill up just as quickly as she empties it. Of course, she doesn’t regret going out today at all, but she feels so guilty about it. How could she go out and have fun when there’s this much work waiting at home?

Her eyelids seem to get heavier when she refreshes the page and sees even more meetings to schedule, tickets to be booked, and information to be combed through. She takes another sip of her coffee, starting her work from the bottom of the unread list. She books another meeting. Tomorrow at 3 pm.

After several more emails, she glances at the clock in the top corner of her screen. 2:45 am. That’s late, considering she gets up at 6 in the morning.

But she just isn’t done.

So she continues to labor on, tackling all the untouched emails and tasks from today. It’s satisfying getting things done, but it’s also painful forcing herself to stay awake. Her coffee soon empties, and she puts off getting up and getting more. Deciding her time is better spent working on the tasks at hand.

More work. 

More work.

More work.

More…

***

You turn off your alarm and force yourself out of bed, groggily grabbing your phone and making your way down the hallway. Talk about early rehearsal, you are absolutely not used to getting up at 6 am. It’s mornings like this you’re grateful for a job that doesn’t make you do this every day.

You make it to the end of the hallway and are met with an interesting sight. Jaehee is slumped over the island in the kitchen, resting on her arms and asleep still in the outfit she wore out yesterday. All her work is out in front of her, her computer lid still completely open, meaning she didn’t mean to fall asleep at the kitchen counter. 

You lean against the wall attempting to choose what to do. You know she needs to go to work today, but god do you not want to wake her up. You couldn’t even begin to imagine how late she was out here working, and you know she doesn’t get enough sleep to begin with. The past month made that pretty obvious.

But you have to help her get to work and not fall under even farther.

You walk up to her carefully and shake her slightly, trying not to startle her awake.

“Jaehee,” You whisper, “Jaehee!” 

She stirs and sits up, looking around for a moment before her eyes settle on you. Her eyes widen as she realizes what happened.

“Good morning!” You smile, “I really didn’t want to wake you, but I figured you had to go to work this morning so maybe I should.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t believe I fell asleep,” She rubs her eyes, “What time is it?”

“Uhhh,” You pull out your phone, “6:36.”

“Shoot!” She shuts her computer and collects her papers into a pile, stacking them on top of her computer before disappearing off into her room. 

You feel guilty she has to go from just waking up to ready to leave for work, as you know you would never be able to do that yourself. Brushing it off, you go into the fridge and dig around for something to eat, settling on making yourself scrambled eggs this morning. You’re feeling ambitious, and you’re just going with that flow. They’re generally fast, so you’ll make enough for Jaehee too, why not. 

By the time you finish, she’s just walking out of her room, bags and such in hand.

“I know you’re probably on a tight schedule, but I made you eggs!” You slide a plate to her, “It’s important to eat breakfast.” 

She gives you a sympathetic smile, “I’m so sorry, but I woke up later than normal so I need to be on my way to the office. I appreciate the gesture, though. Maybe after work settles down.”

“You haven’t eaten since lunch, though.”

“It’s alright, don’t worry about me,” She makes her way toward the door, grabbing her coat off the rack, “I’ll see you this afternoon, MC.”

“Goodbye Jaehee!” You call as she walks out the door. Your shoulders drop in defeat as you take a seat at the table across from her untouched plate. You hate the silence, granted you always hate silence, so you begrudgingly get back up and turn the speaker on, connecting your phone and putting some music on before taking a seat back at the island. You pull out your phone and shoot Zen a ‘Very early good morning to our unfortunate rehearsal hours’ text before aimlessly scrolling back through anything you click on.

You’re surprised when he texts you back a full sentence.

‘Goodmorning babe. Was Jaehee like-- alive this morning?? She wasn’t on the messenger last night at all so we thought she died’

‘Well she was asleep at the kitchen island this morning but she wasn’t dead’

‘Ok well at least she wasn’t dead. That’s always comforting’

‘Why would she be dead??? Sometimes you say things and I get very confused by them’

‘I’m telling you she’s come close to working herself to death before. No fault of her’s, of course’

‘Naturally. Her boss is kinda seeming like a bitch ngl’

‘He IS oh my god I cannot STAND Jumin. He’s gonna show up in the chat like :| Hello everyone. and expect me to NOT rip him apart’

‘Ok chill’

‘He just gets me so heated’

‘I can tell’

‘Not to freak you out but are you ready to walk out the door in like 5 minutes?’

You glance up at your phone’s clock and see it’s already almost 7 am.

‘Shoot shoot shoot I am very much not ready’

‘Go get ready babe, I’ll see you at practice!’

‘Cya Zen!!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUCH great friends 😺


	14. God Seven Knows All!

Work seemed to drag on and on, every day this week bringing a new, wonderful set of meetings and reports and research and presentations and-

Jaehee’s list could go on forever. Especially today, nothing seemed to be going right. Not only was she drowning in work, but she couldn’t seem to focus on any of it. This week she’s gotten a lot closer with you, both of you sharing fleeting but genuine moments chatting with one another. She’s been so busy that she couldn’t talk to you as much as she wishes she could, but you’ve made it clear you understand.

She’s begun to notice small things about you that make sitting at the table surrounded by work a little more bearable: 

Whenever you would talk her ear off about something you found interest in, or something that happened at work, she couldn’t help but smile. Your voice was a frequent sound in the house, but she never got tired of it. You have so many genuine passions you could talk about all day.

The unique plates of food you slide across the table at random hours of the afternoon. They’re always arranged in strange patterns, and you’ve done in at least 6 or 7 times in the past week. It’s very, you, to say the least. And she likes you, so that works for her. She always feels guilty when she doesn’t eat that much of it.

Oh, your laugh. That laugh was going to be the death of her. She has no idea where this came from, but she adores your laugh. It’s high pitched, but not ear piercing, and filled with so much joy. It sounds almost melodic, even the couple of times she’s heard you in hysterics, it’s still one of her favorite things to hear. She wishes she was funnier, so she could make you laugh more often. 

Why, why, why does she keep thinking about you? She has people in her life who care about her, asking her if she’s eaten and talking to her about the things they like. She doesn’t understand what makes you any different. 

Someone knocks on her door but invites themselves in before she can answer. “Assistant Kang?”

Of course it’s her boss.

“Yes, Mr. Han?” She sits up straighter, attempting to look like her head wasn’t just wandering for 5 minutes straight.

He holds out a stack of papers, “Here are the materials from today’s meeting,” She takes the papers, “You’re excused to go home if you’d like, Assistant Kang. Have a nice weekend.”

“You as well,” She replies as he walks out the door.

She sighs and leans back in her chair, staring at the ceiling for the moment before sitting back up and beginning to collect all her stuff to go home. She packs everything in her bag and slings it over her shoulder, scrolling through some missed chatrooms while walking down to her car. She sees an open chatroom and decides to jump in.

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

[707]: omgomgomg it’s Jaehee!!

[707]: Hulloo

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello, Luciel. 

[ZEN]: Hey Jaehee!

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello to you too, Zen.

[ZEN]: How are you today? I haven’t caught you at all today lmao

[Jaehee Kang]: Tired. Things have been busier than usual at work. But other than that well.

_Jumin Han has joined the chatroom_

[707]: Hiiiiii Juminnnnnn

[ZEN]: Oh look who rolled up

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello, Mr. Han. 

[Jumin Han]: Hello to both of you. Not you though, Zen.

[ZEN]: I don’t want your hello

[Jumin Han]: Have you left yet, Assistant Kang?

[Jaehee Kang]: I left the building, yes, but I’m in my car at the moment.

[ZEN]: It’s so late!!! You just left?

[Jaehee Kang]: We had a late meeting this afternoon, and I had a decent amount of work to do as well.

[Jumin Han]: It wasn’t that much, in truth.

[ZEN]: Well how would you know?!?!? You never say you’re overworking her when you clearly are!!!

[Jaehee Kang]: It’s alright, Zen, it was partially me. I wasn’t as focused as I likely should have been today. 

[Jumin Han]: I apologize for cutting in and leaving so quickly, but it seems my father needs me.

[Jumin Han]: I’ll be seeing you all.

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

[ZEN]: I’m gonna pretend that didn’t happen

[ZEN]: But was there a reason?? I mean of course you’re probably tired honestly I would be too

[Jaehee Kang]: It’s not necessarily tiredness, that’s pretty much a constant. 

[Jaehee Kang]: Just preoccupied with something.

[707]: With whaaaaaaaat

[Jaehee Kang]: Nothing of interest, Luciel;;

[707]: Oooo is it a someONE 

[707]: It’s someone I know it is!!!

[707]: Who is it who is it who is it

[ZEN]: How the hell do you know it’s someone Seven?????

[707]: God seven knows ALL

[Jaehee Kang]: ;;;

[707]: hehehehehehe 

[707]: You’re saved for today, madam Jaehee!!! God Seven needs to work

[707]: Bye bye guys!

[Jaehee Kang]: Goodbye, Luciel.

[ZEN]: Cya, Seven.

_707 has left the chatroom_

[ZEN]: He’s insane

[Jaehee Kang]: Agreed;;

[ZEN]: You know whatever it is, you can always talk to me about it right?

[Jaehee Kang]: Yes, thank you Zen. I appreciate it.

[ZEN]: You should be going home, shouldn’t you?

[Jaehee Kang]: Yes I should be. Goodbye Zen.

[ZEN]: Bye Jaehee!

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

***

Jaehee takes a seat on the couch, setting her computer in front of her and her bag at her feet. You come falling out of your room, almost on cue. 

“Hello hello!” You greet, “How are things with you?”

“They’re alright. Simply tired is all,” She turns to you, “Long workday.”

“It feels like you say that every day,” Your smile fades, “I don’t want work to get to you!” 

She shakes her head, “Don’t worry for me, I’ll be alright.” She’s interrupted by the ding of her phone in her pocket. She grabs it out, praying it’s not her boss.

She’s lucky this time, it’s Seven. 

She looks up and sees you grabbing something out of a cabinet and smiling at her as you make your way back to her room. “I’ll be in my room if you wanna chat and take a break, Jaehee! And I’ll come back out and make sure you’ve eaten too!”

“Thank you, MC.” You walk off down the hallway and she pulls back out her phone, going in and reading the message Seven sent her.

‘Sooooo when are you gonna tell MC you like her?!??!?!?’

She freezes. How the hell did he figure that out? And what does she say to it? If she says no and he finds out he’s right, he’s never going to let her live that down. But if she says yes, he’s gonna ask a million questions and her faith in him not telling everyone is low. Although, he is a good secret keeper so maybe-

‘Your lack of response is a yes! I can feeeeeeel it’

God, he’s too smart for his own good sometimes. Well, she might as well affirm his belief at this point, maybe he’ll be less inclined to blab it to everyone else.

‘How did you figure this out?’

‘I’m smart! And the way you talk about her makes it suuuuper obvious’

‘Is it really that obvious;; I thought I was simply talking about her as a friend.’

‘Well, it may seem like that to any common eye, but to God Seven, I know that’s admiration. Madam Jaehee doesn’t talk about anyone with that kind of enthusiasm’

‘You better keep this piece of information to yourself, Luciel.’

‘I will!! I’m gonna be your wingman!’

‘W h a t?’

‘Yeah!!!!!!!!’

‘You don’t even know her! How are you managing this?’

‘Well, I’m gonna help you find out if she feels the same! I already found a whole bunch of her information and social medias. I’m guessing you know she swings your way??’

‘Yes, I knew she was a lesbian already. She has a flag hanging in her room.’

‘Ooo you’re informed! Did you know she had a really rocky relationship 3 years ago?’

‘No- this feels illegal.’

‘This part isn’t it’s on Twitter! Well, it’s a private Twitter and I did hack into it but other than that >v<’

‘Oh my goodness Luciel;;’

‘I’m not gonna tell you anything bad! I’m sure if you asked her if you could follow her on Twitter she would say yes. Soooo it’s not illegal!’ 

‘You’re an anomaly.’

‘I’m the anomaly that’s gonna court you with MC! What a cute couple you’ll be!! Are you planning on telling her at all??’

‘Absolutely not, not unless she says it to me first. We just became friends recently, beforehand we were both convinced the other one hated them. I’m not going from ‘I despise you’ to ‘I love you’ this quickly.’

‘Hmmm, I’m gonna do some searching for you and find out if you should!!!!! I have faith!!’

‘I appreciate the gesture, Luciel, mostly because I know I couldn’t convince you not to do this.’

‘You’re absolutely right! I’ll tell u if I find anything fun. Have a good night, don’t swoon too much!’

‘God, you’re a piece of work sometimes. But you as well, Luciel, don’t stay up too late.’

‘I willlll’

She rolls her eyes and tosses her phone beside her, pressing her palms into her eyes hoping maybe, maybe, it will kill her. She can’t believe Seven found out, she’s convinced he just pulled that out and hoped it was right. But she knows he figured that out on his own. And she also knows he’s going to subtly make fun of her for it until something happens.

Wonderful. She LOVES the RFA.

***

You carefully stitch the thread through the sleeve of the costume in front of you, patching a small tear that caught on a jagged prop. You haven’t pricked your thumb yet, which is rare for you, because normally something distracts you and-

The phone rings and you jump, naturally pricking your thumb. You shake your hand out and grab the phone, seeing an incoming call from Zen.

You answer, “Hello?”

“Hey, babe! Are you bust right now?” 

“Uhh I mean, I was sewing, but not really,” You reply, “Why?”

“I’m lonelyyyy,” He whines, “Do you wanna come over and hang for a little?”

“Fine, but I’m driving so I can’t drink,” You remind him, “I’m responsible.”

“Yes, very responsible,” He laughs, “I’ll see you soon?”

You roll your eyes, “Yes, you’ll see me soon. Bye Zen!”

“Bye-bye MC!”

You drop your phone in your back pocket and set the costume on the bed, deciding you’ll finish it when you get home. You open the door and walk down the hallway, seeing Jaehee on the couch with her computer on her lap. 

“Hey, Jaehee!” You call, “I’m going over to Zen’s place, so I probably won’t be back until later tonight.”

She looks back at you, “When did you plan that?”

You shrug. “Zen just called me whining about how he was lonely,” You giggle, “He’s needy.”

She smiles and looks back to her computer, “I’ll probably be out here when you get back.” 

“I’m hoping you’ll be asleep!” You walk towards the door, “You don’t get enough sleep.”

She glances up, “I try my best, but I’ve been overloaded recently. It’ll likely calm down soon, we’re turning over the quarter at the moment.”

“I don’t know what that means but it sounds horrifying,” You slip your shoes on and grab your key off the hook, “I’ll see you tonight! Make sure you eat something!”

“Have a fun night MC.”

“Goodbye, Jaehee!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seven has entered the arena!!


	15. Zen's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yes this is one scene but it's important so yolo

You park your car outside Zen’s place and get out, walking up to the door and knocking. You hear shuffling from inside before the door opens, revealing a slightly disheveled Zen standing on the other side. 

“MC!” He exclaims, wrapping you in a huge bearhug, “I missed you!”

“You saw me at rehearsal!” You giggle, “How could you miss me?”

He steps back, smiling, “I always miss you!”

You shake your head and playfully roll your eyes, “Whatever you say!”

You follow behind him into his house, taking your shoes off at the door and taking a seat on the couch. You’ve been here so often it’s like a second home. 

Zen walks over with a water bottle in one hand and a beer in the other. He holds out the water bottle, “For you!”

You smile, “Thank you!” You unscrew the top and take a sip as he sits down in front of you. 

“So, what’s been new?” He pops the tab to the beer, “You haven’t told me many personal life things at practice recently so I’m interested.”

You shrug, “I mean nothing much. Chill as it normally is.”

“What about Jaehee?” He leans in, “How are you two getting along?”

“Great!” You smile, “We’ve been getting along great.”

“That’s it? No stories or conversations or nothing?”

“Hm?” You cock your head at him.

“Babe you always have more to say than that!” He exclaims, “What’s got your tongue?”

“Nothing’s got my tongue!” You kick him lightly with your foot, “Nosey nosey!”

“Well, it’s obviously nothing bad-”

“Why are you so deadset on this?” You laugh.

“Because I can read the air and the air says you,” He points at you, “Got something to say that you. Aren’t. Saying.”

“Well then ask the air what it is!” You gesture around you, “If the air knows so much, then the air should be able to hook you up.”

He closes his eyes and holds his hands up, “Air, tell me what MC isn’t telling me!”

You keel over laughing at this stupid ritual he’s doing.

“So the air answered me-”

“What?” You shoot, still laughing.

He stifles a laugh, “The air said I have to keep asking you about things until something clicks!” 

You stop and stare at him, “So we’re gonna play twenty questions?”

“Uh, yes!” He smiles, “Is it work?”

You shake your head at him, “Why would it be?”

“Hey, I’m trying everything!” He reminds you, “Is it me?”

You smile and shake your head again.

“Ok good,” He sighs, “Is it… Jaehee?”

You freeze for a moment, a slight blush creeping across your cheeks before trying to redeem yourself by shaking your head harder, but Zen is smarter than that.

“Ok, so it is,” He laughs, “What’s going on? Tell me tell me!” 

Are you really gonna tell him this? Yes, yes you are. 

“Alright fine, fine,” You pause and take a deep breath, readying for his immediate dad friend reaction, “I think I have a crush on her.”

His eyes light up and he beams back at you, “Oh my god, what?! Already?”

“Aye, pipe down,” You grab a magazine off the table and roll it up and hit him, albeit lightly, “But I kinda always did? I just wouldn’t admit it.”

“Naturally, you guys didn’t really get along, so that makes sense,” He takes a sip of the beer in his hand, “Any particular reason why?”

“God, don’t get me started, there are so many.” 

“Tell me them, I’m ready to listen,” He leans back. 

“Well, she’s cute for one, I think I already told you that though,” You comment.

He nods, “Yeah, when I showed you what she looked like when we went out drinking that night.” 

“Mhm, yeah, so that didn’t go away when I started seeing her all the time at home,” You smile, “And she doesn’t smile often, and when she does it’s adorable. It’s just so genuine and sweet. She’s such an amazing listener, I could talk for hours and she would still be sitting right there in front of me. I can imagine it gets boring after a while but she swears it doesn’t. Oh, and she’s so so so smart. She remembers every little detail of every little thing. The other day she came home with my exact order from the cafe down the street we went to once. Once! I barely can remember it!” You hesitate, “I’ve been ranting, haven’t I?”

“And I have no problem with it. I didn’t know you were that fond of her,” He laughs.

“Hey!” You whine, “Be quiet!”

“Oh, and I’m guessing you have no idea if she feels the same way?”

“Why the hell would she?” You sigh, “Again, we’ve been friends for a week. And even though she doesn’t seem it, she easily could be straight. I have a tendency to fall for my straight friends.”

He laughs, “I’m well aware. I can’t help you figure that out, because according to you I’m horrible at gauging that. But on a separate note, can I give you a piece fo advice? As her friend and yours.” He sits up a little straighter. 

You nod and shrug, “You’re my best help at the moment.”

“So Jaehee isn’t really an affectionate person. She normally doesn’t talk about people fondly unless she really likes them. And she’s talked about you more than she talks about most recently, so I feel like there’s at least something there,” He pauses, “Maybe you should try it.”

“You’re just telling me to go yolo on this?” You challenge, “You’re insane! She barely hugs me!”

“She’s hugged me maybe 5 times in the 2 years I’ve known her. Jaehee is not very touchy,” He reminds you, “The real tell, is if the drops work for you.”

“She is very committed to her work,” You admit. 

“So, has she?”

You think for a moment, “I mean I guess? She’ll come in my room and chill with me for a little while occasionally, or she’ll talk to me if I come out into the living room or kitchen. It’s never for really long, though.”

His eyebrows arch in what you presume to be shock. “That’s it, you win,” He holds his hands up, “You HAVE to mean something important to her.” 

You roll your eyes, “That’s ridiculous Zen. Just on that?”

“I am literally not kidding. I’ve known her for 2 years, and she barely gives herself that much time when she’s working. Did she tell you about the time she almost passed out?”

“What? No, never heard that one,” You shake your head, “How did that happen?” You feel yourself become genuinely worried for her, although this clearly happened a while ago. Regardless, you’ve launched yourself into a Zen level protection mode, you don’t want her to be hurt!

“It was last year, her boss held this stupid contest. About meerkats or something?-”

“About what?!” You cup a hand over your mouth, “Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing for interrupting me,” He very lightly shoves your shoulder, “And yes, meerkats. I didn’t listen to him rattle off his stupid ideas, I can’t stand hearing about any cats! But anyway, she was barely sleeping and pretty much not eating. Day of that stupid event lo and behold, Jumin Han and Jaehee show up in the chatroom and he’s asking her when she’s coming back. Naturally, we asked where she was and she said the hospital! And Jumin didn’t even care! I almost ripped that man’s face off!”

You squint your eyes at him, almost in confusion over what the hell he just told you. “Doesn’t she work a desk job?! Those don’t typically kill you.”

“Babe, tell me about it! I keep saying Jumin should lose assistant privileges. If he’s acting like a child and taking out frustrations on her he should get treated like one!”

“Ok ok, besides the point on Jumin,” You groan, knowing he could complain about him forever, “What about Jaehee? Why hasn’t she like, quit or something?!” 

He shrugs, “I honestly have no idea. She says it’s because she’s committed to her job now, it pays well and it’s technically a good position.”

“She could literally do whatever she wanted,” You take the bottle cap off the bottle and fiddle with it, “My God, if she’s not happy there I wish she’d quit.”

“Me too, I tell her all the time that she should just do something she likes, but she insists on it,” He cocks half a smile, “Maybe you though…”

“Again, you have no evidence that she feels anything abnormal toward me.”

“Ah ah ah, yes I do-”

“Nothing objective, you’re subjective work evidence doesn’t count,” You shoot.

“Damn,” He whispers, “Well, I’ll get some! If you got in a relationship- well I’d be jealous- but I’d be more happy than jealous!”

You laugh, “Perpetually a ladies man, aren’t you?”

“Gah, I’m just lonely!” He whines.

“I know I know,” You jokingly roll your eyes, “We’ll get you someone one day, Zen. It’s on the list.”

“But right now we’re gonna get you Jaehee! I have so much faith.” 

You hold your hands up, “Whatever you say! I don’t have the same faith but I’m holding you to that.”

“I promise you I’m right.”

You're really hope he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new fighter has arrived!


	16. Overworked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is all over the damn place hope yall are ready

You delicately open the front door, careful not to make too much noise in case Jaehee is asleep on the couch.

“I’m not asleep,” She calls from inside. You ease up hearing her voice, coming in the house at a normal pace and shutting the door behind you, taking your shoes off at the door before taking a seat on the couch next to her.

“It’s so late!” You point at the computer in her lap, “And you’re still working?”

She sighs and screws her eyes closed, “I wish I wasn’t.”

“Why don’t you take a small break? Just chill for 10, 20 minutes,” You ask.

She shakes her head, “I really can’t, I’m sorry. I have to go in tomorrow as well, it’s simply a stressful turnover. I’ve worked through them before.”

Your hand finds your way to your pocket, where you accidentally stashed the bottle cap you were playing with at Zen’s house. “I just don’t want you to like, die, or anything.”

She stifles a laugh, looking over at you, “Well, I won’t die. It’ll take slightly more than some stress to do that. Don’t worry yourself with me, I’ll be alright.”

“But you’re very not alright right now,” Your voice drops quieter. You can’t shake the story Zen told you, about that contest. You likely wouldn’t know what to do if that happened here, nor would you ever want it to. 

“How so?” 

You point under her eyes, “I can see you’ve barely slept.” 

She looks off towards her computer and you retract your finger.

“Please, don’t overwork yourself! I care about you,” She stiffens at that, “I don’t want you forgetting you’re a human being because you’re busy laboring over work.”

She looks up at you and gives you a soft smile. It’s forced, you can tell. “Please, don’t worry about me. I know how to handle myself and my work,” Her voice is soft, “Things will return to their normal level soon, and I will be ok. It’s late, you should likely get some sleep yourself.” 

You try to force at least a small smile, but your rightful worry for her seems to stop you. “I will. But I want you to promise you will too!”

“I will try my best. Thank you, MC.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” You shake your head, “I’m the one taking up your time. I should thank you for putting up with me.”

She shakes her head, “Thank you for caring, I appreciate it.”

You open your arms and smile, “Hug?”

She smiles, “Fine.” 

You lean in and wrap your arms around her, feeling her do the same. You both sit there for a moment, you feeling her practically leaning against you. She pulls away, rubbing her eyes to stay awake. If you stayed like that you’re sure she would have fallen asleep. Although you would love for that to happen for her, you would have no idea how to process that. You’re happy it didn’t.

You stand up and make your way off toward your room, turning around just before you start down the hallway. “Goodnight, Jaehee! I’ll see you after you get home tomorrow!”

“Goodnight, MC.”

***

Zen lays on the couch, watching as some cheesy drama show plays on TV. It’s so painfully fake, but he’s honestly too tired to care. 

He’s caught off guard when his phone starts ringing. He grabs it. It’s like 1 am, why is Seven calling him?

Reluctantly, he picks up, “Hello?” 

“Hiya lovely Zen!” He excitedly greets, “How are things with youuuuu?”

“They’re good, I just had MC over,” He sits up, “Why did you call at 1 am?”

“Oh, funny you asked!” He laughs, “I heard you had MC over.”

Zen shakes his head in confusion, “No kidding? I just? Told you?”

“Yes!” He pauses for a moment, “I need your partnership.”

“My what?” 

“Partnership!” He repeats, “But for this to work, you have to answer one question.”

“Ok, what’s the question?” He asks, confused as ever.

“Does MC have a crush on Jaehee?”

***

Jaehee groggily gets out of bed, turning off her alarm before getting herself dressed for work. She would sell her soul to actually have her day off- off. But since that’s not on her list of options, getting dressed and downing coffee on Sunday mornings will have to do. 

She grabs her bag and heads down the hallway, laying it on the floor and starting the coffee machine. She puts on her first cup of coffee and scrolls through the messenger, seeing what she was unable to attend to last night. It’s mostly just Seven goofing around and Yoosung occasionally complaining about school. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She jumps when she receives a call, seeing ‘707’ on the screen. Why on earth is he calling her? Well, there’s only one way to find out.

“Hello?”

“Helloooo Madam Jaehee!” He chirps, “What a wonderful morning!”

“What do you want?” She deadpans.

“Ooo, eager as ever! God Seven has new intel on Madam Jaehee’s lady of the evening, MC!” 

She stands up straight, catching interest but not letting him know that. “What?”

“I’m taking that as a ‘Tell me!’,” He laughs, “There is a very high likelihood she feels the same way!” 

“How did you figure this out?” She grabs her mug off the coffee machine. 

“A real secret agent never reveals his sources!” They sit in silence for a moment before he gets the point, “Except to you! You can hear my sources!” 

“Thank you,” She sighs. 

He types something, “So, it’s confirmed from a tweet that, at the moment, she does have someone she’s interested in. And, according to an anonymous source-”

“You lost me there,” She stops him, “Who?”

“I can’t tell you! Then it wouldn’t be anonymous,” He reminds her, “You just have to trust me.”

“Why should I trust you?” She challenges. 

“Because I’m your best source right now,” He laughs, “And I have no reason to pray for your downfall. I want to help!”

“You have a very strong point. But what if your source is wrong? What if that isn’t me?”

“My source is very reliable,” He reassures her, sounding significantly less joking that when they started talking.

“I still don’t believe you,” She sighs, “Too coincidental.” 

“It’s not though! Even if I didn’t have sources!” He pleads, “Ever heard of propinquity?”

“I don’t believe so,” She thinks for a moment but he beats her to it.

“Well, it’s the idea that friendships and relationships are more likely to form when people have lots of contact with someone else. So, since you live together, bang! Your propinquity is super duper high!”

“I would say you made that up, but I know you didn’t,” She concedes, “Maybe I’ll believe you at one point, but high propinquity doesn’t guarantee relationships. I appreciate the rallying support, however.”

“I’m not giving up! I’m gonna keep helping!” His enthusiasm makes her laugh, “You believe in me, right Madam Jaehee!”

“Yes, I do,” She reluctantly admits, glancing at the clock on the wall, “I also believe I have to go so I’m not late for work. I’ll talk to you soon, Luciel.”

“Bye-bye Jaehee! Once again, don’t swoon too much!” 

She rolls her eyes and hangs up the phone, downing what’s left of the coffee in front of her and grabbing the other one off the machine. She swings her bag over her shoulder and heads out the door, forgoing her coat for today. Only if she didn’t have to work today.

***

You hang upside down on the couch, absentmindedly chewing on one of those pencil grippy things. You’ve pushed the coffee table out of the way so you can still see the TV, despite not actually sitting on the couch. You’re completely enthralled in the documentary you’ve been watching for the past hour, and although it’s not a particular interest of yours it’s really good. You were never a ‘serial killer stories’ type of person, but this has you super hyper fixated.

You don’t notice when the door opens and Jaehee enters, and you proceed not to notice her as she takes off her shoes and takes a seat next to you. 

“What’re you watching?” She asks, drawing you out of your trance so quickly you get scared. You shoot into sitting up, now facing the back of the couch. 

You look over and see Jaehee laughing. You take the grip out of your mouth, “My goodness, when did you get here?” 

She smiles, “Just now, you didn’t notice me walking in. So, what are you watching?”

“Oh,” You grab the remote and pause the show, “Documentary on Ted Bundy, for some reason. I was watching something else and this was on the ‘play next’ thing so I just clicked it. I haven’t been able to look away for about an hour and I’m not sure why I find it so interesting. Never had a ‘serial killer’ interest phase.”

She tilts her head, “Never?”

“Wait, did you?” You turn so your body is facing her.

She nods, laughing as her smile widens. You feel like your heart is gonna jump out of your throat. “When I was in 10th grade, it consumed so much of my free time. I don’t know how much of it I still recall, however.”

“That’s so fun!” You giggle, “I never knew that!”

“I’m not sure many people in my life do,” She looks down, “Maybe I’ve mentioned it to the RFA, but I don’t think I have.” 

“Are there favorites, like a TV show?”

She looks up and raises an eyebrow, “I mean, I wouldn’t necessarily call it a favorite, but I find a couple of them interesting.”

“Tell me tell me!” You chant.

“Well, there was the Italian woman, Leonarda Cianciulli I believe? It’s been a while since I’ve remembered this information. But she made her victims into soap, which was interesting. Kaczynski was also wildly intelligent, so he was another one I took too.”

You begin to chew on the grip in your hand again as she talks.

She points at your mouth, “What are you chewing on, MC?”

You smile, taking it out and hiding it behind your back, “Nothingggg.”

She laughs, “Looked like something.”

“It absolutely was not anything and it definitely did not go on my pencil,” You give her a non-convincing thumbs up. 

She jokingly rolls her eyes and gets up, “You’re gonna get lead poisoning one day.” You laugh and shake your head as she grabs her bag and heads into the kitchen. She sets her bag on the table and takes a seat at the island and you follow her over. She pulls out a binder and her computer, setting her things out as the laptop boots up. 

You lean over the side of the counter, “How much work do you have?” 

She sighs, “A lot. I can do it, though, no worries.”

You contemplate pushing for her to stop working so much again but decide against it. She’s an adult, she knows her own limits. “Alright, just make sure to take care of yourself, too! I’ll come back out later and force you to eat if you haven’t!”

She laughs, “I’m sure you will.”

You walk off toward the couch and grab your sketchbook off the coffee table, making your way down the hallway. “Cya later, Jaehee!” 

“You as well, MC.”

***

Her smile fades as she looks back at all the work she has yet to do. She enjoys it when you’re out here, even if she’s working, but she would never ask you to stay. Your presence has a certain energy that makes pretty much anything enjoyable, or at least more bearable. But she knows that sitting here while she works is likely not your definition of a nice evening. 

She starts with the big stuff, reports from her boss and research requested to him by the Chairman. These need to get done tonight and they need to be done well. Next, she’ll work on anything that came from another department. Whether it be more reports or booking meeting rooms or shifting schedules, it falls under this wave of work. After this would come emails and anything minor and easy. 

Simple enough plan.

By the time she gets about halfway through her other department list, she is barely keeping her eyes open. Everything feels slow and heavy, and it’s not benefiting her work in the slightest to just push through it. Coffee should help, she decides.

She gets up off the chair to begin to walk around the island to brew a cup of coffee but is caught off guard when she feels extremely lightheaded. Things feel like they’re going dark, but she rationalizes that it’s likely just because she’s tired. But before she knows it-

_Thud!_


	17. Small Hitch

You sit up at the sound of something hitting the ground outside, listening for any other sounds to indicate it was just an empty chair or something. When there’s nothing but silence, you get up and walk into the hallway, seeing Jaehee lying still on the ground behind the island. 

Naturally, you rush over, “Jaehee?” You ask, attempting to suppress the rightful panic running through you.

She doesn’t move at all, her shallow breathing the only indication you have that she’s not dead. You bend down and shake her slightly, although she doesn’t respond to it at all.

Did she- faint? 

The thought immediately makes you panic, and you desperately run any information you know about what the hell you’re supposed to do in your head. You’ve seen two people faint in your life before. Both of them were at rehearsal. Both times the director said the same thing, that if it’s over a minute for them to wake up you need to be concerned. It’s probably been 10 seconds, don’t worry yet. Not yet.

You push her onto her back and sit by her side, rocking back and forth as you watch her chest rise and fall to make sure she’s still breathing. You look back to the clock every couple seconds, counting how long it’s been. Don’t overreact. Don’t overreact. 

After what feels like an eternity, you look back from the clock to see her eyes fluttering open. She looks at you in confusion for a moment, and you see her eyes struggling to focus on what’s in front of her. But when it clicks, she immediately tries to get up.

“Woah woah woah,” You put a hand on her chest, ushering her back to sitting on the ground, “Not so fast.”

“What?” She practically mouths, the word coming out as nothing more than air. 

“Stay here,” You reiterate, seeing her eyes bounce between your lips and your eyes before nodding, “Can you hear me?”

“What?” She asks again.

You point to your ear, “Hear me, can you hear me?”

She shrugs, “A little,” She points to her ear, “Ringing, but getting better.”

It’s not a full sentence, but you get what she means. One of the actors had the same issue, it’ll go away.

“Are you ok?” You ask louder, making sure you speak each word as clearly as possible.

She nods, “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“I get to worry now,” You shake your head. 

“You don’t have to,” She sits up a little more, “I’m alright.”

“No, you’re not. You just passed out!” Your hand finds the hair tie on your wrist and you begin to fiddle with it, “Take it easy.”

“I’m ok-”

“No!” You exclaim, seeing her jump at you accidental yelling, “I mean, no, you’re not. Relax for tonight, please.” 

She looks off towards the floor but doesn’t respond. You get up and go over to the fridge, turning around and pointing at her when she starts to get up. You look around for something with sugar in it, figuring that’s probably a smart choice.

You find a bottle of apple juice towards the back, unopened and definitely from the convenience store down the road. It’s not uncommon for you to come home with things and put them in the fridge just to never touch them again.

You walk back over and hand the bottle to her, taking a seat next to her. She can’t seem to open the bottle, clearly still weak from literally collapsing on the ground. You’re not the brightest.

“Lemme see,” You hold out your hand and she hands back the bottle. You open the lid and hand it back. 

“Thanks,” She breathes before taking a sip of it.

“Did you get hurt?” You ask. 

She shakes her head, “I don’t think so. Maybe bruised but I didn’t hit my head or anything. I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

“Don’t be!” You deflect, “You have no reason to be apologizing. You didn’t do it intentionally.” 

She sighs, “I know, I should just be able to take care of myself.”

“It’s not bad to need help,” You remind her, “I don’t see you any differently if that’s helpful.”

A smile spreads across her face and you feel your face immediately heat up. Not right now, this is not the moment.

You point at the juice, “Drink please.”

She takes another sip. “How did you figure out what happened?” She questions before continuing to drink.

“I heard something hit the ground, and then didn’t hear anything after that. I just got curious and came in here,” You shrug, “Intuition or something, I guess. Scared me at first, but I’m happy you’re ok, though.”

“Thank you for not freaking out.”

You giggle, “Only if you could hear what was going on in my head. The normal million thoughts a minute probably tripled.”

She looks down and laughs. “At least you didn’t scream,” She looks back up, “That wouldn’t have gone well.”

You nod, but lose your focus before you can reply. You’ve noticed how often she looks down or looks off, and it makes no sense. It’s always after you laugh or something, and she always says something before she looks back up. It’s an odd habit you didn’t see before like a week or so ago when you guys started getting along. Normally you’re not one for details, but with her, it seems like-

Jaehee waves a hand in your face, “MC? Hello?”

You shake back to reality, “I’m sorry! Sorry!”

“It’s ok!” She clarifies, “You just didn’t reply so I thought I lost you for a moment.”

You laugh and shrug as your eye catches on the couch in the living room. That’d probably be so much more comfortable than the floor.

You stand up and hold a hand out to her, “Let’s sit on the couch, it’s probably much more comfortable.” 

She grabs your hand and gets up, wavering as she stands. You grab her arm with the other hand to stable her. She regains her balance and you both walk over to the couch, but you don’t let go of her hand. She doesn’t let go of yours either. 

You take a seat next to her and pull the coffee table over, grabbing the remote and turning the TV back to the Netflix home screen. You hand her the remote, “Pick something! Let’s watch something for a couple hours.”

She hesitantly takes the remote and you get up to go back to the kitchen. You open the fridge and grab out the big fruit plate, shutting the door and leaning over to grab two forks before heading back to sit down next to her. You put the platter on the coffee table and pop the lid. You put the fork down in front of her and turn your attention to her scrolling through Netflix.

“What’re you gonna pick?” You excitedly ask, bringing your legs up to cross in front of you.

She nervously laughs. “I’m not sure, I don’t watch movies or shows often,” She looks off into the kitchen, “I really should be working.”

“A couple hours, that’s it,” You assure her, “You need to chill for at least that long before you start going crazy working. Eat, too.”

“Well, I’m not staying if you don’t pick what we’re gonna watch,” She holds the remote out to you.

You giggle and take it from her, noting how she looks down into her lap before grabbing her fork and a piece of fruit. You scroll through the movies before deciding on something and settling in. 

***

Jaehee collects her things, accounting for everything before she leaves the house. To her surprised, she hears something, rather someone, coming down the hallway. You’re leaning against the wall, your hair is a mess and you’re barely awake.

“Good morning MC,” She cocks her head, “You’re up early.”

You look at her up and down for a moment, “Are you going into work?”

She nods, “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m alright if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

You shake your head and walk closer, “Not to tell you you’re wrong, but you’re certainly not right. You passed out and took a two-hour break, and then went right back to working!” 

She grabs her coat off the coat rack and puts it on, grabbing her back off the ground and slinging it over her shoulder. “Work will calm down in a couple of days. I spoke to my boss last night and he predicts tomorrow’s closing meetings will be the end of this stretch.”

You sigh, “Alright, I trust you. Have a good day at work! Don’t work too hard, take breaks!”

She laughs, “I’ll try my best, you have a good day as well MC.”

You wave as she walks out the door, carefully shutting it behind her before taking the stairs down to the lobby.

***

Seven taps his fingers against the desk, smirking at the tweet displayed on the screen. His determination to get you two together prevailed over his fear of Vanderwood having his existence on a platter when he comes over today. Jaehee almost dying is simply a small hitch in his flawless plan. All he needs now is more evidence to prove to Jaehee that you feel the same way. 

His phone rings in his pocket and he grabs it out, seeing a call from his favorite partner in crime. 

“Helloooo Zen!” He greets.

“Good morning, Seven,” Zen replies, “Did you hear what happened last night?”

“Yeah, I saw,” He laughs, “It is only a small bump in the plan! We will prevail!” 

“I’m glad you’re determined,” He chuckles, “So, I thought about this last night, and I was wondering how you’re planning on getting around it.”

“What’s up?”

“Well, did you think about how the likelihood that Jaehee is going to say anything is significantly lower than the chance that MC is?” He asks, “I know you’ve made it abundantly clear that you’re her wingman yeah yeah, but all I’m doing is spying for you!”

“I have-” He hesitates, “Not thought about that. But have you, lovely Zen, thought about how the likelihood that you’re going to get Jaehee to admit she has a crush to the general public? That is also very low.”

He sighs, “You’re great Seven, but you’ve kinda presented a large issue here. We know they like each other, but THEY don’t know that.”

“Yeah, I really didn’t think I’d get this far,” He admits, “Well, I’ll think of something! Probably!”

Zen groans, “Your partnership isn’t very helpful.”

“Hey! It is very very helpful. I set this wonderful plan in motion!” He boasts. Seven sits up when he hears banging on his door, the sound of a disgruntled Vanderwood complaining about his security system on the other side. 

“It was wonderful planning Zen, but I must disappear!” Zen calls for him to wait but he hangs up on him, immediately putting the phone down and switching screens to disarm his security system. He’s only half done with programing a new system, so technically there’s no way to get in. Oh well!

“Open!” He calls, prompting the door to slide open and Vanderwood to walk in the house.

“Hey, kiddo,” He greets, shutting the door behind him and looking around the house, “Oddly clean today.”

“Yes!” He exclaims, “I am very clean! And productive! Did you see that I finished a total of one assignment yesterday?” 

“When you had 5 to do? Unfortunately,” He shoots, “What were you spending your time on anyway? Your little prohibited friend group I’m keeping under wraps for you?”

He shakes his head, “Nope! I’m courting people!”

“You’re what?” Vanderwood questions, “Courting people? Why are you qualified to do that?”

“I’m not!” He smiles, “It’s a friend and a friend of a friend. They are completely oblivious to the fact that one likes the other.”

“That’s not gonna work then,” He deflects.

Seven shrugs, “Well it may! We have to get them to confess to one another.”

“Just get them drunk,” He comments, “Duh.”

It clicks. That’s exactly what they’re- Zen’s gonna have to do. 

“Vanderwood, you’re a genius!”

“I know, now can you do your goddamn agency assignments?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of unnecessary problems i throw into their lives is <3 unmatched <3 but i physically cannot stop doing it


	18. i wanna be your girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops <3

“Seven, that plan is insane.”

“No, it’s not!” Seven pleads on the other end, “Hear me out, if they’re drunk, they’re much more likely to get all mushy.”

“Ok, that’s not the issue,” Zen pinches the bridge of his nose, “How do you expect me to cause that to happen without me being there?”

He laughs, “Well that’s not for me to figure out silly!”

Zen groans, “You’re impossible to work with. You thought of the idea, you’re supposed to be helping!”

“Noooo!” He nags, “I thought of the idea-”

“You did not,” Someone yells from the other end. Zen has never heard that voice before.

“Ok ok maybe I didn’t,” He concedes, “But you have to use the plan! I don’t know both of those lovely ladies, how am I supposed to do it?”

“Whatever,” Zen huffs, “I’ll think about it.”

“Yay! Zenny to the-”

“Nope. Nope choose a different name.”

“Awww,” Seven whines, “Zen to the rescue then! You can do it!”

“I mean I’ll do my best,” Zen laughs.

“Wingmen Zen and Seven make the best team!”

***

You cross off the last two days on the calendar, in addition to today. You’re not the best at keeping up with your calendar, although you’re not great at remembering anything. Consistency, if you’re not gonna be good at it might as well go all in.

You hear the door open and look over to see Jaehee coming in the house, dropping her stuff at the door and hanging her coat up. She looks over as she takes her shoes off, “Hello MC. You’re updating the calendar,” She points at it in front of you.

“Hey, sometimes I remember! Like right now,” You giggle, “How was work?”

“Long but relieving,” She sighs and comes over to sit at the island, “Quarters closed and my workload has easily halved.”

“Yay!” You cheer, “That’s so exciting!”

She smiles, “Yes very exciting. How was your rehearsal today?”

“Good, kinda as it always is,” You grab a seat across from her, “A little yelling, some panicking, the usual.”

“Lovely usual,” She comments, looking off to something behind you before pointing, “May I ask what that is?”

You turn around and see the bottle of wine Zen dropped off today sitting on the counter. “Oh Zen gave me that,” You turn back around, “Said he bought the wrong kind or something? I wasn’t really listening.”

“I thought he only drank beer?”

“Same,” You agree, “But whatever, I’ll take alcohol whenever the hell he wants to give it to me.”

She laughs, “In all honesty, agreed.”

You turn around and grab the bottle, carrying it over to the table and looking at the label. “Not cheap, kinda unlike him,” You hand the bottle to her and she looks at it.

“Certainly not the best,” She runs a finger down the label, reading, “I’ve seen better, but I’ve also seen worse. This is more like the kind of wine you’d get drunk off of.”

“There’s wine that you don’t get drunk off?” You puzzle, “Not a wine drinker, personally.”

“Well,” She pauses, “Wine is alcohol, so you get drunk off all of it, but higher class wine and lighter wines are naturally lighter. This,” She holds the bottle out, “Is dark.”

“Interesting information,” You cock half a smile, “Shall we?”

She pauses for a moment before she figures out what you’re asking. “You know what? Why not,” She laughs, “As long as I’m fine for work tomorrow a little won’t hurt.”

You turn around and reach to go in of the upper cabinets, but can’t seem to do much more than open it.

“Here, let me grab them,” Jaehee walks up behind you and reaches above your head to grab two wine glasses. You’re so close, you’re so close to her. She shuts the cabinet and walks back to the island, but you don’t turn around immediately. Your face has to be beet red. God, she might as well have done that only to fluster you, because it certainly did that.

You rub your face and turn back around, pretending like you weren’t just launched to Mars. She’s already poured two glasses, pushing yours to you as you take a seat at the table. She grabs her wine glass at the bottom of the stem, holding it up to you. You clink it with yours and take a sip, silence hanging in the air between you both. It’s not awkward, at least likely not for her. But you simply cannot stand silence.

You set the glass down. “Do you mind if I put music on?”

She smiles, “Of course not. I know you’re not a fan of silence.”

You go over and turn on the speaker, connecting your phone and scrolling through your music selection, unable to decide on something. You look back at Jaehee, who is still sipping on wine waiting for you to choose. Finally, you hold the phone out to her.

“Why don’t you pick, I’m always putting on music I like. I wanna hear what you listen to. I have Spotify Premium because I’m cool, so you’re free to put on whatever,” You smile. She takes the phone hesitantly, thinking for a moment before typing something. You see her press play and are surprised when something oddly familiar plays over the speaker. 

Is that- is that Girl In Red??? 

She smiles and hands the phone back, “You’re free to change it if you’d like. I don’t have much variety to my music.”

You nod and take the phone back, unable to actually form any words at the moment. She just- does she know what she just did? Was that intentional? No way, you love Jaehee but she’s oblivious. But she listens to it casually, likely eliminating the chance that she’s straight. She has to know you’ll figure that out from playing this. It’s not possible she’s THAT oblivious. God, she plays music once and look at what it does to you.

She taps you on the hand and your head shoots back up. “Lost you for a moment,” She laughs, donning that smile you love so much. One sip. You’ve had one sip of wine MC. You’re hoping sober thoughts stay thoughts.

You snap back into it. “Oh, I should probably tell you because I will forget in 10 minutes,” You start, “Don’t let me drink more than like, 3 glasses. I don’t wanna like, die or anything? And technically I’m not supposed to be drinking on my medication but I like to live life on the edge, you know?”

Jaehee laughs and rolls her eyes, “I won’t, but maybe you should listen to that advice?”

You take another sip of wine, “Nope!” 

“Well, I tried,” She shrugs, “You were telling me the other day about that childhood game you love? You never got to finish talking about it.”

“Oh, Portal?” You ask and she nods, “I was telling you about the story! Where did we stop?”

She thinks a moment, “You were on the second one, where you were falling down the hole with the character you said I’d like.”

“Glados, yes!” You recall, “So she’s in a potato, right…” 

***

An hour and a half goes by, conversation floating from topic to topic. Some more serious, some less so. But through these, you’ve learned three important things about Jaehee:

  1. She has never been in a relationship before.
  2. She, _theoretically_ , would be open to a relationship right now. 
  3. She’s had three crushes in her life. 2 boys, and 1 girl. Two were resolved, one wasn’t. She refuses to tell you which one’s which.



That’s all it takes. You’re going to tell her tonight. It’s going to happen, and she’s probably going to hate you forever. And you’ll be crushed by the fact that she rejected you but you know what? It’s gonna happen regardless. Might as well be after two drinks and a nice night of talking.

“That’s probably the most interesting thing that’s happened at C&R in the two years I’ve worked there,” She shrugs, smiling, “Not the most interesting workplace.”

You give her a small laugh, neither of you carrying the conversation.  _ i wanna be your girlfriend  _ plays softly in the background. How fitting. 

It’s now or never.

“Jaehee,” Your voice drops quieter and your eyes fall to the table, “Can I tell you something?”

You see her cock her head, “Of course. What is it?”

You laugh nervously before looking up. You take in all her features for a moment. You’ve never been one for details, but you recognize that whatever comes out of your mouth could ruin the connection to two of you have right now. You may never see her relaxed like this again, slightly tipsy off the few wine glasses she’s had, a beautiful pink dusting her cheeks, and her hair only slightly unkempt. Her blazer was shed an hour ago, now thrown onto the couch, at which time the top two buttons of her dress shirt were progressively undone. Damn, she’s perfect.

No going back now.

“There’s no good way to put this,” You sigh, running your fingernail through the cork in your hand at a million miles a minute. You try to form the words in your head correctly but when Jaehee’s look turns from listening to confused things begin to spill out. “I love you. More than just a roommate or a friend. I love you love you. I have since the day you walked in this door. You’re so caring and wonderful and pretty and I’ve fallen so hard for you and I didn’t want to tell you because I know that you probably don’t feel the same way and that’s totally ok but something about tonight made me have to tell you out loud and I’m sorry this is probably so weird.” By the time you finish you’re pretty much completely out of breath, not to mention you’re struggling to catch it. You see her face fall blank and suddenly feel like you’re shaking so hard you can’t even stand.

“I’m sorry,” You breathe, walking off into your room. She doesn’t stop you or say anything.

You shut the door and practically fall into the bed, pulling your legs to your chest as you struggle to fight back sobs. You don’t want her to hear you. You don’t want her to feel bad. 

You’re nauseous. You’re sobbing. You’re shaking. The room is spinning. 

You fucked up.

***

Goddamnit.

Her one opportunity. Literally HANDED to her on a silver platter. Exactly what she wanted. And she somehow messed it up. Why did she just freeze? Why didn’t she say yes? 

Why is she letting you believe you did something wrong?

She saw how badly that cork was shaking in your hand, how you struggled to catch your breath after you finished talking. You were so panicked. 

Rejection. Your biggest fear is rejection. 

She doesn’t know what to do. She feels like she can’t think, like her entire body went into shutdown mode. Jaehee, the master of rationality and problem solving is left completely lost. 

So she texts the only person who she’s positive can help, Zen.

‘Are you around? I really need your help.’

‘Yeah, right here, what’s up?’

‘I messed up, like, very bad.’

‘What did you do???’

‘MC told me how she felt about me, and despite feeling the same way, I froze and didn’t say anything. She panicked and went off into her room and now I don’t know what to do.’

‘Shoot, that’s not good. When MC panics she goes down HARD’

‘I saw. I’m worried about her.’

‘Ok, are you going to tell her you feel the same way?’

‘I don’t know how.’

‘I mean at this point you could say anything and it would calm her down. I just feel like she thinks you hate her’

‘I don’t know if I can tell her tonight.’ She feels pathetic typing that out. It’s so selfish of her.

‘I get what you mean. Don’t overwhelm yourself, as much as I love MC you should put yourself and your comfort first. Does she have her phone?’

‘Yes, I believe so. It’s not out here.’

‘Ok cool. I’ll call her rn and talk her out of whatever is going on in her head at the moment. You take your time and figure out what you’re gonna do. I’ll be here all night so feel free to text me’

‘Thank you so much, Zen.’

‘It’s no worries!’

She shuts her phone off and grabs the bottle of wine, pouring herself another glass which she downs in one shot. At this point, she doesn’t care if that’s the wisest choice or not. The music goes off and your phone disconnects, meaning you’re already on the phone with Zen. Good. She owes him for helping her because she is very in the wrong in this scenario.

Her phone vibrates on the table and she turns it over, thinking it would be Zen. Wrong, it’s Seven.

‘Madam Jaehee, you’re difficult to wingman for’

She cups a hand over her mouth at his message as she realizes what’s been going on. He’s working with Zen. He and Zen have been collaborating to get the two of you together. So now he also knows what she just did.

‘You’re a lying wingman, Luciel.’

‘I’m not leaving your side, though! I’m gonna help you save this’

‘I hate to say I need it.’

‘Is it easier for you to be all mushy emotional in speech or in writing??’

‘Likely writing. My face to face people skills outside of a professional arena are not strong.’

‘Write her a note then! Does she have work before you tomorrow? Or like at all?’

‘Her rehearsal is from 10am to 6pm tomorrow.’

‘Perfect! Here’s what you’re gonna do. Write her something, preferably drunk so you don’t overthink it, leave it on the counter before you leave tomorrow morning. She wakes up, reads it, and you both are on the same page when whichever one of you who gets home latest gets home!’

‘Why is that actually a good idea.’

‘Because I’m God Seven-Zero-Seven! Ruler of the binary world and master of love!’

‘I had so much faith in you.’

‘You’re welcome! You should get writing’

‘I will. Thank you, Luciel. I appreciate it, even if I’m upset you and Zen teamed up behind our backs.’

‘All for the greater good. Get working Madam Jaehee!’

She gets up from the island and goes over to the door to grab her bag, slinging it over her shoulder before going back to the table to pour another glass and take both her phone and the glass off into her room.

She leans her bag up against the side of her desk and sits down, setting the glass down and digging in her bag for a piece of paper. She places it on the table and takes a pen from the cup and begins to write.

_ MC, _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh so sorry abt that one kinda just happened ya know
> 
> also this chapter was supposed to end like it did it just looks like a mistake so wanted to let yall know


	19. But You're an Exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's fix this mess ladies

_MC,_

_I want to start by setting any of your worries at ease: I love you too. I denied it for a long time, refusing to admit that it was love. However, I realized that love, in fact, was the word I was looking for. Yet I refused to let it slip to you. Mostly in fear you never felt the same way, but partially because I don’t know how to say it to you. Emotional expression was never my strong suit._

_Secondly, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for freezing and not saying what I so desperately wanted to. It was pathetic of me to back down when I know how difficult that type of intimate expression can be. I went blank when we were standing face to face, which is why I’m attempting to resolve this in writing. Looking back, I wish I would have called you back and said all of this then, but I didn’t. And I sincerely regret it._

_I don’t want to push you, knowing how I likely made you feel up to the point you’re reading this, and possibly during. My feelings are not ingenuine, because I know you’re likely believing I’m saying all this simply because I feel upset I panicked you. And although I certainly do feel that way, it has no influence on my feelings for you. They are, and always have been, true._

_You’re one of the only friends I’ve ever truly had outside of the RFA, and I want you to know that regardless of what comes of us, I’ll be content. You mean the world to me, and I know I don’t tell you enough. You’re one of the most kindhearted, loving people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. I typically don’t talk affectionately of people, as a couple of the RFA members have noted to me, but you are an exception. I feel as if I could sit and talk for hours about how your presence alone makes my day so much brighter. Your smile, your laugh, your voice. All things I will never grow tired of._

_I’ve freed my schedule this afternoon, I’ll be around if you’d like to talk._

_Thank you, MC._

She pauses for a moment, debating how she should sign the bottom. Sincerely? Fondly? Love? No, nothing of that sort would work.

_Jaehee_

Just her name. After being more emotionally available in one letter than she likely has been in her whole life, her name should suffice. 

She didn’t realize the tears welling in her eyes until she puts the pen down and rereads what she’s written. Why is she crying? She’s not sad, at least she doesn’t believe she is. Is it relief? Joy? Regret? Excitement?

Possibly a small bit of everything. 

She carefully folds the letter into quarters, writing your name on the outside. She drops the pen back in the cup and gets up from the desk, grabbing her phone and falling back on her bed. She has a couple of texts she likely needs to send before she gets ready for bed. She texts Seven first:

‘Listened to your idea.’

‘Oooo!! You have to update me tmrrw’

‘I will. Thank you again, Luciel.’

‘Of course~~~’

She texts Zen next:

‘Is MC alright?’

‘Mhm, she’s good. Still nervous, but not panic nervous. I told her to give you time to process it’

‘Thank you so much, Zen. You have no idea.’

‘Don’t sweat it! Seven texted me what he told you. Are you gonna do it?’

‘Already did. It’s sitting on my desk.’

‘Chill, that’s good. Just don’t think about it too much. Everything will work out’

‘I hope things do. I’m so unsure about what I wrote, I have never done anything like that.’

‘I’m sure it’s just fine. MC was talking to me after she calmed down about how she was worried she would overwhelm you because you “barely take well to compliments”’

‘She knows me well. I wrote it as well, but emotional expression is not a personal strength.’

‘I know what you mean. There are no rules to it, it’s kinda just what you feel is right’

‘I prefer rules.’

‘This is absolutely no offense to you, but how did you even write it???? Like, that takes a lot of courage from someone who doesn’t generally even give platonic compliments’

‘I take no offense to it, you’re absolutely right. And the answer is lots of wine.’

‘Lmao, me too girl. I feel that’

‘I apologize for likely worrying you so late, by the way. I forgot to apologize when I messaged you before.’

‘No, don’t apologize. You’re perfectly ok! You got overwhelmed and needed help, nothing wrong with that’

“Overwhelmed- You’ve used it twice.’

‘Yeah, I mean unless that’s not what happened but it feels like you just got overloaded with something you’re not used to dealing with so you kinda shut down’

‘That explains it well.’

‘There’s always a word for it. Also, it’s late, shouldn’t you be sleeping?’

‘Yes, I should. I just wanted to text both you and Luciel before I went to bed. Since you are both now involved in this mess. You make sense, really just Luciel.’

‘Yeah I have no idea how Seven ended up in this. He’s kinda helpful tho’

‘Regretfully agreed.’

‘Ok, go to bed for real. Goodnight Jaehee! Sleep well,’

‘You as well Zen. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.’

‘Talk tomorrow!’

***

You lazily throw on your rehearsal outfit, poking at your puffy eyes in the mirror and running a finger over the very clear bags under your eyes. So much for looking like you didn’t have a breakdown last night. 

You throw your phone in your sweatshirt pocket and walk down the hallway, going in the kitchen and poking in a couple of cabinets. You go into the fridge and grab out the sandwich you brought home yesterday, of which you took two bites before throwing it in the refrigerator for this morning you to benefit off. 

You begin to unwrap it and take a seat at the island, seeing a note on the table you only just now noticed. It says your name and your heart drops. Suddenly you’re not hungry.

You carefully open it and close your eyes before you read anything, steadying your breathing and preparing for any of the several outcomes. You open your eyes to read but your hand is shaking too much to even hold the letter, so you end up having to put it on the table. 

As you read, you physically cannot help but cry. Of relief, of course, but regardless. You almost struggle to believe this. Maybe it’s because she heard you upset- Nope, she caught you on that one. It’s simply too perfect. There’s no way something like this could go this right after going THAT wrong.

You don’t hold any of it against her. You completely understand what happened, and rational you would have probably reminded you that Jaehee is not as emotionally open as you are. You made the jump too quick and she didn’t make it quick enough, simply a horrible coincidence. 

The last paragraph hits you hardest, somehow. You never realized how much hearing- or reading- her talk about you would fluster you. Blush creeps across your face as you read what she wrote, beaming as you wipe away tears. There is no WAY these are right. You’re not that good of a person.

You finally finish reading the letter three times over, folding it carefully and going into your room to set it on your dresser before heading back into the kitchen. You sit back down and pull out your phone, spending your little breakfast time happily eating your sandwich and scrolling through Tik Tok. 

You can hardly wait to see her this afternoon.

***

“Assistant Kang,” Her boss shoots. Jaehee looks up from the document she’s been droning on for the past five minutes.

“Yes, Mr. Han?”

“Focus. We have this meeting in ten minutes,” He sighs, “I understand it’s been a difficult few days but you know you’re expected to keep working."

She nods, “Apologies, Sir.” She returns her attention to what she is reading. She’s not super eager to scan through business statistics, especially since she’s been in the dark all day. You haven’t messaged her at all, and she has not an inkling of an idea if you have an ounce of respect left for her. Guess it’s karma for freaking you out yesterday since she’s been more than off her game at work today.

She jumps as Jumin’s fist meets the table. She looks up and can tell he’s mad. Really mad. This meeting is really important, his father and several subsequent higher-ups will be in attendance. She knows he’s been stressing about it all day, although he would never admit that to her.

“Do I have to say anything?” He seethes, his voice quiet and controlled. Her boss angry will never not be terrifying.

She shakes her head and goes back through the document, spending no time letting her mind wander. She reads every word, committing it all to memory and categorizing it in a million different ways. It’s taxing, but easier than getting yelled at. 

She’s caught off guard 5 minutes later when the door opens and Chairman Han pops his head in, prompting his son to turn around. He smiles at Jumin, and Jumin gets up to greet him.

He steps over to the table and stands across the table from Jaehee. She stands and shakes his extended hand and waits for him to take a seat first before she resumes what she was working on. 

People slowly begin to drip in, and Jumin ushers for her to grab her materials and stand up front next to him. Finally, when it seems everyone has arrived in the room, and Jumin steps forward to begin.

“Good afternoon everyone…” 

The meeting finally ends and Jaehee wants nothing more than to go home and isolate herself from the entire world. She despises running meetings. She’s comfortable speaking one on one, maybe to a couple of people, but the front of the room is not her happy place. Especially when she is presenting information that other people are much more familiar with. It’s not that she’s necessarily bad at it, it’s just that it stresses her out more than it probably should. 

She’s standing back against the wall, eyes locked on the floor as she pretends that didn’t just happen. Normally presentations like that don’t stress her that much, but Jumin was right, it’s been a VERY difficult few days.

She looks up in surprise when she feels a hand on her shoulder. It’s Jumin’s. “You did well Assistant Kang,” He drops his hand to his side, “You can go home once you finish the written report from today. Just leave it on my desk.”

She gives him a small smile and nods, “Thank you, Mr. Han.” He walks off with his father, both leaving the room and allowing her to collect her things in peace. She grabs the binder and shakes today off her, standing up straight and squaring her shoulders before walking back to her office. 

She drops her binder on her desk and flops back into her chair, grabbing her phone and seeing a couple of chatrooms and some messages, but none from you. She’ll answer them later.

She just wants to get this report done now.


	20. Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the very highly anticipated moment coming right up

Jaehee drags herself to the apartment front door, seeing it’s unlocked and opening it. She sees you hanging upside down, legs hanging off the back of the couch. You like laying upside down, whatever makes you happy.

“Hello, Jaehee!” You greet, waving at her as she looks over from taking her shoes off. She smiles back, stripping her jacket and hanging it up on the coatrack. She looks back over to you and you pat the space beside you, pulling yourself up so you can turn around and drop back onto the actual couch. 

“How was work?” You ask, as you always do.

“Worse than usual,” She sighs, rubbing her eyes, “Just a stressful day.” She looks back up and sees your expression drop. 

“Aw, that’s no good!” You frown, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Possibly later,” She concedes. She would rather be addressing the gigantic elephant in the room right now rather than needless small talk. But she doesn’t want to push it, there’s a chance you may just want to drop what’s happening.

You let out a small laugh and she looks at you in confusion. “I can read your mind,” You point to her head, “Shall we talk?”

Why do you know her so well? “If you’d like to, I’m here,” She answers.

“I read the note you left in the kitchen this morning. I didn’t even notice it till I sat down to eat, but I got super nervous you were gonna like go off at me. Gonna be honest with you, I cried. I would’ve never even realized you felt the same way it felt unreal. You also read my mind halfway through,” You take a deep breath before smiling at her, “I don’t hold any of it against you. I should’ve thought the way I approached it though more, knowing a confession like that can be overwhelming. If I wasn’t panicking I would have seen that you just shut down froze and would have probably not stormed away. But neither of us can fix that. I just want to pretend we both did it right and go from there.”

She lets out a breath she felt like she’d been holding all-day, waiting in useless anticipation for whatever you were going to say. Now that the moments here, and you’ve assured her she’s forgiven, she loses her words again. She doesn’t know what to say, or how to say it. She knows what she wants, but has no idea how to properly portray that to you. Here she is, leaving you hanging again.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to say anything,” You reassure her, “I know it’s a lot, especially because you told me you’ve never had a relationship before.”

“You remembered that?” She puzzles. You don’t remember anything, she’s surprised you committed that to memory.

“Of course! It was important information to collect last night, just kinda stuck. I don’t remember a lot but I remember some things.” You giggle and blush renders her speechless again. “So, I’m gonna ask what I hope you’re thinking in the most straightforward way possible,” You hold out both hands, “Do you wanna be my girlfriend?”

Even though she was expecting it, her stomach still drops at hearing it in words. She beams and nods, putting both her hands in hers. You squeeze them tight and smile even wider than she is, your face lighting up. She never wants to forget what you look like right now.

It catches her by surprise when you throw your arms around her, roping her into the tightest hug she’s probably gotten since she was a child. She doesn’t hug back with as much force, but tight enough to match your rocking pattern you’ve fallen into.

You are there for a while. Her only gauge of time is the TV show playing in the background, which went to commercial and came back in the time she is wrapped in your arms. She doesn't want to leave, however. She felt safe with you. Knowing how you are to her what she always wanted you to be. 

Her girlfriend. 

***

You’re so so so so SO excited.

Things between you and Jaehee’s is such a constant roller coaster. But this is a highpoint you’ve been waiting for forever. Although it took a long time to get here, you did it. You’re watching TV while Jaehee finishes some work in the kitchen, but you’re not really watching the TV.

You’re still in shock you rendered Jaehee speechless on two separate occasions. Thinking back, you’re shocked you even did it at all. You were sure it was impossible, considering how well-spoken she always is. But even she has an overloaded point. 

Your head snaps over when Jaehee shuts the lid to her computer and gets off the stool, smiling at you as she takes a seat beside you. 

“Yay, you’re done!” You exclaim.

She laughs, “Yes, I’m done for now. What would you like?”

“I wanna finish that movie we were watching the other day,” You grab the remote off the table, “I really wanted to see the end.”

“Ah, we never finished did we?”

“Nope!” You giggle, “We still have like 20 minutes left.”

She nods and goes to say something, but is cut off by her phone ringing on her lap. She grabs it and you watch her almost roll her eyes. “Give me a moment.”

You nod and she picks up the phone, getting up and walking over to lean against the island. You only are able to pick up her side of the conversation.

“Hello? Yes, Mr. Han, it should be on your desk. Completed, yes. I included everything I’m unsure what-. It was never brought up,” She cups a hand over her mouth, “Apologies Sir, I completely forgot. No, it wasn’t-. I will redo it tomorrow. I don’t have the materials, Mr. Han. I’m sorry. Yes, Mr. Han, have a good night. Goodbye.” She takes the phone away from her ear and pinches the bridge of her nose, a hard grip on her phone.

“Jaehee, come here,” You softly call, patting the couch. She walks over, head held lower than usual, and takes a seat next to you. “What’s wrong?” You put a hand on her shoulder, “What happened on that phone call?”

“Nothing,” She brushes you off, forcing a smile, “Don’t worry.”

You kick into the Zen ‘worry mode’ you never knew you had. “No, you said before you wanted to talk about work today,” You pull your legs up and sit cross-legged on the couch, “I feel like this has something to do with that.”

“It’s all simply business,” She states, her voice worryingly quiet. 

“Here, how about this,” You start, “You should go get into something possibly a little more comfortable than your work clothes, I’ll order food and we can talk about then. Cool?” 

She smiles, much more genuine this time, “Cool.”

You reach over and grab your phone, “Anything in particular?”

She shakes her head “Not necessarily.”

“Pizza ok?” You ask. She nods. “Same thing as last time?” She nods again. “Perfect perfect!” You playfully usher her away, “Now get out of your work outfit! It’s lovely, but you wear that too much!” 

She laughs and gets up and walks off into her room, shutting the door. You order pizza, grabbing the remote and switching the TV back to something mindless. You actually wanted to be paying attention when you watched the end of that movie, and right now you weren’t too keen on paying attention to the movie. 

Jaehee comes back out wearing leggings and a sweater that’s slightly too big for her. It’s not the turtleneck, but she’s still adorable in it. She sits down beside you, eyes glued to her phone. 

You scoot over and rest your head on her shoulder, looking at but not reading what she’s typing. “What’re you doing?”

“Talking to a couple of RFA members,” She answers, “Luciel is teasing both me and Yoosung right now.”

“How on earth is he doing that?” You laugh, reading through the messages on the screen of Seven, somehow, teasing both of them at the same time. 

“He’s making fun of Yoosung wanting a girlfriend,” She laughs, “You can guess how I fit into that.”

“He knew?”

“He found out,” She corrects, “He forced himself into being my wingman. He then proceeded to collaborate with Zen. Probably should have told you that I found out the two of them were-”

“They played us!” You sit up, laughing, “I hate men.”

“Agreed,” She jokingly sighs, “Although, Luciel proved helpful last night. He had to out himself for talking to Zen when he miraculously knew what happened but he also came up with the letter idea. I knew it was skeptical when the entire time he was quote ‘coaching me’, he was very very sure about it.”

“And that’s why Zen was so confident!” You marvel, “My God, they’re pieces of work.”

“Welcome to the entire RFA,” She jokes before looking back to her phone and falling silent.

You lean back on her shoulder to read the messages again, seeing the new addition of Jumin’s name at the top. Jaehee doesn’t stay in the conversation much longer, leaving before Jumin could say more than a hello. She puts her phone down beside her and looks over at you, and even at the weird angle you’re at, you can see discomfort written across her face.

You don’t lift your head up, “Tell me what’s wrong,” You plead. She shakes her head, and you see her mouth something that looks like the word nothing. You sit back up. “It’s not nothing,” You take both her hands in yours, “I complain about work all the time. It’s not stupid or a burden or whatever you think it is.”

She sighs. “Today was just really slow, I don’t know, I was super distracted and such and my boss was not happy with me. We had a really big meeting at the end of the day that I pretty much ran, which I despise doing. Especially since it was content that everyone in the room was much more knowledgeable on. Then apparently I forgot to detail an important portion of the meeting in my report I put together afterward so my boss went from angry to very angry. Just,” Her voice breaks, “Nothing, sorry.”

You squeeze her hands slightly. “No, don’t apologize,” You reassure her, “Just what? You can keep going, I’m listening.”

“Just,” She hesitates again, “I don’t mind the workload or the sleepless nights or whatever, but my boss can be so stickler sometimes and- I’m not allowed to be anything but perfect. And of course, I wouldn’t be comfortable with myself if I wasn’t but sometimes he adds too much to it, if that makes sense,” She shakes her head, “Today kind of came after an unfortunate few days and that’s probably why I’m overreacting to it.”

She looks visibly upset, and although it’s not what most would qualify as on ‘the verge of tears’ you don’t normally see her this open. You take your hands out of hers and pull her into a hug, feeling her loosely grasp back.

“You’re not overreacting,” You console, “It’s ok to let things get to you. He shouldn’t be pushing you like that.” You hear her breathing hitch as she chokes back a sob. You’ve never seen her this distressed, it’s almost scary.

“I’m sorry-”

“No, no sorry’s,” You begin to run your fingers through her hair, “It’s alright. I’m not going anywhere.”

You stay like that for a while. The embrace is much more somber than the last time you sat like this with her, albeit not even 20 minutes ago. But you don’t mind in the slightest. The number of times she’s sat and listened to you rant or comforted you in some way during the scarily short time you’ve known her is high. It’s your turn to help her, but most importantly, it’s her turn to be helped.

After what feels like forever she sits back, tears only sparsely tracking down her cheeks. You cup the side of her face and brush one away, not realizing how much of a jump it is to do that. She tenses in surprise before leaning in, much to your relief. You’re not much of a take it slow kinda person, and at times you forget others are not the same.

Her gaze falls to her lap. “Thank you,” She whispers.

“No need to thank me,” You smile and she looks back, “That’s what I’m here for,” You giggle at your next comment before you even make it, “That’s what girlfriends are for!”

She fails at preventing herself from breaking out into laughter, shaking her head are your stupid comment. “It’s probably been less than an hour, MC.”

“That’s like an hour longer than yesterday!” You beam, “Good enough for me!” She falls back into laughter and wraps her arms around your neck, leaning against you. You hold her close, happy to see her happy again.

You love her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i am the reason why we can't have nice things BUT we can have SOME nice things


	21. 'Complicated'

Jaehee and MC have been dating for a grand total of 3 days. But it feels like you’ve known each other for years. Jaehee isn’t one for past lives and soulmates and such, but if she was, she would have believed you had known each other in some previous lifetime. But for now, she’ll go with you simply work well in this one. 

She’d been awake for about an hour, sitting at the counter and combing through some materials that have no set due date but need to be tended to eventually. Might as well make it now.

It’s always so peaceful in the mornings. She prefers them over nights, something about fresh morning air, even inside, is calming. She misses her deck at her apartment in the mornings, looking out over that small park she used to frequent. She wants to bring you there sometime. On a date, maybe.

You’ve been insisting on taking her on a real first date for the past couple of days, and she’s almost positive you have something planned for today. You’re not super great at surprises like that, you always let something slip and she’s able to figure it out.

Speaking of you, she can hear your telltale groggy footsteps walking down the hallway. 

She glances over at you, “Good morning, MC.”

“Mmm,” You drone, coming up behind her and wrapping your arms around her neck, resting your head on her. 

She grabs onto your hands, “Someones tired,” She laughs, “How did you sleep?”

“Good,” You swing her arms back and forth, “How early did you get up this morning?”

“A couple of hours ago, at eight,” She answers, “Not too early.”

“Yes too early,” You deflect, “It’s a day off, just wake up later!”

She shakes her head, “I like mornings. They’re nice.”

You come around and take a seat to her left, leaving your arms around her shoulders and scooting the chair to rest your head on her shoulder. She can feel you running your hand back and forth on her arm, and she’s not sure if it’s for you or her. You’re also putting a concerning amount of weight on her, not that it’s too heavy, but she’s sure you’re almost falling back asleep.

“You better not fall back asleep,” She playfully jests, “You’ll fall and take me down with you.”

“Mm not falling asleep,” You certainly sound like you are, “I’m watching what you’re doing.”

“Alright,” She smiles, going back to reading through the document. She’s almost finished.

She circles a couple more things before reaching the bottom of the paper, unfolding the top right corner and folding the bottom left.

“Why’d you do that?” You ask.

“Hm? Do what?” She questions, setting the pen down on the table.

“Fold those corners,” You point at the fold on the bottom and the two marks of ones at the top.

“Oh,” She realizes, “It’s a marking system I’ve created. So I know which documents I haven’t looked at,” She points at the top left, “Which I’ve started looking through,” She points at the top right, “Which I’ve finished one read-through of,” She points at the bottom left, “And the ones that are ready to be either synthesized or turned into my boss,” She points at the bottom right. She feels you nodding along as she walks you through her system.

“That’s so smart,” You giggle, “Of course it is, you made it.”

Her face immediately heats up. She’s still not used to the casual compliment thing. 

You giggle again, “Flustering you is so easy.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to do it,” She pokes.

“It’s just a bonus,” You lift your head up to look at her, “I mean everything I say.”

And there she goes again, bright red. You let out a small laugh, soft smile spread from ear to ear. She can’t even be mad at you for knowing exactly what you’re doing. If it makes you laugh, she’d let it happen all the time.

You draw your arms back and it takes everything in her to not grasp back at them. Your touch always lingers on her, but not in a bad way. She’s simply never had someone physically affectionate like you are in her life. It’s nice, to feel physically close to someone she cares about so much. 

“So,” You start, “I feel like I’ve definitely already let this slip, but I’m taking you to dinner tonight. On a real date.”

She laughs, “You have. Doesn’t make it any less exciting.”

You smile, “Oh well, I let everything slip. I’m still excited though! It’s for 6, so you still have all day.”

“What’re you doing the rest of today? You don’t have rehearsal, do you?”

You shake your head, “Nope! There’s some lead vocal rehearsal or something because Zen was complaining about it yesterday but I don’t have to be there.”

“Speaking of,” She turns her whole body to face you, “When are we telling them?”

You smirk, “Well I’ve been telling Zen it’s complicated for 3 days.”

“I’ve been doing the same to both him and Luciel,” She laughs, “Great minds think alike.”

“Maybe tonight?” You suggest, “You could do it. Chorale him and Luciel, and maybe whoever else is in that group, and tell them.”

“I like that idea.”

“You gotta do it real casual though,” You point out, “When one of them asks what you did today just casually mention a date.”

“I’m not sure how casual I can be about that,” She replies, “It’s not everyday my answer to a question like that is not ‘work’.”

“Eh, oh well,” You shrug, “Whatever you do, make it fun and make sure I’m there to watch! I wanna see Zen get mad we didn’t tell him.”

She laughs, “That he will. Luciel will be excited. If Yoosung is there he is simply going to be immensely confused since at the simple phrase ‘I went on a date’ the other two will know with who.”

“Aw,” You giggle, “Poor kid is going to be so lost.”

She shakes her head, “He always is. If you ever meet them as a group you’ll see he’s constantly clueless.”

“Honestly? Me too,” You grin, “Zen has told me several times I remind him of Yoosung. I’ve never met the boy, so I’m not sure how true that is.”

She cocks her head in thought for a moment, “Ehh, a little,” She hesitates, “I mean, you’re kind and sweet like he is, but you’re far more mature. Mostly because he’s a college boy, but the point still stands,” She places a hand on your cheek, “You’re also much prettier than he is.”

You beam from ear to ear, and she can feel your face heat up as you rest your head on her hand. 

“So, you never answered my question before,” She drops her hand into yours, “What are your plans for today?”

“Hmm, I don’t think anything,” You think for a moment, “Yeah, nothing really. You have anything?”

She shakes her head, “No, not other than some work I’d rather not be doing but I will end up finishing anyway.”

You point at her, still holding her hand. “You will not be doing any work!” You playfully declare, “Not while I’m here!”

She points back at you. “I have to finish it eventually.”

You shake your head, “Not on a day off you don’t!”

She sighs, “Fine. No work.”

“Yay!” You take your hand away from hers to excitedly wave them. When you put your hands back down she reaches out for it again and interlocks your fingers with hers.

“I do, however, have to talk to one of the RFA members in 20 minutes or so. He’s interested in a couple of pieces of information I’ve kept on file.”

“Who?”

“V,” She answers, but you shake your head in confusion, “Photographer, blue hair.”

“Ahh,” You marvel, “V, yes, I know who he is. Temporary memory lapse.”

“But yes, I have to talk to him. He’s rarely around, so it’ll be nice to hear him.”

“That’s good!” Your head shoots over to her phone vibrating on the table. She reaches over and picks it up, seeing it’s V, albeit very early. “Guessing that’s him?” You ask. 

“Yes, you’d be right. I’ll be back out later, MC,” She lets your hand go and gets off the chair, picking up and heading into her room.

***

You watch as the penguin gets placed on the operating table on TV. Charlie, you’re pretty sure his name is. He has cataracts, and they’re attempting to take them out. However, it isn’t going well. The poor penguin pretty much dies on the table, and they have to bring him back to life. You feel so bad for him, he just wanted to see his house and his wonderful girlfriend. Poor Charlie. 

Your attention is drawn away when you hear Jaehee’s door opens down the hall and sit up to see her walking down the hallway. She smiles and waves to you, you reciprocate. 

You pull your feet in and she takes a seat next to you. “What’re you watching?” She asks.

“ _The Zoo_. I’m watching the story on Charlie the penguin,” You comment.

“Who?” She questions.

“The penguin!” You point at the penguin on the TV, “He just wanted to see! He had cataracts and they tried to take them out but he died! They had to revive him but he’s still blind!”

She laughs at your distress, “You’re so emotionally invested in this penguin.”

“Look at him! He’s so sad he can’t see!”

“But he’s alive!” She counters.

“Ok good point,” You conceded, “Still very sad.”

“Very,” She laughs, pulling her legs onto the couch and resting her head on your shoulder. Her hand finds yours and she laces your fingers together. You put up no fight, nor would you even think of it.

“How’d the phone call go? You were in there for a while.”

She sighs, “Not great, I ended up having to get Mr. Han involved because there was a mix up with the information. It was nice chatting with V, though.” 

You stroke the back of her hand with your thumb, “I’m glad it’s all fixed now, though.”

“Agreed.” 

You rest your head on hers and resume watching TV, now even more engaged with her beside you. You point out animals that are frequents on the show, but for the most part, stay quiet. You’ve gone beyond words at this point. 

Just having each other there is more than enough.

***

You shift the car into park and take out the key, looking over and smiling at Jaehee beside you before you both get out. You wait for her to walk up beside you and wrap your arm around her waist, guiding her inside the building. You swap to holding hands when you walk up the stairs, but you keep at least a hand on her all the way up. 

You’ve noticed how much she clings to you, even at dinner sitting across the table from one another. She always had your hand in hers or her foot brushing up against your leg under the table. You don’t mind at ALL, frankly, you’re happy she does. Touch is something you’re really comfortable with, and you feared she wouldn’t be the same way. Well, it was a valid fear, since she wasn’t for a long time. Now? It’s like a whole different person in the best way possible. 

You unlock the door to your apartment and hold your hand out to let her inside. You follow behind her and shut the door.

She’s already kicked her shoes off and it sitting on the couch, smiling at you. “That was a wonderful afternoon, MC.”

You take off your shoes and go over to flop on the couch next to her, “I’m glad you liked it! I wasn’t too sure about the restaurant choice but decided against somewhere fancy. I’m glad I did.”

“Agreed, I liked the more casual evening,” She smiles. Her attention is drawn away by her phone dinging in her pocket, and she grabs it out to laugh at the notification on the screen. She turns the phone to you, “Shall we?”

You read the top notification, seeing a new chatroom has opened on the RFA app. You giggle and nod, wrapping your arms around her neck and resting your head on her shoulder. She signs into the chatroom.

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

[ZEN]: Jaehee! Hello!

[707]: Hello hello Madam Jaehee!

[Yoosung★]: Hihi!

[V]: Hello, Jaehee. Nice to see you again.

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello everyone. Nice to see you again as well, V.

[Yoosung★]: How are you? I haven’t talked to you in like forever!!!

[ZEN]: It was literally yesterday afternoon;;

[Yoosung★]: Ok and T^T

[Jaehee Kang]: I’m well, Yoosung. And how are you?

[Yoosung★]: I’m good!!! Done anything exciting today???? My day was so borning I need some excitement >.<

[Jaehee Kang]: Nothing too abnormal. I did go on a date today, however.

[707]: CNDSANKLN

[707]: CNASNCKADNSKCNKDAS

[707]: I AM CHOKING ON PH.D. PEPPER I REPEAT IM CHOKING

[ZEN]: You’re kidding--

[ZEN]: Is this exactly what I think it is?

[Jaehee Kang]: Exactly. 

[V]: That’s wonderful Jaehee. Although it seems there’s something I’m not in on. 

[ZEN]: Yea there is, hold on lemme get mad at Jaehee for a minute

[ZEN]: Why didn’t you tell me anything??????

[ZEN]: Left me in the dark again

[ZEN]: This is time TWO 

[Yoosung★]: Why are you yelling what’s happening

[ZEN]: You- the two of you schemed this didn’t you

[Jaehee Kang]: Possibly. 

[ZEN]: Lmao what have I done

[Jaehee Kang]: Payback for you and Luciel.

[Yoosung★]: Please what’s going on 

[707]: Hey I’m very helpful and good 

[Yoosung★]: Guys

[Jaehee Kang]: Never said you were not.

[Yoosung★]: Please I’m gonna cry what who when why

[V]: I’ve given up understanding at this point.

[ZEN]: Ok Jaehee you have a point but telling me it’s complicated when it’s already very complicated was distressing;;;

[Jaehee Kang]: She’s telling me not to apologize to you.

[ZEN]: She’s watching this too?? My goodness who put you together

[Jaehee Kang]: You. 

[Yoosung★]: PLEASE WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON

[Yoosung★]: I’M LITERALLY CRYING IM SO CONFUSED

[707]: Alright who is gonna fill him in

[V]: Me as well;;

[Jaehee Kang]: MC and I are dating.

[Yoosung★]: OMG wait that’s so exciting!! Yay!!

[Jaehee Kang]: Zen and Luciel were conspiring to get us together for about a week;;

[V]: First off, that’s amazing, I’m happy for both of you.

[V]: Second, I feel as if that’s at the instruction of Luciel.

[ZEN]: It was

[707]: And did it work? Yes I win

[ZEN]: How long has it been? Since Thursday?

[Jaehee Kang]: Yes.

[707]: Was my letter idea fire

[Jaehee Kang]: It was very ‘fire’.

[Yoosung★]: There’s so much backstory I’m not in on 

[V]: I’m happy I got to hear this news, but I must be going.

[V]: I wish you both the best, Jaehee. Goodbye everyone.

[Jaehee Kang]: Thank you, V. Have a good night.

[ZEN]: Bye V!

[707]: Bye bye V~~

[Yoosung★]: Bye

_V has left the chatroom_

[Yoosung★]: I can’t believe Jaehee is the first one of us to get a girlfriend;;;;

[707]: Nah she had the highest likelihood could’ve guessed that one

[ZEN]: Doesn’t make the rest of us any less lonely

[Jaehee Kang] MC wants to tell you you’re next on the list, Zen.

[ZEN]: If it’s on our cast I’ll cry

[Jaehee Kang]: She said it won’t be. 

[Yoosung★]: When do we get to meet her?? She sounds fun!

[Jaehee Kang]: Depends on when we get together as an RFA next. She said she’d be comfortable, but it’d be up to you all if I could bring her along. 

[ZEN]: I’d be good w it obviously lmao

[Yoosung★]: Yes I want to meet her! 

[707]: I kinda wanna see who I courted you w ngl

[ZEN]: V probably won’t be able to make it whenever we get together and even if he can he won’t care

[ZEN]: And Jumin’s opinion is irrelevant

[707]: You just say that bc he’s gonna be mad abt it

[ZEN]: Absolutely and I don’t regret it

[Jaehee Kang]: She said she’s excited to get to meet you all.

[Jaehee Kang]: “Not Zen though he’s not included.”

[ZEN]: She’s so mean to me and for what

[Jaehee Kang]: Well I simply came to let you all know that, so I’ll be going.

[ZEN]: Cya Jaehee!! Have a goodnight!

[ZEN]: Not MC tho tell her she can’t have a good night

[Jaehee Kang]: She said thank you.

[707]: Bye bye bye Jaehee!!! 

[Yoosung★]: Have a good night Jaehee!! Byeeee

[Jaehee Kang]: Goodbye everyone, have a good night. 

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was long and for what


	22. Cool Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so long and like nothing happens in it but it's far too fluffy so merry christmas

You take a seat on the grass beside the theatre, Zen sitting across from you. You open the box your lunch is in and set in on the ground, taking a bite.

“Can’t believe the director let us out here, he treats us like children,” Zen says as he opens his food, “Someone is gonna run away.”

“Contemplating making it me,” You joke, “Costume crew has been the ultimate enemy all day.”

He rolls his eyes, “It’s all I’ve heard about from literally any of the staff. You guys literally did barely anything wrong.”

“I know!” You groan, “It’s all because we’re down a member. We even got the costumes back! I don’t understand him sometimes.” 

“Let’s talk about something other than work,” He kicks your leg slightly, “How have things been with you?”

“I know exactly why you’re asking that question, might as well spit it out.”

“Ok ok,” He laughs, “How are things with Jaehee?”

“Much better question!” You playfully congratulate, “Also really good! Everything has kinda been exactly how I wished it would be. I don’t wanna lay on everything at once since she’s never been in a relationship before, so attempting to go slow enough.”

He laughs, “That’s really good to hear. I remember asking you that question and getting the worse answer on the planet, so I will take this happily any day.”

“Don’t remind me. We both mutually agreed that never happened.” 

“Oh, it happened,” He mumbles, “But anything of note? Ya’ know, anything new or fun since you guys jumped that news on me three days ago?”

“I don’t regret that in the slightest,” You point out, “And not much. I mean, there are little things that I’ve noticed she does that I’ve literally never seen before but overall no.”

“Tell me about these small things then,” He smiles, “I wanna know!”

“You just want to feel the feeling of being in a relationship.”

“Ok look,” He points at you and you laugh, “Maybe I do, but that means nothing. I am ALSO genuinely interested.”

“Well, I’m glad because I’m telling you anyway,” You note, “First off I didn’t know she was so, like, touchy in a good way? I’m super casual with just like leaning against someone or hugs and such but she literally never was until now. And all of a sudden it’s like a switch and she’s turned into me, but make it very touch starved. So the past like week has kinda just been that, I really enjoy it though.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Jaehee? Touchy? No way, you’ve mixed her up with someone.”

“That’s what I thought!” You giggle, “I didn’t like really really notice it until we were at dinner on Sunday and she always tried to have like her hand in mine or her foot resting up against me. I was like is this? Still the same person?”

He shrugs, “I said it before, you bring out something totally different in her.”

You smile and look down, “I’m more than happy I get to.”

“Oh, and I’ve been meeting to ask you,” You look up and raise an eyebrow, “Do you both still, like, bicker? I can’t imagine you went from hating each other to never disagreeing.”

“Oh no, we bicker all the time,” You laugh, “It’s always so stupid, but the difference now is we recognize when it’s serious and when it’s not. She’s so fun to volley back and forth with when I know she doesn’t hate me.”

He rolls his eyes jokingly, “You two are too much, but I’m almost happy you’re able to do that. Gives me comfort that you guys haven’t changed for one another.”

Your phone vibrates in your pocket and you pull it out, seeing a text from Jaehee:

‘Did you see a paper on the counter when you left this morning? Apologies for bothering you, but I lost something important and just need to know if it’s home.’

You puzzle on the question for a minute, trying to remember walking out of your room and down the hall. There was a pen on the table, you know because you were playing with it while you ate. But no paper. 

‘I don’t remember seeing one, sorry :(( It wouldn’t be in your room, would it?’

‘No, I never worked on it in there.’

‘How important is it?’

‘Very. It would be fine if it was just something I printed out but it was a set of condensed company bank statements. I swore I handed it back but my boss is insistent I didn’t.’

‘I feel like you wouldn’t remember that if you DIDN’T do it-- you’re not like that’

‘I still stand by that I did, but I have to account for misremembering. I also am going to get yelled at if I tell him again that he has it;;’

‘Ugh your boss is such a handful’

‘Agreed. I’m going to search back through my binder again, hopefully I find it.’

‘I give you all the luck in the world!!!’

‘Well, now I have to find it for you.’

‘Even if you don’t I’ll love you anyway. Have a good rest of your day at workkkkk!!’

‘You as well. I’ll see you when I get home <33’

‘Mwah!’

You stuff your phone back in your pocket, looking back up to see Zen scrolling through something on his. He takes notice of you no longer looking down and looks up at you.

“Guessing that was Jaehee considering how fast you dropped our conversation,” He playfully jests.

“You test me every day,” You poke back, “But yes, it was.”

“Is it Jumin Han?” He asks, “That man came barreling into our conversation like a half hour ago asking where Jaehee was and complaining about some missing thing.”

“That’s what she asked about,” You nod, “She asked if I had seen any stray paper on the counter and I said no, and she told me that it was like a very important piece of paper. She said that she remembers giving it back to him and I feel like SHE wouldn’t remember that wrong- but I’m also biased.”

“Jumin just likes to find excuses to take his frustrations out on her,” He practically fumes, “God he just makes me wanna-” 

“You get so violent at the thought of Jumin,” You hold your hands out, “Jaehee doesn’t even get this violent and she’s the one on the other side of it.”

“He makes my blood boil.”

“I can tell-”

“Cast! Crew! Inside, let’s go!” The director screams from the front door, gesturing for everyone to come inside.

“Damn, missed my chance to run away,” You turn back to Zen.

He laughs, “You’ll get away next time!”

***

You look back when you hear the door open, seeing Jaehee come shuffling into the house. 

You smile at her, “Hey Jaehee!”

She looks over and smiles, but doesn’t say anything. You get the feeling something is off, although considering the fact she barely greeted you it might as well have smacked you in the face. Your eyes track her as she goes and takes a seat at the island, not paying any attention to you. You’re almost hurt by it. Almost.

You scoot over to hang your legs off the end of the couch, attempting to get a good look at what she’s doing. “What’re you doing?”

She looks back at you for a moment, “Working.”

“You just worked all day,” You push yourself off the side of the couch and walk over to her, “Take a break for a little.”

She shakes her head and keeps typing at whatever she’s doing. 

You take a seat next to her, “Have you eaten today?”

“Can you please just let me work?” She shoots, looking over and seeing the likely slightly shocked expression on your face. Almost immediately she jumps to correct her mistake, “I’m so sorry, I just- I need to finish this. I’ll talk to you after, but I really need to get this out of the way.”

“It’s alright, I’m sorry for poking,” You cup the side of her face, “I’ll let you work. I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

She nods and leans into your hand before you take it away, grabbing your phone off the couch and heading back into your room. You flop onto your bed put on music, not bothering with headphones. You notice a text from Zen.

‘Babe I am going to MURDER Jumin Han’

‘Oh lord, what happened this time???’

‘Him and I were in the chatroom with Jaehee and all the sudden he got SO heated w her for no reason’

‘Is that why she won’t talk to me??’

‘She w h a t’

‘Ok maybe I shouldn’t have told you that you’re gonna kill him’

‘I literally am I have NEVER seen him that bitchy before’

‘Do you know what happened???’

‘No idea. Something in the office today w the document or whatever but apparently something else too??? Girl idk’

‘Jaehee just snapped at me bc she needed to finish something. She obv didn’t mean it an apologized but like-- that’s not good’

‘She was getting flamed by him for no reason. He’s stressed over something totally not her fault and ig she got the heat for it’

‘Ugh- I don’t hate this man but sometimes he makes me really mad’

‘I’ll hate him for you’

‘Whatever you say. I just hate that he makes her this upset. I’m turning into you’

‘Hey there’s nothing wrong with being protective </3’

‘Except that’s not normally MY thing’

‘Well now it can become your thing so you can’t make fun of me for it’

‘Who said I’m gonna stop doing that’

Your attention is drawn away from the conversation when you hear a knock on your bedroom door. You shoot Zen a ‘talk to you later’ text before calling, “Come in!”

The door opens to reveal Jaehee on the other side, guilt lining the small smile painted on her face. She’s taken off her blazer, but her shirt is still completely buttoned up. She’s somehow changed into leggings, though. She doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t need to. She only really comes in here when she’s busy, and it’s always for the same reason. To cool down.

You open your arms and do little grabby hands at her. “Come here.”

She listens, getting onto the bed and moving over to you. You undo the top two buttons of her dress shirt so she doesn’t choke before wrapping your arms around her. She buries her head in the crook of your neck, although the position to two of you are in is slightly awkward. You reach down and wrap her legs around you so you can comfortably hold her closer, but she looks up in confusion.

“Is that ok?” You brush a piece of hair out of her face. 

“Yeah,” She whispers, “I just wasn’t expecting it.” 

You smile before you both fall back against each other, your arms tightly wrapped around her and playing with her hair as she leans against you. Neither of you says anything, you never do when you sit like this. The only sounds in the room are the music in the background and her soft breathing next to you. You fall into a soft rocking pattern, and progressively she melts further and further into you.

Not that long goes by before you begin to get skeptical that she’s actually awake, considering at this point she normally is back in the kitchen working. 

“Jaehee?” You whisper, not garnering any kind of response. Ok, now you’re almost positive she’s fallen asleep. You certainly don’t want to wake her up, that’s the last thing you wanna do. But both you and she would for sure be more comfortable lying down. If you wake her up, though, it’s over, she’ll be back in the kitchen.

You try whispering to her again, “Jaehee? Sweetheart?” She stirs at that, even sleeping she is caught off guard by your names.

“Mmm,” She holds onto you tighter.

“Laying down would be much more comfortable,” You encourage. 

She suddenly sits back from you, her hands falling into her lap. She shakes her head, “I have to go back to work.”

You sigh, “I know today was rough, just relax for tonight.” 

She goes to say something but stops herself. You can’t read what she’s thinking, hoping she’s at least contemplating taking up your offer. 

“How about this,” You propose, “You can finish your work in here, and I’ll be right here when you’re done.”

She pauses a moment before nodding, “If that’s alright with you.”

You smile and get up from the bed, heading out into the kitchen with her following behind you.

“What do you need?” You turn around, “I can bring it in while you change into something more comfortable.”

“Just the computer and my phone,” She answers. You nod and she goes down the hallway into her room. You shut the lid of her computer and grab her phone, taking both of them off into your room. 

She comes in a few moments later, no longer wearing a dress shirt. You pull the covers back and pat the bed next to you. She, although hesitantly, takes a seat next to you, laying her computer out on her lap. You scoot over and lay your head on her shoulder, not asking any questions, but simply reminding her you’re here.

Jaehee finally shuts the lid to her computer and sets it on the ground far enough from the bed she won’t step on it when she wakes up. You lift your head off her shoulder and she leans over to plug her phone in on the nightstand on her side. She turns the lamp off but gets distracted by some notification on her phone. You pull at her arm, trying to drag her into laying with you.

She looks back and laughs, “You’re eager.”

“I’m tired,” You complain, “And I’m sure you are too. Leave your phone for the morning.”

She looks to her phone for a moment before shutting it off, placing it on the nightstand and turning back to lay in front of you. Although it’s dark, you can see she looks a little uncomfortable.

“Are you ok?” You ask, “You can get up and go back into your room if you aren’t comfortable. I don’t wanna force you into anything.” 

She shakes her head, “It’s just something new. It’s all new, really.”

“I know, it’s not new for me so I’m trying to not go overboard,” You smile, “You can always tell me to just calm down.”

“I don’t mind it. You’re not doing anything I’m uncomfortable with.”

“Good.” You wrap your arms around her and usher her closer, which she does. She’s hesitant to wrap her hands around your waist, but doesn’t take them away once she does. You play with her hair again. You play with her hair far too often.

It takes a few minutes, but finally you can feel her relaxing enough to fall asleep. It sets you more at ease, knowing you’re not making her uncomfortable. You find yourself drifting off, the slow motion of your girlfriend’s chest rising and falling providing a perfect grounding constant.

You know she’s asleep, but you still whisper to her.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we stan ALL around consensual relationships <33


	23. Dinner Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hc 707 talking sm like a gen z kid it's not even funny

You sit cross-legged on the ground, rocking back and forth slightly as you watch what’s on TV. Jaehee got home around a half-hour ago, and she swore she only had a little bit of work to do. You doubt it’s only a little bit, but you’ll take her word for it. 

To your surprise, not even a minute later the computer lid shuts and Jaehee turns around. You look over and smile excitedly, playfully reaching for her from across the room. She walks over and takes a seat next to you, and you immediately wrap your arms around her, resting your head on her shoulder. 

“It’s been a half an hour,” She laughs, “I wasn’t working for that long.”

“But you were also at work all day!” You whine.

“As were you.”

“Don’t lie,” You look up at her, “You like sitting with me!”

She wraps one arm around you, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.”

Her phone vibrates next to her and it draws both of your attention. She grabs it and signs in upon seeing the notification, but you can’t see what it is. You only realize it’s a chatroom when you see her signing into the RFA app. 

“Scoot forward,” You usher her. She looks over in confusion, but she listens.

You sit behind her and wrap your legs around her, better-enabling you to see the phone. Your chin rests on her shoulder and your arms are wrapped around her waist. She pauses in what you take to be shock.

“Is this ok?” You look up at her.

She looks over at you and you see blush painted on her face. She smiles, “Yes, again, I just didn’t know what you were doing.”

“I always wanna make sure,” You reach up and brush a particularly annoying piece of hair out of her face, but it ends up falling right back, “Also this one piece of hair is driving me insane.”

“It’s driving me insane as well,” She brushes it back high enough that it stays, at least for now, “It’s always in my face at work.”

She looks back to her phone and you follow suit, watching her go into a chatroom. At the top is displayed literally every RFA member.

_ Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom _

[707]: Yay Jaehee is here!! That’s everyone

[Jaehee Kang]: Interesting to see everyone here.

[ZEN]: Seven I swear uses telepathy 

[707]: I wouldn’t say I summoned you if I didn’t!!!!

[V]: Hello Jaehee, I’ve been seeing you a lot lately.

[Jaehee Kang]: You as well, V. It’s nice to see you around.

[Yoosung★]: Ok I’m back

[Yoosung★]: Oh hihi Jaehee!!!!

[707]: Okokokok everyone’s here let’s plan this

[Jaehee Kang]: May I ask what we’re planning?

[Yoosung★]: We’re getting together again soon!!

[ZEN]: We’re just not good at planning

[Jaehee Kang]: We never are;;

[707]: Ok I’m just gonna start screaming days

[707]: Tomorrow night

[ZEN]: Way too soon

[Jumin Han]: Did you forget people work, Luciel?

[707]: My lord I’m just trying to get the conversation started

[707]: Okkkk then what about Saturday night???

[Jaehee Kang]: That’s probably optimal for me.

[Yoosung★]: Samesies since I don’t have school Sunday’s

[ZEN]: You don’t have school Saturday’s either tho

[707]: You don’t go to school Yoosung

[Yoosung★]: Gahhh I was just agreeing w Jaehee

[Yoosung★]: Getting flamed and for what;;

[V]: Saturday night works for me as well.

[Jumin Han]: I was going to have dinner with another corporate family, but I can put a raincheck on that.

[V]: Are you sure? We can pick another day.

[Jumin Han]: I want an excuse not to attend. I’ll contact them to reschedule.

[ZEN]: You mean Jaehee will

[Jumin Han]: That’s no business of yours.

[707]: Ok stop that b4 it gets any worse let’s just make dinner plans

[707]: Does that NOT work for anyone???

[Jaehee Kang]: I don’t believe so.

[ZEN]: No one is saying anything so I’ll take that as a good to go

[707]: Where we going ladies

[Jumin Han]: You’re welcome to hold it in the dining room of the penthouse as we normally do.

[707]: Sounds lit that’s where we’re going

[ZEN]: Ok hold on who the hell put Seven in charge of plans????

[707]: More like who didn’t 

[707]: Step down I’m <3 busy <3

[707]: Any specific time Juminnnnn

[Jumin Han]: If you all arrive at 6 pm would that work? I would prefer being home before someone shows up.

[707]: Any1 got issues w 6???

[707]: Speak now or don’t show up

[707]: Perfect

[ZEN]: That’s it right?

[707]: Pretty sure ya

[Yoosung★]: Jaehee is MC coming?! I want to meet herrrrr

[Jaehee Kang]: Again, that depends on you all.

[707]: Didn’t we all say yes

[Jahee Kang]: You assumed V’s response and Zen said he would pay no regard to Mr. Han’s so no.

[ZEN]: I still stand by that

[V]: I’m comfortable with it. I would love to meet her as well, but it’s Jumin’s house.

[Jumin Han]: I mean this in the nicest way possible, I could not care less. 

[Jumin Han]: I trust she’s a good person, Assistant Kang?

[Jaehee Kang]: Of course.

[Jumin Han]: That’s all I need.

[Yoosung★]: Yayay!! This is so exciting!

[Jaehee Kang]: She said she’s excited to meet you all.

[ZEN]: I’m guessing not me?

[Jaehee Kang]: “You guess right Zen”.

[ZEN]: Thanks MC </3

[Jumin Han]: Is that all? Am I free to go now?

[707]: Yessssss thank u Juju

[Jumin Han]: That made me physically ill.

[Jumin Han]: I’ll be leaving now, see you all on Saturday.

[Jumin Han]: Though, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, Assistant Kang.

[Jaehee Kang]: Yes;; Have a good night Mr. Han.

[Yoosung★]: Bye Jumin!!

[V]: Goodbye Jumin.

[707]: Baiiii Juju

_ Jumin Han has left the chatroom _

[ZEN]: I didn’t even get to say goodbye

[707]: Were you going to????

[ZEN]: No but the offer would have been nice

[Jaehee Kang]: I hate to leave so soon, but I need to be going.

[Jaehee Kang]: It was nice talking to you all, and I’ll see you all on Saturday.

[707]: hehehehehe

[Jaehee Kang]: Whatever you’re thinking better not come out of your mouth.

[707]:>-<

[ZEN]: Ignoring him- Cya soon Jaehee!!

[Yoosung★]: Byebye Jaehee!!!!

[V]: Have a nice night, Jaehee.

[707]: Baibaiiiii

_ Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom _

***

Jaehee sighs a breath of relief as she shuts the door to her office, going over and taking a seat at her desk. She clears her things off and puts her lunch on the table. She’s surprised when she checks her phone to see a text from you not even a minute ago.

‘Hey hey! Are you on your lunch break right now?’

‘Yes, I just got on it. Any reason?’

‘How long is it?’

‘Around an hour. What are you plotting?’

‘Can I come and get you and take you to that diner right down the street?? Pleaseeeeee’

‘Fine;; I’ll let my boss know I’m leaving the building.’

‘YAY!! I’m excited! I’m leaving rn so I’ll be there in like 5 minutes’

‘I’ll be waiting out front.’

‘Hooray!! See you soon mwah love youuu’

‘Love you too <33’

Jaehee smiles at her phone, excited that she gets to go somewhere better than her dull office to eat lunch. She packs what she originally had away and grabs her coat, wallet, and keys to her office. She makes her way down to the lobby, shooting Jumin a text on the way down letting him know where she’ll be for lunch. Although he probably wants her to be in the building, it’s her break, she’s allowed to leave.

By the time she reaches the sidewalk outside C&R, you’re pulling up, stopping the car kind of illegally and waving out the window. She goes to the passenger’s side, behind the car because as much as she loves you, you’re a horrible driver.

“Hihi!” You excitedly greet, shifting the car out of park, “Thank you for letting me steal you for an hour.”

“Thank you for taking me,” She smiles, grabbing for your hand as you drive off. She always holds your hand when she drives you both places, and although her reliability in your driving skills is very low she doesn’t want to let go of it.

You make it there alive, surprisingly. You did almost run 2 red lights, but you’re trying your best. You both go into the restaurant and take a table on the outside patio. You pick up the menu and begin to look through and she does the same, grabbing one of your hands to hold in hers. You don’t even bat an eye.

You make light small talk until the waiter comes over and takes both your orders, taking the menus from you before walking off. 

“So,” You start, “Crazy, I’m meeting all your friends tomorrow.” 

She nods, “Are you nervous?”

“Not really,” You shrug, “I’ve heard a lot about them from Zen, but Zen is lowkey biased.”

“He kind of is, especially when it comes to Mr. Han,” She laughs, “He sees him as the ultimate enemy.”

You lean forward, “You should tell me about everyone! I wanna hear what you think!”

“Where would I even start?”

“Hmm,” You think for a moment before you start giggling, “Start with Zen!”

“Well, Zen is a lot like you,” She smiles, “I think you’ll like him.”

You laugh, your smile bright enough to light up a whole room. “I don’t know, he sounds kinda crazy.”

“We’ll have to see,” She jokingly comments, “But anyway, you and Yoosung will probably get along well. He’s very bubbly and can pretty much get along with anyone. Then there’s Luciel, who is quite the handful. He’s very eccentric, but otherwise, he’s easygoing. As long as you don’t take anything he says too seriously you’ll be alright. V is very kind, you probably won’t have much of a conversation with him since he tends to keep to himself but he’s nice and well mannered.”

“And Jumin?”

“I’m also very biased, but you likely won’t get along with him. He’s very professional and stoic, so he won’t share more than a handshake and a hello with you.”

“Ew, no I don’t like that,” You cringe, “I talk too much for people like that.”

“It’s alright, the rest of the RFA will compensate for it,” She assures you, “They talk more than enough.”

“Perfect I’ll fit right in,” You smile, “My family was professional like that and I couldn’t stand it. I will talk whosever’s ear off that is closest to me at any given moment, and recently it’s been yours.”

“And I enjoy every moment of it,” She gushes. 

“You should’ve seen Zen when we first started being friends,” You dramatically roll your eyes, “Oh my god he had no idea how to function. He was trying so hard to keep up but he must not have been used to like the million miles a minute thing I do because he was constantly like ‘What?’ ‘Huh?’.”

She raises an eyebrow, “I don’t think you go that fast.”

“Ok but Zen’s not that bright,” She breaks out into laughter at your comment, “He eventually, like, evolved or something but at first he was in constant confusion.”

“I could imagine. Luciel talks fast as you do, and Zen never knows what he’s doing. Although, that’s normally on the fault of Luciel since no one ever knows what he’s doing.”

“I’m so excited to meet all of them because I want to experience this fabled dynamic you both have told me so much about.”

“You have to be warned, however,” She holds up a finger, “If Zen and Mr. Han start arguing, it’s over. Everything will go downhill very quickly.”

“I’m completely prepared for that,” You assure her, “Getting the authentic experience.”

“Huh,” She huffs, “That you will be.”

The waiter cuts their conversation off by walking up to the table, dropping off their food and telling them to enjoy before walking back off.

“Ok ok,” You start, “You were telling me about the time you all went to the beach the other day, and you never finished that story.”

“Oh, I never did,” She remembers, “I told you how Luciel started throwing sand, correct?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are about to get <3 chaotic <3


	24. Hello RFA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a monster i just kept writing but i have a soft spot for the RFA boys chaos

Jaehee pulls into the parking lot of Jumin’s penthouse, shifting the car into park and looking over at you in the passenger seat. You offer her an excited smile before getting out of the car, to which she follows suit. She grabs your hand as you both walk towards the entrance.

You look up at the building. “This building is huge,” You marvel. 

She nods, “The Hans are very rich.”

You walk up to the front door and are met by a security guard, who puzzles at her a moment before nodding. “Ms. Kang, a pleasure to see you.”

“You as well,” She replies, holding up both badges around her neck, one being her RFA one and one being her C&R one.

He looks at both before nodding, looking over to you for a moment, before smiling. “Come with me.”

She feels you keep a firm grip on her hand as you walk through the ground floor into the elevator and up to the second floor. You both exit and walk down the hall, and she can hear the faint voices of a few RFA members from an open door down the hall. When the guard reaches the door he steps back and holds out a hand, signaling you both to go inside. Jaehee nods as thanks before entering the relatively small room. There’s a table with 7 chairs surrounding it, Jumin and V sitting next to each other at two of them. Zen and Yoosung are across the room up against the wall. Seven must not be here yet.

Zen’s attention is caught first, “Hey! Look who's here!” He comes over to the pair of them and pulls MC into a huge hug, saying something Jaehee can’t quite discern. 

Yoosung appears behind him, excitedly waving at Jaehee. “Hi!”

She smiles, “Hello Yoosung. How are you doing?”

“I’m good! It’s exciting we’re all getting together!” He bubbles, “How are you?”

“I’m doing well, thank you.” He’s caught off guard when Zen grabs him by the shoulders and forces him to switch places with him. Although Yoosung is shocked for a moment, he immediately recovers when he sees you in front of him. 

“Oh my god hi! It’s so good to meet you!” He beams, “I’m Yoosung!”

“I’m MC,” You greet, “I’m excited I get to meet you too!”

He’s practically vibrating at this point, clearly very excited to meet someone new. You pick up on his energy and hold out your arms, him immediately giving you a greeting hug. 

Zen looks back to Jaehee, “They’re interesting together.”

She laughs, “I knew they’d get along well.”

He puts a hand on her shoulder, “It’s nice to see you! Even though I have recently more is always nice.”

“You as well. I’m glad we were able to plan this,” She comments, “We don’t get together very often.”

She jumps at someone very exaggeratedly coughing behind her, turning around to see Jumin and V standing there. 

“Hello, Jaehee,” V smiles, “I haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“You’re typically not around, I’m glad you were able to attend today.” She looks back to Jumin, who is currently paying no attention to her. He’s looking right at you, but you have your back turned and are too deep in a conversation with Yoosung to notice.

V catches on that he’s not acknowledging her and lightly smacks him on the arm. “Now what was that for?” Jumin looks over to V.

“I know you saw her today but,” He gestures to Jaehee, “Say hello, it’s impolite to not greet guests.” 

He sighs at V, soliciting a smile from him, before looking back to her, “Nice to see you again, Assistant Kang.”

“You as well, Mr. Han.” His attention immediately drops from her and she taps you on the shoulder, causing you to spin around. You’re caught off guard by the two of them behind you.

V starts first. “Hello,” He holds out a hand, “I’m V, it’s nice to meet you.”

You shake his hand and smile, “I’m MC, it’s nice to meet you too!”

Jumin scoots V over and takes his place, shaking your hand. “I’m Jumin Han.”

“I’m MC.” You seem a little intimidated by him, but don’t get a chance to say much else before someone comes bursting in the room. Seven.

“Party is HERE!” Seven exclaims, looking around at everyone crowded around the door, “What kinda situation we got goin’ on here?”

“Hello to you too, Luciel,” Jumin turns to him. 

“Hi Juju!” He exclaims, causing Jumin to hold up a hand and walk back to his seat. 

“Nice to see you Luciel,” V gives him a small wave, to which Seven responds with finger guns.

“You too Dad V!” V takes that as his cue to leave and heads back over to Jumin.

“Seven!” Yoosung exclaims, hugging him before stepping back and gesturing to you behind him.

You give him a huge smile and a wave, “Hi there!” I’m MC.”

“Aye! I’m 707, Defender of Justice!” He booms, “But Seven works too.” You laugh and he turns his attention to Jaehee and Zen, “Hello Madam Jaehee and our lovely Zen!”

“Seven you never make a normal entrance do you,” Zen sighs. 

“Nope!”

“Come sit,” Jumin calls from the table, gesturing for them all to take a seat. Jaehee grabs your hand and takes her seat next to V, Zen taking the seat next to you. Next to Zen is Yoosung and then Seven. Meaning, unfortunately, Jumin is stuck next to Seven, who is already poking him repeatedly.

“Who decided this orientation?” He sighs, putting his head in his hands.

“Awww you love me!” Seven hangs on Jumin’s arm, which he almost immediately yanks away from him, “Well then! We’re all gathered here, what are we gonna do!!”

All of you look around at each other in confusion before Yoosung speaks up, pulling out a box, “I have Uno!”

“Oh lord,” Jaehee whispers to you, “Uno never ends well with us.”

You laugh, “Uno never ends well with anyone.”

“Can we play can we play?!” Yoosung bounces excitedly.

V shrugs, “I don’t see a reason why not.” 

“Yay!” Yoosung opens the box and begins dealing everyone cards, setting the unused pile in the middle. 

“Who starts?” Zen asks, eyes locked on the card in front of him.

“Youngest should!” Yoosung pipes up.

“What if we did oldest first?” V proposes, “Mix it up slightly.”

“I like that idea,” Jaehee adds.

“You like that idea because you’d be second!” Yoosung whines.

“Exactly.”

“Fine, we’ll do oldest first,” He huffs, crossing his arms. Seven playfully coos something next to him, to which Yoosung cups a hand over Seven’s mouth. 

He snaps it back, “Ewww Seven licked me.”

“My god, just go V,” Zen shakes his head.

You play around the circle for a couple of rotations, a few violent insults flying across the table, mainly between Zen and Jumin despite being two people apart from one another. Seven called Yoosung ‘wife-beating whore’ at one point and everyone at the table got very aggressive. The direction had managed to turn counterclockwise, meaning Jumin is now at the mercy of Seven’s interesting game tactics and Seven is at the mercy of Jumin’s card selection.

Jumin looks at the cards in his hand and scoffs, placing down a +4 card on top of the deck.

“No,” Seven shakes his head, “Thanks for the offer, but no.”

“You cannot say no,” Jumin states, “That’s not the rules.”

“Then hold on,” Seven reaches and grabs the card off the top of the deck. 

“Whatever you’re doing,” Zen leans over, “Please don’t do it.”

Seven giggles like a child as he takes a few steps away from the table, reaching into his pocket while holding the card up like some kind of trophy. He brings his other hand up to meet it slowly, whatever is in it is hidden from the view of any of you.

At the flick of his thumb, the card lights on fire. Every one of you at the table starts screaming for him to please, blow out the card. Jumin got up to make him do it, but Seven held the card out as if he was also going to light him on fire. 

Finally, he blows it out, “There!”

“NOT THERE!” Yoosung screams back, cowering from the no longer lit card. 

“Now I only have to draw 2 cards!” He tosses the charred card back on top of the deck. 

“Luciel, look at me,” Jumin demands, Seven looking over with the biggest grin on his face, “No.” 

“But Jumin-”

“No.”

“Make me!” Seven pokes Jumin again, to which Jumin grabs his hand. Somehow, Seven gets away, running around the room like a screaming banshee as Jumin simply sits and watches him.

“What the hell is going on?” You look around at the, likely surprisingly to you, unamused faces.

“He’ll stop in a minute,” Zen says, “He just a little- How would you say it?”

“Stupid,” Jumin deadpans.

“This is the only time I’m gonna agree with you.”

Seven runs full speed back to sit in his seat, toppling into Yoosung and sending them both to the ground. The entire table breaks out into laughter, well, with the exception of Yoosung and Seven. Jaehee can’t quite hear it, but she knows Seven is making sure Yoosung is ok. Seven might be crazy, but he’s not heartless.

“Are you alright?” You ask Yoosung, who is setting his chair back upright.

He laughs. “I’m ok, don’t worry!” He pauses, “But maybe Uno wasn’t a good idea.”

“Agreed,” Jaehee places her cards down, “And now one of your +4 cards is burnt in half.”

“So it’s only +2!” Seven interjects.

“It should be a +8 for you,” Jumin remarks.

“I will set another card on fire-”

“Give me the cards back before Seven starts a house fire,” Yoosung reaches out to collect the cards from around the table.

“Does it always end like this?” You ask Jaehee as you slide your cards across the table at Yoosung.

She nods, “Always. If we get through one round we’re lucky.”

You laugh, “It was fun though!”

“Mr. Han,” Someone says from the door, causing everyone’s heads to snap to him, “The chef is prepared whenever you’re ready.”

Jumin looks around at everyone, eyes settling on Seven for a moment before he replies, “Bring the food in here.”

***

Dinner was going generally well, the food phenomenal as Jaehee had told you it would be. Jumin really IS rich. Everyone shared small talk among themselves and occasionally the group. Seven certainly added spice to the conversation, although Jaehee was right, you seem to understand his pace much better than most of the others do.

Though, you’re surprised when Jumin shoots a remark across the table. “Zen, must you always speak so loud? I cannot hear V.”

“Must you always be so demanding,” He mocks, “I’m not that loud!”

You look over to Jaehee, whose eyes are screwed closed in frustration already. 

“You, in fact, are being very loud,” He calmly replied, “I’m simply asking you to quiet down so others can enjoy their own conversations.”

“And I’m simply asking you to be a little nicer,” He bites back, “You could have very easily asked for me to lower my voice.”

Jumin almost laughs, “And you believe you would have reacted differently?”

“Duh!” Zen yells, “A little politeness never hurt anyone. Well, except you it seems.” 

“You know it’s rude to yell at the dinner table,” He points to Zen’s arms resting on the table, “It’s also rude to have your elbows on the table.”

“That’s not what we’re talking about!” Zen groans, “You’re impossible!”

“So you admit you’re being impolite?”

“No- Well yes-”

“That’s all I need,” Jumin interrupts.

Zen huffs in frustration, “You’re not perfect either!”

“Never said I was,” He objects.

“So you’re not allowed to come at me for getting rightfully mad at you! Respect would have been nice!”

“Likewise,” Jumin deadpans.

You turn to Jaehee, “Are they always this stupid?”

“Yes,” She sighs, “They never start as anything pressing, but they always end in someone upset.”

As if on cue, Zen points to Yoosung, “Why aren’t you yelling at him about his elbows then!” 

“Because he’s been polite to me,” Jumin sits up straighter, “I choose to respect those who respect me.”

“Yoosung just sits there!”

“He certainly doesn’t yell at me as you do.”

“You seem to have a double standard between the two of us. Yoosung is no angel!”

“I certainly do not, I’ve made that quite clear. Just because Yoosung’s manners aren’t perfect doesn’t mean I have to address them.”

“Then why me?”

They continue arguing, but your eye catches the expression on Yoosungs face. He looks very upset over being the unintentional topic of argument. You look over to Jaehee and see her eyes attentively bouncing between the two of them. They continue to throw accidental insults at Yoosung, the boy looks like he wants to blend into the chair. 

Seven starts screaming something unintelligible over all the yelling, and whatever it is seems to be overloading the poor boy. You decide to get up and help by at least getting him out of the room. God, you didn’t know their arguments were this bad.

You walk over and tap him on the shoulder. He turns back and you offer him your hand, which he graciously takes. You walk him out into the hallway, hearing the arguing quiet as you do so. You don’t care you’ve known these people for a couple of hours, you’re still gonna help Yoosung.

“Are you alright?” You ask as you both lean up against the wall.

He nods. “They just get scary. I hate it when they argue about me,” He smiles at you, “Thank you.”

“Of course!” You smile back, “It doesn’t matter I barely know you, I still wanna help!”

You’re surprised when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You look back to see Jaehee smiling at you before looking up to Yoosung. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, MC just helped me get out of the line of fire,” He sighs, “They take everything too far.”

“Agreed,” She rubs you on the shoulder to catch your attention, “Thank you for helping.”

“It’s no big deal! I honestly didn’t wanna be in there either,” You giggle, “They’re insane.”

“The feel for the night was killed by that,” She holds your coat out to you. You didn’t even see her carrying it, “Luciel and V are going home. I thought it’s a good time for us as well.”

You take your coat from her and put it on, “Yeah, I’d rather not sit at a table after that.”

“Yoosung,” Jaehee looks over to him.

“Hm?”

“Zen drove you here, correct?”

“Oh shoot,” He realizes, “Yeah, he did.”

“Would you like a ride home? Since being in a car with him likely won’t be very comfortable.”

“Yes please,” He replies, “Thank you Jaehee!”

“It’s no problem,” She smiles, “Let’s bid everyone goodbye, and then we’ll be off.”

Yoosung happily goes back into the room, and Jaehee’s hand finds yours. “I’m sorry that was your first impression,” She sighs, “That wasn’t the best experience.”

“It’s not your fault, no worries!” You grab onto her arm with your other hand as you walk back in, “And I enjoyed it anyway. With you, anything is fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok now i'm gonna project for the next two chapters sorry <3


	25. Flickering Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to me projecting

Jaehee’s workload has been going crazy the past few days, and with no particular reason either. It just seems she has a million things to do at once, no moment ever being left truly stress free. Of course, when she spent time wrapped in your arms there was a temporary buffer on it, but it’s always still there. Running lists of what she has yet to do.

But today she had gotten the best project to have ever been set onto her desk. 

She came home today actually excited for work. You weren’t home when she arrived, which, although she expected because you mentioned you were running late, was a little saddening. Your enthusiasm to see her is her favorite part of her day. But her eagerness to jump headfirst into this report masked all of that. 

So here she sits, scanning through article after article, document after document. She’s so sucked in she barely notices you walk in the house.

“Jaehee!” You call, causing her to turn around, “Hihi!”

“Hello,” She smiles, “How was rehearsal?”

“Eh,” You shrug, “Some actor suddenly got really sick so the whole world stopped for like a half an hour but other than that same as always.” You come over and take a seat next to her, “How was work?”

“Good,” She turns herself back to what she’s working on, “I got a surprisingly interesting report to work on today, so I’ve been enjoying that this afternoon.”

“Ooo!” You scoot the chair closer and wrap your arms around her neck, resting your head on her shoulder, “Tell me about it.” 

“It’s research on a new coffee chain,” She explains, “It’s a project handed down from the chairman, and naturally my boss handed it to me. Of course, I’m not thrilled this has to be stacked on top of everything else he’s been giving me, but when I started looking into it I found out how interesting it is. The varieties and procedures for different coffee types are so broad and intriguing. It has some very interesting information on it.”

“I’m excited you’re interested in it!” You look up at her, “It’s cool to see you excited about working! That’s how it should be!” 

Her smile fades and she shakes her head, “Unfortunately this project will be over soon. Not to mention the fact that I can’t spend too much time on it, I have other things to look into.”

You furrow your brow and lean forward to look at her, “If you find it interesting you shouldn’t have to drop it. For anyone!”

She cups the side of your face, donning a sad smile. “I wish that were how it was, but I work for a corporation. It simply is as it is.”

“I just,” You begin to run your hands through her hair, “I just wanna see you happy! Not stressed.”

Damn, it breaks her heart. Normally, she’s used to all the work. The stress of it all piles up, but only she gets to see how big the pile gets. But with you, there’s someone else to see it. And no matter how many times she tells you not to worry for her you never listen. And she hates to make you worry.

She doesn’t have anything to say. She just looks at you. Of course, because you might as well be able to read her mind, you don’t force her into responding. You pull her closer into a hug.

“I know you don’t wanna worry me, but that’s what I’m here for,” You whisper, “To worry when I see there’s something wrong.” 

She sits back, not saying anything with the fear of bursting into tears. You’re right, she shouldn’t have to drop something she’s interested in. And the thought that in a day or two this project could easily fall through and get replaced by something else. But you don’t deserve to have to hear that burden or the million others that come with it.

You squeeze her hand in yours before getting up and heading back into the living room to grab your bag. “I’m gonna be in my room, there are a couple of projects I have to work on. You know you’re always welcomed in, right?”

She nods and smiles to you before you walk off into your room, shutting the door and leaving her out to do her work alone. Even if you would literally love to spend time with her while she works, she doesn’t think she could ask that of you. She’d bore you so quickly.

The hours tik on as she spends most of it bouncing back and for between this wonderful coffee project and the hell that is anything else she has to do. She got up twice, but never went to you. She wants to savor every moment she has the obligation to research this project. She knows you’ll understand. 

She’s dragged out of her rhythm when her phone rings. She grabs it. Her goddamn boss.

She picks up, “Hello?”

***

You peek your head out the door to go and say hi to Jaehee for the third time tonight but are surprised when you see her picking up the phone.

“Hello?” She answers, whoever is on the other line saying something before she sets it on the table on speaker. “Yes, Mr. Han, I’m working on it at the moment.” Her boss. Fantastic.

“I don’t want you to work too hard on this project,” Jumin warns, “My father only handed it to me because he feels I could do a better job. But if you don’t portray the effort he is looking for he will take it back.”

“It’s the only major franchise project at the moment, and in addition, it can yield a great profit for the company. I’m unsure of why you believe this isn’t worth the time.”

“Because it’s not my assignment,” He reminds her, “If this were of my doing, maybe I would encourage more thorough research.”

“But sir-”

“Don’t argue with me,” He shoots back, sending a chill up your spine. He’s a scary dude. “I want you to do it, but not well. I have a new project for you.”

Jaehee hangs her head, “What is it, Mr. Han?” 

“Let me forward you the details.” A couple of moments later he speaks up, “There.”

She almost chokes on the sip of coffee she’s taking. “A cat hotel- Sir-”

“That is what I want you to focus on,” He demands, “The presentation to the departments listed will be Saturday.”

“Saturday? You can’t push that out further?” She asks, “This research comes in addition to the other minor meeting reports I’m currently working on.”

“I cannot push it out,” He simply states, “You know what’s expected of you, and you’re paid well for it. I trust a fleeting interest in this coffee project will not interfere with your work, correct?”

She rubs her eyes, “Yes, Mr. Han.”

“That’ll be all.” He doesn’t even wait for a goodbye, hanging up immediately after. Jaehee buries her head in her hands, elbows drilling into the table.

You walk out into the kitchen and place a hand on her back, taking a seat beside her.

“I’m guessing you were listening,” She says, not looking up at you.

“Mhm,” You take your hand away and lean onto the table, “Wanna talk?”

She drops her hands and crosses them in front of her. “Not at the moment. I should get back to work.”

You cup the side of her face and attempt to bring her to look at you, but she tenses up and pulls away. Ok, this isn’t normal and you’re beginning to be very concerned. 

“Ok, I’m gonna leave you to work,” You get up and start back to your room, “I’ll be in my room if you want to come to visit,” You pause for a moment, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” She replies, almost so quiet you can’t hear her. You choose not a press further and head back into your room.

You flop backward on the bed and grab your phone beside you, deciding your best second opinion will be to text Zen.

‘Hey are u around atm?’

‘Yessss I am. What’s up babe?’

‘What’s going on w Jumin atm and why is he torturing Jaehee???’

‘?? What the hell did he do I swear’

‘She was mad excited abt this coffee project and all the sudden Jumin calls and is like ‘yeah idc abt that just do this other project instead’’

‘Omg she was talking about that when we were in the chatroom today. She practically talked Yoosung’s ear off but he was just as excited so it’s ok’

‘I’m literally gonna kill him she was rightfully upset that the ONE thing she’s found interesting she is told to just not look into’

‘He’s such an asshole and especially rn like-- idk what crawled up his ass but it should get the hell out’

‘You always seem to one up my violence’

‘Of course!! I was mad at him before bc he was just being overall annoying but NOW I’m very less happy’

‘Very less happy’

‘Ok no one said I was smart’

‘But anyway she won’t talk to me or anything and she is the last person who deserves to just sit on that stress alone’

‘I wish I could help but;; Jaehee is the one person who very rarely opens up to me. Ya we rant about Jumin but it NEVER gets personal for her’

‘Ugh- I love her sm I just wish she wouldn’t deal w things on her own all the time when she knows she would benefit from help’

‘It’s what she’s used to;; How do you normally get her to open up???’

‘I just keep poking until she tells me, and she said that’s kinda what I have to do. I wouldn’t do it if she said it made her uncomfortable’

‘I get what you mean. I guess like if you’re not used to opening up you need the extra push’

‘That’s what she had mentioned’

‘Is there any reason why you’re NOT doing that atm??’

‘She pulled away from me???? I was like who IS this’

‘Yeah maybe give her some space’

‘That’s what I’m gonna do. I just needed to like scream this to someone bc her boss is driving me insane and I HATE HATE seeing her upset’

‘I know babe;; dw I trust stuff will be ok. Ik no matter what happens you’ll be there’

‘Thank you sm Zen’

‘I’ll be around if you wanna chat’

You shut your phone off and drop it beside you, looking up at the ceiling.

You wish she’d quit this job. It’s gonna drive her to madness one day if she doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is worse just a warning <3


	26. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is still me projecting but this one as a whole is heavier but yolo

Tomorrow. The presentation on the project she despises is tomorrow. She’s been laboring on it all afternoon, not to mention the past two days. In between, she’s managed to jam in the coffee project instead of breaks. They feel enough like breaks for her, though.

But that project has been slipping from her. The amount of flack she gets from Jumin for working on it outside of company time alone is disheartening. Regardless, she keeps doing it. It’s the only project that’s ever made her even marginally happy. She’s just waiting around for-

Her head shoots over at the sound of a phone call. It’s her boss.

She picks up, “Hello?”

“I want you to stop all work on the coffee assignment, I’m making my father take it back.”

Her heart sinks to her feet. That project was her only escape. “Are you sure he-”

“I don’t care how much you enjoyed it,” He cuts her off, “You understand this is work, yes?”

“Yes, Mr. Han.”

“This isn’t about what you enjoy,” He sighs, “You do this to get paid, not to find enjoyment. I am not appreciating grasping at this every time I tell you to stop working on it.”

“Understood.” She hopes she doesn’t have to force out more than one or two words.

“That’s all.” He hangs up the phone.

God, she knew it was gonna happen. She was painfully aware that was the inevitable end, but it doesn’t make it any less disappointing. She never finds work interesting, and of course, the first time she does it’s something she’s not even supposed to be doing work on. 

It’s just work, she needs to just let it go. Not get emotional over it, not freak out or anything. But damnit, does she feel like she’s going to.

Her head snaps over at the door opening, seeing you walk in on the phone. You bid your goodbyes almost immediately, but she almost wishes you didn’t. She doesn’t think she can talk to you right now without breaking down. You have that effect on her, and as much as it’s probably healthy to talk and she absolutely adores talking to you, she doesn’t want to. She doesn’t have time.

She turns back around and reluctantly switches her focus to the cat hotel project. This is such a stupid idea.

“Hey, Jaehee!” You call as you walk over to take a seat next to her. You go to ask her how work was, but stop when you get a look at her. Does she really like that distressed?

“Hello MC,” She answers, looking over and mustering the smallest smile before returning her attention to the screen.

You put a hand on her shoulder and she immediately tenses. “What’s wrong? What happened today?” You ask.

“Nothing,” She mutters back. Her full focus needs to be on pulling this project together in one night.

You shake your head. “Something certainly happened,” You press, “Please, sweetheart, tell me. I don’t like seeing you upset, and I can’t imagine it’s much more enjoyable for you.”

You know her well. You know her so so well. She is well aware you know the exact way to get her to melt right into you, it didn’t take long for you to pick up on it. She fears if she says anything, she’ll spill to you all the things that have been building up for the past week, and more realistically the past 2 years. So, she settles for just shaking her head.

“I’m worried about you,” You admit, “And I don’t want to push if I don’t have to, but I know you’re going to let it build otherwise.”

She has nothing she can say to you. If she tells you nothing is wrong, her voice will sound so shallow it will completely contradict what she’s saying. If she says nothing, you’ll know you’re right. Realistically, you’re figuring it out anyway.

“I’m gonna let you be for now,” She sees you smile out of the corner of her eye. It’s a very sad smile, however. “I just want you to remember I’m here for you if you need literally anything.” 

“Thank you,” She replies before you walk off, not saying anything more to her. 

She wants to tell you how much you mean to her, and how if she could drop the world for you she would. She wants to remind you that she really does love you, but her hellhole of a job has something against her. 

But for now, her work needs her attention.

***

Jaehee pardons everyone from the meeting room, drawing probably the worst meeting of her life to a close. Jumin wasn’t there, meaning every member in attendance smacked talked her while she was presenting. Talking all about ‘How does she have the privilege of leading something like this’ and ‘Anything she’s getting is only because she works for Mr. Han’. She tells herself it doesn’t weigh on her. She’s lying.

She begins to make her way back to back to her office, only to be caught by a very angry Jumin on her way there. He doesn’t look at her as he walks beside her back to her office.

She goes in and takes a seat, setting her materials on her desk as he takes a seat in the chair on the other side. 

“Assistant Kang,” He pulls out a piece of paper and points to one line on it, “What is this?”

She looks at the line he’s pointing to. A line about profits. Nothing seems wrong, the number looks reasonable and the cost is calculated into the number. What is his issue?

“What is the issue with it, Mr. Han?” She tilts her head at him.

“This number does not calculate for any other revenue-generating outlets in the facility despite,” He flips the page and points again, “You mentioning them beforehand. May I ask why?”

She shakes her head and looks back at the page, taking it from him and flipping it back over. He’s right, she didn’t calculate for that. It was a mistake, a clean forgot. “I apologize, I must have overlooked it-”

“This is why I want you to drop that coffee project,” He cuts in, “I need your full attention on the work I am giving you.” 

“I’m sorry Mr. Han.”

“I don’t want apologies,” He takes the paper back and puts it in his briefcase, “I want it to not happen again. I’ve already had to tell you several times recently to focus on what we need to be completed.”

“It won’t happen again,” She nods, unable to meet his eyes. He walks out of her office with no goodbye, shutting the door with more force than he really needed to.

She feels like she’s going to cry, and it’s not even lunch. Every feeling that she’s suppressed through hours and hours of work on everything imaginable begins to bubble. She doesn’t know what to do. Work has never been this bad, or at least it’s never felt like it. She wants nothing more than to take the rest of the day off, to go home and wait for you to get home so you can hold her and tell her it’s ok. In reality, she just wants you. You’d know exactly how to help.

But this is too much to push onto you. Self-expectations that stretch into her childhood, 2 years of constantly not being enough if she wasn’t doing the work of 3 people at once, sacrificing herself for a job she despises. You don’t need to carry that on you as well. 

So she’ll pretend it doesn’t exist. Drink some water, queue up things to do. And then just power through them all. 

***

You open the door to what seems to be an oddly empty house. Your rehearsals have been running late all week since the show you’re working on has opening night in a month and a half. Horrifying thought, but it also means Jaehee gets home before you.

You look over to the shoe mat and see her heels there, her coat also on the coatrack. Considering your living room and kitchen might as well be one room, she’s not in either of those. Leaving the only good option to be her room.

You drop your stuff at the door and kick your shoes off, heading down the hall into her room. You knock on the door, “Jaehee?” When you don’t get a response, you try again, “Jaehee.”

She hasn’t said don’t come in, so you take that as an ok to go and make sure she’s alright. You open the door to see her back to you sitting at her desk, hunched over something. There are papers pretty much everywhere. On her bed, on her desk, on the floor. Most are stacked, but some are spread out randomly. 

“Jaehee,” You softly call, prompting her to turn around, “Hey sweetheart.”

The first thing you notice is she looks so tired. She looks so SO tired. Any ounce of light is absolutely drained from her face. You feel like your heart is gonna break in half seeing her like this.

“Hello,” She whispers before turning back around.

You walk over and take a seat on the corner of her bed closest to her. “How was work?”

“Alright,” She replies, not facing you still. You can barely hear her.

“Jaehee,” You hesitate, “Can you tell me what’s been bothering you?”

She tenses up, “Nothing has been bothering me, don’t worry.”

“I don’t buy that,” You cross your legs, “Or you wouldn’t be in here.”

“Don’t worry,” She repeats, her voice wavering way too much.

You decide you need to figure out what’s going on, so you scoot back towards the middle of her bed, clearing off a couple of papers to make room. “Jaehee, come here,” You urge her as softly as possible, patting the bed in front of you when she turns around, “Please, just drop your work for a moment.”

She looks back to the papers and computer in front of her before getting up and climbing to take a seat in front of you. Her eyes don’t meet yours, “Yes?”

You hold your hands out in front of you as an offer, hopefully letting her know she can take them if it makes her comfortable. “Please, let me help you. Tell me what’s been going on.”

She shakes her head, “Where the hell would I start?”

“Start today,” You smile, “We can go backward from there.”

“Today,” She sighs, “Well technically last night, but my boss completely took the coffee project and outsourced it. Then, I had a presentation today for the project he had given me to work on a couple of days ago, and of course, he wasn’t in attendance. So the audience somehow was gossipping about me as I was presenting, which is just a pleasant as it sounds. Then I went back into the office and- my boss came in and- got really mad about a- calculation error with profits,” She takes a deep breath to compensate for the air she’s losing practically hyperventilating, “He blamed it on the coffee project and was pissed I wouldn’t willingly drop it.”

You can see the shine of tears threatening to spill over. “Is that it? Is there more?” You coax.

She nods, “It’s too much to put on you.”

“No,” You softly scold, “It’s not too much, it’s never too much.”

“He had mentioned how I’ve been like that with everything recently. It just-” She pauses, “I don’t know, hurt I guess? I never coped well with anything less than perfection. And- and-” She doesn’t finish her sentence before a choked sob escapes her, tears violently spilling down her cheeks. As if it’s an involuntary response, you pull her in and hold her tightly, allowing her to cry on her shoulder without any more of an explanation. 

“Breathe, sweetheart,” You whisper, running a hand through her hair, “It’s ok, it’s ok.”

She’s practically shaking in your arms, still struggling to catch her breath. This was a long time coming, not even someone as strong as her can take something like this forever. Eventually, something has to give.

“I’m sorry,” She apologizes, head still buried into your shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” You whisper to her, “You can tell me as much as you feel comfortable with, I just want to help.”

She nods but doesn’t say anything.

“Does your job always make you feel like this? Not enough or anything like that?”

She leans back but doesn’t look at you. “I’ve always battled it,” She stifles a laugh, “My mother used to get mad at me, telling me that anything I did was perfect to her, warning me against making perfectionism a toxic trait. I guess-” She squeezes her eyes shut, “She wouldn’t be too happy right now, would she?”

You’ve heard sporadic stories about Jaehee’s parents, specifically her mom. Her mom meant the world to her, and she’s told you how wonderful she was when she was a kid. You probably couldn’t even begin to grasp how much it probably drains her to admit she would be disappointing her. 

Suddenly, you grab her hand. “Jaehee, look up at me,” Your voice is a little sterner than before. She looks up, clearly confused. “Quit. Your job, quit it.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

You cup one side of her face with your free hand. “You’re the smartest, most capable person I’ve ever met. You could get the skills to do any job in this world. This job you’re at isn’t for you, it’s killing you to stay. You’ve found something you’re interested in, follow it,” You sigh, “You deserve to be happy.”

She shakes her head, “Work isn’t meant to be enjoyed.”

“Yes, it is,” You plead, “I go to work every day and love what I do. Sewing is something I’ve loved since I was a kid, I picked it up once and never put it down. I’m insanely grateful that I get to do something I enjoy with people I love for a living. And for some people, it’s not realistic but,” You smile, “You can.”

She takes a moment to process what you’re saying, nodding. Tears are still falling steadily down her cheeks, but at least she isn’t struggling to breathe like before. 

Finally, her eyes move up to meet yours and she smiles at you.

“I’m going to quit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will compensate for this nightmare i promise


	27. Can I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Jaehee scans through the document one last time, making sure everything is prepared and in line. Her resignation. Although it’s going to be on short notice, she physically could not take two more weeks of this. Two days will suffice.

The letter follows every rule. She stated the date she’ll be resigning, the reasons for such short notice, gratitude to her boss for an opportunity that lifted her off the ground. Everything is there, worded perfectly, laid out just right. 

She sets the paper on the table and gets up from the chair, grabbing her phone and heading into the kitchen. She sees you sitting at the island, listening to music she doesn’t recognize over the speaker.

You look up from your phone and smile, “Hi!”

“Hello, MC,” She walks over to you and you wrap her into a huge hug. To her surprise, you draw your head back to rest your forehead against hers. You’re so close.

“How is it going?” You ask.

“I just finished,” She says back. Why the hell are you so close to her face?

“That’s good,” You smile, drawing your head back but leaving your hands on her waist, “Do you have any plans today?”

She shakes her head, “Do you?”

“Nope, just wondering.”

“Well,” She hesitates, “Can I take you somewhere? Later tonight, of course.”

“Ooo of course!” You excitedly reply, “Where?”

“Have I told you about the park, the one by my apartment?”

You nod, “Mhm, with the overlook over that lake?”

“Yes, I’m surprised you remembered,” She laughs, you playfully scrunch your nose at her, “But it’s really pretty at sunset because when you look over the lake you look west.”

“That sounds so fun!” You grab her hands in yours, “We could have a picnic! Picnics are nice because I can talk as loud as I want!”

“A picnic would be lovely,” She beams, “I loved picnics as a kid.”

“You went on a lot of picnics as a kid?” You raise an eyebrow. 

“All the time. My mother would take me on weekends in the summer. We went to every park imaginable. The dog parks were the best, though.”

“Awww, that’s so cute!” You coo, “We should go on more picnics, picnics just hit different.”

“How perfectly phrased,” She laughs, going to say something but getting cut off by her phone ringing in her pocket. She pulls it out and looks at the caller ID.

“Who is it?” You peak over at it.

“Luciel,” She laughs, “So nosey.”

“Always!” You giggle. 

She picks up the phone, “Hello?”

“Hey hey hey Jaehee!” He practically screams, “How are youuuu?”

“Why are you so loud?” She draws the phone away from her ear slightly.

“I love being loud!” He exclaims. She puts him on speaker and puts the phone on the island instead.

“Well, now you’re on speaker so you don’t blow one of my eardrums out,” She takes a seat.

“Oooo, is MC there?” He asks.

You sit next to her, “That I am!”

“Hello hello!” He calls, “Oh, and Jaehee I have two questions.”

“Oh lord,” She sighs, “Go ahead.”

“Question one is serious,” He pauses, “Are you quitting C&R?”

“Luciel, excuse my language,” She clears her throat, “Are you fucking kidding me?” You break out into a giggle fit at the sound of hearing her swear.

“Hehehe!” He laughs, “You’ve been caught!”

“How the hell did you figure that out?” She shoots back, “You are such a handful.”

“I legally cannot tell you how I figured that out!” He chirps, “I can, though, ask you my second question.”

She sighs, “Go ahead.”

“Do you wanna see the video of me doing the WAP dance?”

With that you’re laughing so hard you almost fall off the chair, grabbing onto Jaehee to stabilize yourself. She has no idea what’s so funny.

“What is that?” She hesitates, “You know what, no to whatever it is. It sounds horrifying coming from you.”

“No please,” You force between laughs, “Please send her it, I wanna see.”

“Okie!” She hears him take his phone away from his ear.

She pushes on her temples, “God, what’s going on right now.”

The notification comes up on her phone and you click on it so fast, making her put in her password so you can see the video. It plays and she watches as Seven launches himself on the ground and- 

You’re literally not breathing next to her, laughing so hard at whatever the hell she’s watching him do you’re surely going to pass out.

“Isn’t it so sexy?” He laughs.

“Anything but,” She deadpans, hearing him also fall into laughter on the other side.

“Ok, that’s all I needed,” He concludes, “Byeee!” He leaves no time for either of them to say goodbye, hanging up immediately after.

She rolls her eyes and looks over to you, who is currently recovering from the laughing fit Seven’s entire existence sent you into. She puts an arm around your shoulder, finding herself laughing at the pure sound of you in hysterics. You lean in, doing the forehead thing again. She sits back, in complete confusion as to why you feel the need to get that close to her like that. She doesn’t hate it, she’s just confused and feels like, at this point, you’re both going to bonk heads.

“Ok ok,” You hop off the chair and grab her hand, “Let’s do something else so I can get that godforsaken video out of my head.”

***

Literally, how can she be THIS oblivious?

It is a very common understanding that people kiss when they’re dating. Yet, somehow, every move you make on her she looks ridiculously confused and moves away. Your small brain simply does not comprehend. The thought crossed your mind that maybe she doesn’t want that, but that’s not right. If she didn’t want it she would have said something, she knows you don’t mind. Rather, you’re pretty sure she is, in fact, just that oblivious. 

“MC,” She calls from the door, “Are you coming? Or am I going alone?”

You giggle, “Nooo, I wanna go!”

She holds a hand out to you, “Come on then.”

You rush over and grab it, grabbing your coat off the coatrack and draping it over your shoulder. 

You both walk out the door and make your way down the stairs, then out into the lobby.

“Can I drive?” You ask, “Pleaseeee.”

“You’re going to get us killed,” She laughs, “Your driving skills are- subpar.”

“Hey!” You jokingly knock into her, “You’re so mean!”

“But oh so right,” She smiles. You roll your eyes and walk around to the other side of her car, getting in the passenger seat and putting on your coat properly before shutting the door after you. She gets in next to you and grabs your hand, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

***

You both walk hand in hand across the park, carrying take out bags from the restaurant you decided on. You both agreed making food is authentic, but way too much work.

Jaehee stops about 6 feet from the start of the concrete divider between the water and the grass. “Is right here alright?”

“Yeah!” You put down what you’re holding, “I like right here.”

She nods and sets down the bag she has, taking out you’re very not picnic blanket ‘picnic blanket’. It’s one of the random never used blankets thrown around the house constantly, but it’s relatively soft. It’s red with white and green polka dots, and you’re pretty sure it was a gift when you were like 13. Whatever, it’s a picnic blanket now.

You help her spread it out and then take a seat on it, grabbing the bag of food from behind you and setting it between you both. You take out and separate everything. 

“So,” You start, “Tell me about the picnics when you were a kid. I wanna hear more!”

She laughs, “I mean, none of them were particularly interesting.”

“There had to have been something fun,” You press, “I talk so much, I wanna hear you talk!”

“I don’t have much to talk about,” She sighs, “I’d rather you talk. I like listening more.”

“If you’re sure,” You concede, “Hmm, I’m not sure if there is anything I haven’t told you.”

“There has to be.”

“Yeah, there definitely is,” You giggle, “Oh! How about the one time a fight broke out in the middle of a show!”

“What?” Her eyes widen. 

“Yeah! We were literally in the opening act, I had just started working with the theatre I do now, and I was backstage preparing to grab someone for like a quick change and all of a sudden the house lights went up and the curtain got closed. The cops were called too and literally no one knew what was happening because the way the lights in like theatres work is you can’t really see out to the audience because they’re shining at you. We didn’t find out until one of the crew members heard it on their fancy headsets. It was also one of the first shows I had done with Zen after we had both switched to a bigger theatre scene.”

“That’s ridiculous,” She shakes her head, “What did you guys do?”

“We just like started over,” You shrug, “Director was like pretend that didn’t happen and you just got on stage for the first time let’s go.”

“God, your job is insane,” She laughs, “Last time I saw someone fight was in high school.”

“I mean, no ones ever fought at a show since so, I think we’re winning.”

“Of course,” She agrees, “Do you know what it was about?”

“I mean, not conclusively, but…”

***

You both had finished eating almost an hour ago, now sitting hand in hand staring over the water. Your head rests on her shoulder, thumb glazing gently over hers. The sunset is conveniently clear tonight, and only the slightest breeze catches on the trees and the water.

“Beautiful sunset tonight,” Jaehee comments. You look up and see her smiling.

You scoot closer and she looks over at you, “Not as beautiful as you though.” 

She giggles and leans into you, a new experience for her. Normally at this point, she’d pull away. But she isn’t. Your lips are no more than a couple of inches apart. Holy-

“Can I?” You whisper.

She nods and you press a kiss against her lips, bringing your hand out of hers to cup the side of her face. You feel like you’re going to explode, something you’ve been waiting for forever, or at least it feels like. But right now it felt right. No sooner, no later. 

She pulls back slightly and smiles. The warm light of the sun creeping its way under the horizon shines on the right side of her face, the golden-brown of her eyes shining like pools of honey. You softly run your thumb across her cheek, smiling back at her.

“I love you,” She breathes.

You feel a blush creep across your face, she never says it first. “I love you too.”

And this time, she presses the kiss to you.


	28. Like a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters a lil short sorry loves

You’re curled up on the couch, practically hanging on Jaehee. You decided on a show, but neither of you is really paying attention. It sucks, anyway. 

You’re caught off guard when Jaehee drags her arm away from your grip to grab her phone on the other side of her.

“Nooo,” You whine laughing, “Give it back!”

“It’s my arm,” She laughs before showing you the phone. You see an RFA chatroom notification on the front, “I have to talk to everyone anyways.”

“Fine,” You huff, wrapping your arms around her waist instead. 

You watch her sign in and enter the chatroom, seeing every name except for Jumin’s and V’s displayed at the top.

_ Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom _

[707]: JAEHEE!!

[ZEN]: Hey Jaehee

[Yoosung★]: Hiya!!

[Jaehee Kang]: Hello everyone.

[707]: Do I know why you’re here

[Jaehee Kang]: Unfortunately. I better be saying this for the FIRST time, Luciel.

[707]: I said nothing!!

[ZEN]: What are you both talking abt???

[Yoosung★]: I never know what’s going on T^T

[Jaehee Kang]: Calm down, I’m telling you both right now.

[Jaehee Kang]: So MC and I discussed it Saturday afternoon and I wanted to wait until it was finalized to tell you all.

[Jaehee Kang]: But I’m quitting my position at C&R.

[ZEN] OMG wait I’m so happy for you

[Yoosung★]: YAYAY Jaehee!!!

[ZEN]: How did Seven already know??

[Jaehee Kang]: I literally have no idea.

[707]: Shhhhh I will never tell

[ZEN]: I’m genuinely super excited for you Jaehee;; I know how much you hated it there

[Jaehee Kang]: Hate is a strong word;;

[ZEN]: But an accurate one

[Jaehee Kang]: Fair.

[Yoosung★]: What’re you going to do now??

[Jaehee Kang]: I have a vague idea, but I don’t want to say anything before I decide.

[ZEN]: That’s smart

[ZEN]: When is ur last day?? Or was it today?

[Jaehee Kang]: The last day I’m going in is Wednesday.

[ZEN]: Yo that’s great!

[Jaehee Kang]: That’s all I really needed to pop in and say.

[Jaehee Kang]: I’ll be going.

[ZEN]: Have a good night Jaehee!!

[707]: Baiiii

[Yoosung★]: Byebye Jaehee!!!

[Jaehee Kang]: Goodbye everyone.

_ Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom _

She puts the phone down the phone beside her and turns back to you, who is beaming up at her.

“I think you’re more excited than I am,” She smiles back.

“I shouldn’t be!” You sit up so you’re eye to eye with her, “You should be more excited! This is a big move I know you’re going to benefit from making.” 

Her smile fades slightly, “I mean, it’s also a little nerve-wracking. I’m not going into another established business, the transition I know is going to be messy. And not to mention small businesses are so challenging to start up.”

“And that’s alright,” Your hand moves up to cup the side of her face, “You’ve looked over the numbers a million times, you know you can do it. And I don’t want you to ever forget that I’m here for you to lean on. I don’t care if we both are desolate in the middle of nowhere by some grace of a curse, I’ll be right here with you.”

She nods, and you think she’s started tearing up. Sometimes you’re baffled at how much genuine compliments really mean to her. It’s ridiculous how little she gets them.

You press a soft kiss to her lips before sitting back and smiling at her, “I love you so much, Jaehee.”

“I love you more, MC.”

***

Jaehee buttons up her dress shirt, grabbing her blazer off her bed and buttoning it as she walks over to grab her phone and her bag. She grabs an extra bag to take her things home in and walks out down the hallway, surprised to see you leaning against the island, probably half asleep.

“MC,” She smiles, “Why are you out here?”

“Mmm,” You reach out and grab for her to come over.

“That’s not an answer,” She laughs, putting down her things and giving you a hug. You’re almost completely resting against her, your head lazily laying on her shoulder.

“I wanted to say bye to you,” You pull your head back and rest your head against hers, “It’s your last day.”

“You sound so tired,” She gives you a kiss, “Maybe it’s bedtime for MC.”

“Maybe it is,” You slur, putting your head back on her shoulder. 

“You’re also wrinkling my clothes,” She says, although not following it up by actually unwrapping her hands from around your neck.

“You’re also not letting me go!” You giggle.

“I’m going to have to in,” She looks over at the clock, “3 minutes when I need to leave.”

“No,” You shake your head, “Stay here.”

“It’s one more day,” She runs a hand through your hair, “Then I won’t have to leave anytime soon.”

“Good,” You mutter into her shoulder before leaning back.

“Can I go to work now?”

“Ugh, I guess,” You playfully groan before pressing a kiss to her lips, “I’ll see you when you get home.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” She smiles. She let’s go of you and goes back to grab her things.

She heads towards the door, you following right behind her. She stops at the door and turns around, “Yes?”

“I love you!” You lean in and give her another kiss.

“I love you too,” She opens the door to the apartment, “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye Jaehee!”

***

You sit cross-legged on the couch, rocking back and forth as you watch whatever mindless garbage you’ve thrown on TV. You’re really not paying attention, rather you’ve been excitedly awaiting Jaehee coming home. Finally, just maybe, she won’t come home from work doing more work. 

To your excitement, you hear the door unlock and open, looking over to see Jaehee coming in the house. 

“Hi!” You exclaim, causing you to look over.

“Hello,” She smiles, “You’re awfully excited.”

“I was lonely today!” She takes a seat next to you, “I didn’t have work so I was stuck home.”

“It’s been like that before,” She laughs.

“But this time it’s just different,” You whine. She goes in her bag and grabs out her computer and you lean over to look at it, “You’re not working, are you?”

She shakes her head. “I have to forward my boss literally one thing,” She looks over to you, “Then I’m free.”

“Good!” You wrap your arms around her neck and watch what she does. 

She didn’t lie to you, it was literally one thing. She sent it off to him and set the computer on the coffee table, taking her glasses off and setting them on top of the keyboard. 

You sit up, “Yay! You’re free!”

“I am free,” She looks over, “Thanks to your very polite pushing, of course.”

“Mmm,” You press a kiss to her lips, “It’s all for the best.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

You reach over onto the table grab the remote, and to your surprise she rests her head on your shoulder when you sit back up. You don’t say anything, but you’re  _ lowkey _ kinda excited. You like when she hangs on you, it makes you feel less insane when you do it to her all the time.

“Any preferances as to what we watch?” You look over slightly to attempt to see her out of the corner of your eye.

“Nothing sappy romance,” She replies, “I don’t know how you like that.”

“Romance makes me happy!” You giggle, “It’s like, I don’t know, cute or something. But they’re all straight couples, so it’s also kinda repulsive.”

She laughs, “Repulsive, huh?”

“I do not take back what I said,” You state, “Zen got me into them when we met, and even if they’re horrible there’s just such a fun charm.”

“I don’t see it,” She counters. 

You settle on some random, middle of the road movie. You wrap one arm around her shoulder and grab her hand in the other, settling into one another. 

You whisper occasional comments most of the movie, eliciting a laugh or a comment back from Jaehee. That is, until, you say something and she says absolutely nothing in response. You look over and see her asleep on your shoulder, only barely able to see her face over the curtain her hair makes. 

You settle for leaning your head ontop of hers, continuing to try and watch the movie in front of you. But you somehow feel so tired, knowing Jaehee is asleep. You try to pay attention and not doze off, but you’re fighting a losing battle.

And soon enough you’ve fallen asleep resting against her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get the name;; it's the dream zen had;; that i totally didn't physically struggle to fit in;; yeah!! so cool!!


	29. A Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my gOD i have NEVER written something this tooth-rottingly fluffy

It’s been a week since Jaehee quit her job. Even though you know it’ll take a long time for her to shed some of the habits from her old job, she’s already so much happier. You don’t really know when it happened, but she came in one night saying she couldn’t sleep and suddenly you both sleep in the same bed. You’re not complaining, though.

You wake up to the feeling of someone wrapped in your arms. Jaehee, you remind yourself, it’s just her. You take one arm to turn off the alarm on the nightstand, knowing you’re gonna have to fight with her to get out of bed.

You go to move back but she grabs back onto you. “Two more minutes,” She mumbles.

“You know I have to get up,” You giggle, wrapping your arm back around her, “If I’m late for work again the director is gonna end me.”

“Mmm,” She doesn’t let go, “But two minutes won’t hurt.”

“Two minutes turns into five into ten,” You kiss the top of her head, “I’ll lay with you when I get back.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” You reluctantly let go of her, her doing the same, and get up to get dressed. You throw on whatever you can get your hands on, not really caring what you show up in. As long as you’re on time it’s fine.

You look back over to Jaehee, whose sitting up in bed still half asleep. “Go back to bed,” You urge her, going over and grabbing your phone.

“I will,” She yawns, “After you leave.”

You sigh, “Fine.” She smiles and gets out of bed, following you into the kitchen and taking a seat on the island. She’s facing in the kitchen, watching you get together stuff for lunch and grab something to eat for breakfast. You sit across from her with your two pieces of lovely buttered toast.

“Any reason you followed me out here this morning?” You ask, taking a bite of your toast. 

“Just wanted to spend the morning with you,” She rests her head on her hand, “Is that too much?”

“Nope!” You chirp, looking over at the clock, “You are going back to sleep, right?”

She nods. “You’re awfully demanding,” She jests.

You giggle, “Only with you.”

“When is your show opening?” She asks, “I know it’s soon.”

“A little over a month,” You shake your head, “I’m refusing to process that.”

She laughs, “You’re going to have to soon.”

You groan, “I don’t want to! Zen said we’re gonna have to cram the week before because everyone physically cannot get along enough to do like more than one good scene.”

“Are you guys normally this divided?” She asks, “You’ve told me several stories about people fighting.”

“No! It’s so stupid!” You complain, “This show calls for a lot of younger actors so they’re all like children out there. They argued over a prop. A prop! Middle school theatre kids do that!”

“And they’re still working with the show?”

“Somehow,” You roll your eyes, “The director is stubborn as hell and believes no one. So according to him this ‘never happened’.”

She looks over at the clock, “Do you have to leave?”

Your head shoots over to the clock and sees you in fact, do have to leave. “Yes, I do. Thank you!” You hop the chair and rush into your room to grab your bag, coming back out to see Jaehee putting your empty plate in the sink.

You walk over and give her a kiss before walking off towards the door. “Have a nice day at work,” She calls.

“Go back to bed, I love you!”

“I will I will,” She walks back towards the hallway before looking back, “I love you too.”

You slip both shoes on and head out the door, down the stairs, and into the lobby.

***

You nod your head along to the music playing in your headphones, carefully sewing the rip in the sleeve of the costume you have. You don’t realize the cast came back in the room until someone taps you on the shoulder.

Your head shoots up and you take an earbud out, only relaxing when you see Zen looking down at you. “My lord, you didn’t have to scare me,” You take the other earbud out and hang it over your ear. 

He takes a seat in front of you, “I called your name and you didn’t even flinch.”

“Ok fair,” You look back to what you’re sewing, “How is rehearsal going?”

“Ugh,” He groans, “It’s been a nightmare. We’re constantly getting yelled at because everyone is nervous as hell for the show in like a month. It’s crunch time in the worst way possible. How about you guys?”

“We’re actually doing really well, surprisingly,” You hold up the project in your hand, “Just a couple minor things you animals are causing.”

He holds up the sleeve, “Is this my costume?”

“Uhh,” You peek at the tag, “Yes, yes it is.”

“Woah woah, what happened to it? I’ve never worn it on stage.”

“I have no idea, I just sew them,” You shrug before looking back down, “I was handed it and told to fix the tear in the sleeve. Could have been from backstage.”

“Probably was with the reckless children on this cast,” He comments.

“You’re not much older,” You counter.

“No, but at least I’m relatively smart and know how casting works,” He sighs, “They’re obnoxious. Let’s talk about something else before I start ranting.”

“Alright, you pick the topic,” You look up.

“Hmm, how was your morning?” He looks over at the clock, “And make it quick, the director is gonna come in here screaming in two minutes.”

“I had a very nice morning, thank you,” You smile, “Jaehee tried to make me late again.”

He laughs, “Weird she’s making you late.”

“Tell me about it,” You giggle, “I’m not used to being the first one out of the house. She barely lets me walk out the door.”

“She’s seemed a lot less stressed after she quit,” He kicks your leg lightly, “I told you that you might be able to get her to.”

“You tell me a lot of things,” You playfully shoot back, “But yes, I’m really happy she’s not in that job anymore. It was like a horrible relationship, someone just needed to shake her out of it.”

“What a wonderful analogy.”

“Cast, let’s go!” The director screams into the room, setting everyone into motion.

Zen gets up and gives you a fist bump, “See you later, MC.”

“Have fun Zen!” You call.

“I won’t!”

***

Jaehee spins around at the sound of the door opening, visibly happy to see you walking in. You set your things down and look over, smiling at her.

“Hihi Jaehee!” You slip your shoes off and rush over to her, wrapping your arms around her neck, “How were you today?”

“I’ve been good, lonely without you,” You feel her hands wrap back around yours, “How was work?”

“Alright,” You rest your head against hers, “Everything has been kinda stressful, but that’s just because the show is coming up. Costume crew hasn’t been too bad, though. It’s mainly cast.”

“That’s good,” She replies, hands drifting back to her computer.

“What’re you doing?” You ask, leaning over to look over her shoulder.

“Just some logistical work,” She looks over at you, “I talked to Yoosung today.”

“Ooo,” You smile, “What’d he say?”

“He was super excited about it,” She answers, “He said he’d love to work with me.”

“I knew he would,” You giggle, “You could get that boy in on anything.”

“Can’t say you’re wrong,” She laughs, “Especially something like this. He’s always had an interest in baking and such. I believe he was almost a barista too. He applied and got accepted, but he had a scheduling issue and never actually started.”

“Now he does nothing?”

“Somehow,” She turns all the way around and you pull your arms back, “Do you have anything to work on?”

“Uhhh,” You track what you brought home with you and why, “Nope, I don’t think so. Just a couple of small things I can do later.”

“That’s good,” She smiles but doesn’t say anything else. You know what she’s asking without her actually saying anything.

“You’re lucky I can read your mind,” You jokingly poke, “Come on, I’ll pick the stupid movie this time. Just let me change into something more comfortable.”

She beams back and walks over to the couch as you walk down the hall into your room. You get into something comfortable and head back out, seeing Netflix already up on the screen. Jaehee holds the remote out to you and you sit next to her, beginning to scroll through the titles.

“Why am I always the one to pick the movie?” You whine, going back through the same category for the third time.

“Because you’ll complain if you don’t like it,” She states, looking over at you.

You look to her for a moment before rolling your eyes, “I hate that you’re right.”

Finally, you decide on something and scoot over to rest on the armrest, Jaehee moving over to meet you. You pull her to lay in front of you in your arms, fiddling with her hair.

“Comfortable?” You ask. She nods and snuggles into you, seemingly very comfortable. 

You continue to play with her hair for the entire movie, attention jumping back and forth between the movie and a couple of random dust particles floating in the air. 

The credits roll and you look down to see Jaehee knocked out in your lap. You’re not really keen on falling asleep this early, but you can’t reach either your phone or the remote. An interestingly compromising position, but you think you’d die if you woke her up. I mean, you probably can only sit here for a very small amount of time before you start to go crazy. But you don’t-

Almost on cue, Jaeheee stirs awake, sitting up from your arms to look at you, eyes still tired.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” She rubs her eyes.

“Don’t apologize,” You object, “I don’t care if you fall asleep on me, as long as I have something to do I don’t mind.”

“Well, you didn’t have anything near you,” She reasons.

“Ok fair,” You admit, “But still don’t apologize. It wasn’t your fault and even just now I didn’t mind.”

“What time is it?”

You grab your phone off the table, “7 pm, long movie.”

She nods, “2 and a half hours, no kidding.”

“I have to work on some sewing stuff but,” You get up to grab your bag, “You’re welcome to chill with me while I do.”

“I’d love to,” She smiles to you as you sit down next to her.

You grab the remote and throw on _Animal Planet_ , whatever is on will be close enough to background noise. Jaehee sits shoulder to shoulder with you, but not leaning on you at all. You set everything up and begin stitching, occasionally Jaehee will ask a question, but relatively quiet other than that.

A couple of hours go by, these few things you have to do taking up far more time than you wanted them to. Once you finally finish the last thing you’re ready to crash, the pure effort of focusing on one thing for two hours alone tiring you out. You set it the finished product in your bag, along with all your supplies.

You look over to Jaehee only to find she’s asleep. Again. You’re pretty sure she lied this morning when she said she went back to bed because otherwise, she would not be this tired. You love her, but she’s stubborn. 

You suddenly get a genius plan, ready to repay her for something that happened almost a month ago when you didn’t even like each other. You click the TV off and quietly rush off into the bedroom to pull the sheet down. 

You come back into the living room and pick her up, carrying her into your room and tucking her into bed. You jump in on the other side, cuddling up to her.

You feel her stir but instead of pulling back, she holds you closer. “Where the hell am I?” She mumbles into your shoulder.

“Our room.” That feels good to say. That feels so good to say.

“Now how did I get into here?” She laughs, bringing her head back to rest against yours.

“Mmm, is a fairy ok?” You joke. 

She gives you a kiss before smiling, “That fairy must be beautiful.” 

“The fairy thinks you should get some sleep because she knows you lied to her this morning,” You playfully scold.

She nuzzles her head back into your neck, “And what if I did?”

You run a hand in her hair, “You don’t sleep enough.”

“I prefer not to sleep in an empty bed,” She replies.

You press a kiss to the top of her head, “I’ll make sure you don’t have to.”


	30. With the Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love the dynamic of the RFA boys ok they're back

“Hey MC,” Jaehee calls from the kitchen, turning around on the stool to face you, phone in her hand. She had waited for you to get off the phone before calling your attention.

“What’s up?” You look over from your phone and smile.

“Would it be alright if Yoosung came over- umm,” She looks back at her phone to check what day Yoosung had said, “Tuesday afternoon?”

“Yeah, sure! I don’t care,” You giggle, “He’s low maintenance. And fun anyway.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Fun is certainly a choice word.”

“Am I fun?”

She nods, “Yes- Where are you going with this?”

“Well, he’s like me in the shell of a blonde 20-year-old college boy!” You explain, “With the fun addition of also being unemployed.”

“Ok, I see your point,” She concedes, “I’ll tell him he can come over.” She looks down from you and shoots Yoosung a text, “I’m trying to prevent going to his dorm.”

“Fair, no college dorm is a very welcoming place,” You stifle a laugh, “When I started going to actual college my dorm was a wreck for the entire 2 years I spent there.”

“Not much has changed,” She mutters, smirking.

You laugh, “Sorry, did you say something love?”

“No, nothing!” She looks back to you, “You must be hearing things.”

“I think you did!” You sing, getting up to walk over to her, “And I am hearing things: You.”

“I think you’re going insane, MC,” She playfully quips, standing up to see eye to eye with you.

You lightly grab her chin. “And why would that be?” You press a kiss to her lips, “Maybe my messy room?” 

“Mmm,” She laughs, “What a good observation.”

Both your heads shoot over at the sound of Jaehee’s phone ringing. She reaches over and picks it up seeing it’s Zen.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Jaehee!” He greets.

“How are you doing?” She asks, taking a seat. 

“I’m good! Rehearsal was long but other than that pretty chill,” He replies, “How about you?”

Jaehee’s attention is caught by you poking her shoulder, now sitting next to her. You point at your ear and mouth “Who?”

She takes the phone away from her ear and cups a hand over the speaker. “Zen,” She whispers before putting the phone back to her ear, “Sorry, MC is being nosey.”

He laughs, “That’s like her brand, of course she is.”

“Hey, I heard that!” You retort back.

“Good,” He yells back.

“Ok hold on,” She puts the phone on speaker and sets it on the table, “You’re on speaker Zen. Now when you argue it’s not ear piercing.”

“Don’t deafen my girlfriend!” You playfully shoot, wrapping your arms around her, “She’s very important to me.”

“I have no intention of doing that,” He counters.

“You also had no intention of tripping that cast member right?” You laugh.

“Ok look,” He hesitates, “He was very- I just- My leg his feet- Bang on the ground.”

“Very convincing,” Jaehee deadpans. 

“Of course, it’s very truthful,” He jokingly points out, “Anyway, back to why I actually called. You’re welcome to bring MC, dumb and dumber like her, but do you and or you and MC wanna come over tomorrow?”

“Another quote ‘with the boys’ kind of thing, I’m assuming?”

“You assume correctly,” He affirms.

Jaehee looks over to you, who nods and shrugs, seemingly indifferent. She looks back to the phone, “You know what? Sure, we’ll be there.”

“Hell yeah!” He exclaims, “I physically cannot deal with the two of them alone with one another since Seven has been off the wall for 3 days.”

“Isn’t he always off the wall?” You ask.

“Yeah kinda,” Zen responds.

“He’s been especially wired since Wednesday morning and no one has a clue why,” She tells you.

“He called V ‘Daddy’ for an entire 10-minute chatroom,” Zen chimes in, “Oh, and also MC, Seven loves to roughhouse, just a warning.”

“Yeah, I kinda got that vibe at dinner between the arson and the running around screaming,” You remind him, “Oh, and toppling Yoosung over.”

“He and Yoosung fight like children,” Jaehee rolls her eyes, “Yoosung is tame by himself, but Luciel riles him up, and then they’re both bouncing off the wall by the end of the night.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Zen pauses before he speaks again, voice a little more distant, “Why is he calling me?”

“If it’s the director, pick up or he will be very angry,” You warn him.

“Not gonna ask how you found that out,” He comments, “I’m gonna not leave him waiting, bye guys!” He gives no opportunity for either of them to bid their goodbyes before he hangs up the phone.

Jaehee turns to you, “Well I guess we have plans for this weekend.”

“Yay!” You exclaim, “I’m excited!”

“It’ll certainly be interesting.”

You yawn, stretching your arms up before hanging on her. “I’m tired,” You whine.

“What time is it?” She asks, checking the time on her phone, “It’s only 9 o’clock, how are you tired?”

“I don’t know,” You giggle, “Just tired.”

She wraps an arm around you, “I’m guessing you want to go to bed, and that’s why you’re telling me this.”

You nod and giggle again before getting off the chair and dragging her by the hand off into your room. She almost falls off the chair keeping up with you. 

You let go of her hand to go over to your side of the bed, her flicking the lights off and getting into hers. You immediately grab into her and tuck your head under her neck, and she takes to running a soft hand through your hair. She’s so jealous of how long it is.

“Did something happen today?” She quietly asks.

You don’t take much asking to open up. “The director was so harsh all-day today, yelling at everyone for every mistake and throwing the word ‘unprofessional’ around like a ragdoll. Then when he called and I literally wasn’t in the room he was really mad at me saying I should have been expecting it and whatever,” You hold her closer, “Just draining.”

“It’s alright,” She whispers to you. “Is there anything else?” She’s horrible at consoling people, and she knows you know that. You’ve told her before that you don’t need to rationalize pieces she needs, and rather would prefer just to lay there and talk about everything while she attentively listens. 

So that’s what she does, listening to you slur all your stories from work until you fall asleep, her not long after.

***

You get out of the passenger seat, linking hands with Jaehee as you walk up to Zen’s door. She knocks on it, and not long after the door opens to reveal Zen standing at the door.

“Hey guys!” He greets. You let go of Jaehee’s hand to give him a hug. Jaehee settles for a wave.

He walks back in and you both follow behind him, you kicking the door shut on your way in. Seven is laying full length across the top couch while Yoosung is sitting on the ground. Upon seeing you two walk in he perks up.

“Hi Jaehee! Hi MC!” He beams.

“Hello Yoosung,” Jaehee replies.

“Hey Yoosung!” You wave.

You look over to Jaehee, “Floor or couch?”

She looks from Yoosung sitting on the floor to Seven laying on top of the couch, “Maybe the floor is safer.”

“Yeah agreed,” You nod, dragging her over and sitting on the floor in front of Yoosung. Zen moved his coffee table out of the way so there’s no barrier between the couch and you guys.

Jaehee sits next to you and only then does Seven look over. “Woah, when did you both get here?” He sits all the way up, which ends up being a horrible mistake. He falls over toward you, Jaehee, and Yoosung, rolling onto and then off of the couch and onto the floor with a thud.

“Well, you could have just gotten down normally,” Jaehee nonchalantly points out.

He sits up and leans against the couch, “That’s no fun though!”

Zen walks back from the kitchen with his customary waters for everyone, “I guess we’re all sitting on the floor now.”

“Yes! Come join us!” Yoosung chirps. 

Zen lightly kicks Seven, “Move over.”

“Ahhh! Ahhh!” Seven dramatically screams, scrambling out of Zen’s way. Zen takes a seat next to you with his back up against the couch. He rolls everyone a bottle of water, glaring at Seven as he watches him almost open it upside down.

“Hey hey hey Zen,” Seven begins to look around the room, “Do you have a pencil or any-” He stops when his eyes lock on a pen on the coffee table against the wall. He scoots over and grabs it, moving back before opening the pen and jamming it into the lid of the water bottle.

Zen shakes his head and sighs, “Why the hell did you do that?”

“So I can do this, watch!” He proceeds to squirt the water bottle into his mouth from a concerning distance.

“This is a horrible idea,” Jaehee comments.

Seven puts the bottle down and smiles, “No it’s not, see!”

“Whatever you say,” She looks over to Yoosung, “So Yoosung, how have you been?”

“Good!” He excitedly replies, “I got an A on my test yesterday!”

“Very good,” She congratulates, “I’m proud.” He beams back at her, very excited about her being proud of him. 

The two strike up a conversation, Seven joining in occasionally. Zen turns to you and catches your attention, “How have you been babe?”

His comment catches Jaehee’s attention because she squeezes your hand tighter as he says it. “I’ve been good,” You sigh, “Drained from goddamn rehearsals though.”

“Ugh, feel you on that one,” He rolls his eyes, “It’s been a nightmare, and the show isn’t even that close!”

“It’s kinda close.”

“No stop,” He points at you, “Not close, very not close.”

You giggle, “Very close.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

He lightly pushes your head back with his finger, “Nope!”

You playfully pout and scoot over to wrap your legs and arms around Jaehee’s waist. “Jaehee,” You whine, “Zen’s bullying me!” She freezes for a moment, caught off guard by your sudden choice to wrap yourself around her. Seven giggles like a child looking at her, meaning she’s probably beet red. Whoops.

She shakes it off and looks over to Zen, who is holding his hands up. “I’ve done nothing,” He smiles. 

“Likely story,” She deadpans. 

“Fight fight fight fight!” Seven’s chant grows slowly louder.

Both Jaehee and Zen look over to him, shaking their heads. “I will fight you Seven,” Zen shoots.

“Yeah! Fighting!” He begins to flail his hands in front of him, closing his eyes. “AM I WINNING?”

You break out into a laughing fit and move your head to rest against Jaehee’s back.

“Wow, you won,” Zen sarcastically concedes. You poke your head up to see Seven opening his eyes again and stopping his violently flailing hands.

“Of course I won! God Seven always wins!” He cheers in triumph. 

“Yay!” Yoosung goes along with it, clapping for Seven, who dramatically bows to everyone. 

“Very very pressing and serious question,” Seven leans into the center of the circle-ish thing you all are in.

“Oh no,” Jaehee comments, earning a laugh from Seven.

“Answer me this,” He pauses, “How does a rock sink, but a boat doesn’t?!”


	31. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final (real) chapter

“Hey hey hey hey!” You call as you fumble in the door, tripping over air and barely staying on your feet.

“Are you ok there?” Jaehee laughs from the other side of the room, and you look up to see her putting something in the fridge. There are grocery bags spread on the island.

You slip your shoes off, “Did you go shopping? It’s Wednesday!”

“You never answered my question,” She jokes, giving you a kiss when you walk over. You peek over to look in one of them but Jaehee grabs whatever was in it out of it.

“Hey, I was looking at that!” You whine.

She smiles, “And I was putting it away.” You peek in another bag and she takes that away too, “They’re all baking ingredients, I’m going to attempt the recipe I’ve been mulling over. The brownie one.”

“Oooo!” You bubble, “Can I help?”

“I’d love for you to,” She gives you a kiss on the cheek before going to put something in the cabinet, “Although you in the kitchen is a disaster.”

You giggle, “That was one time!”

She looks back at you, “You put a mac and cheese cup in the microwave with no water last week.”

“And there was no fire!” 

“It looked like there was,” She counters, “Not to mention the house smelt like death.”

“This is homophobic,” You cross your arms.

“Homophic, you say?” She walks over and uncrosses your arms and wraps her’s around your waist, “Sounds a little off.”

“Mmm, does it?” You giggle, wrapping your arms around her neck and pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Maybe I kind of see it,” She smiles, “You never told me what they called you into the theatre for, what was it?” 

“Oh, just a costume mix up,” You tell her, “They’re having leads work through something and they wanted to try it with costumes but they couldn’t tell whose was whose or something.”

“I’m glad it wasn’t anything crazy,” She comments.

“When are you planning on baking,” You ask.

She thinks for a moment, “Probably not until later? It’s like 3 right now, so maybe a little after dinner?”

“Cool, sounds fun to me!” You beam before pulling your phone out of your pocket, “For now, I’ll be yelling at the rest of the crew that my sorting system makes the most sense ever of all time.”

She laughs and steps back to put the bags away, “Of course, you’re very very organized.”

You stick your tongue out at her before walking away and flopping onto the couch.

***

You throw away your take out container and look over to Jaehee, leaning against the counter by the sink.

You smile, “Baking time?”

She shrugs, “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

“Yay!” You exclaim, following her over as she beckons you to look at the recipe she has pulled up on her screen. She begins to list of ingredients, all of it sounding like foreign words to you. You just nod along, hoping eventually she’ll realize you have no idea what she’s saying.

“You have no idea what I’m talking about do you?”

“Nope!” You beam back at her as she playfully rolls her eyes. 

“Glad we’re on the same page,” She laughs before pointing to one of the cabinets, “Can you go in that cabinet and grab the sugar, flour, and vanilla extract?”

“Uhh,” You walk over to the cabinet and open it, “I can try?”

“Literally just pick them up and put them here,” She walks over and goes in the fridge. 

You grab the sugar and what you think is vanilla extract, but the flour is on the top shelf, and you’re not that tall. You put the other two on the island and judge your options: asking Jaehee for help, or climbing up there.

Stupid question, you’re already climbing on the counter to get it. You only need to sit on your knees to reach it, but someone notices you’re up there before you can get down.

“MC, what are you doing?” You turn back to see Jaehee setting her things on the island, looking at you in confusion. 

“Getting the flour!” You giggle, setting the flour on the counter and jumping down. You close the cabinets and hand the flour to her, smiling as she hesitantly takes it from your hands.

“You could have asked me to grab it,” She laughs.

“Well,” You point at her, “Uhh, I didn’t want to.”

She rolls her eyes before squeezing by you to grab a couple of the things from the other cabinets before starting to combine things in bowls.

You walk up behind her and peek over her shoulder, “What are you doing?”

“I’m putting a couple of the dry ingredients together,” She proceeds to explain something you can’t even begin to understand. Halfway through you get distracted by the vanilla extract on the table, picking it up and looking at it. “Vanilla extract more interesting than me?” She playfully bumps you. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” You frantically set the bottle down.

“Don’t apologize, it’s totally fine” She softly reassures you, “What were you looking at on it?”

“I want to eat it,” You look over at her.

“I would advise against it,” She laughs, “But if you feel so inclined it won’t kill you.”

You take the lid off and pour a little into it, dipping your finger in the liquid and licking it off. You screw your face at the surprisingly bitterish taste, puzzling in confusion at what the hell you just put in your mouth. 

Jaehee puts the extract back in the bottle and looks over to you, “See what I mean?”

You nod, “Why the hell is it bitter? Who did that?”

“The people who made it? What?” She laughs, “Realistically though, since this isn’t expensively real vanilla extract, the bitter you taste is alcohol.”

“Why the hell is alcohol in vanilla? And why do you know this?”

“First question, to dilute it,” She answers, “Second question, AP Chemistry in Junior year of high school.”

“Ew, you took AP Chem?” You giggle.

“I told you this already,” She replies as she does various baking-like things, “I took a whole bunch of AP classes in high school.”

“Couldn’t catch me doing that,” You look into the bowl next to you, “I wanna get in the bowl.”

“You what?” She turns around, still stirring something on the stove. 

“In. Get in,” You demonstrate with a diving motion with your hands. 

“No?” She puzzles.

A strange object catches your attention on the counter. “What’s this?” You walk over and pick it up.

“A kitchen scale,” She answers, “I used it to weigh chocolate chips like 2 minutes ago.”

You giggle and point at the number, “It’s at -.69.”

She lightly pushes your head forward as she walks by, “Doesn’t take much?”

“Nope!” You walk back over to the bowl of ingredients and aimlessly look in it, surprised to see a new addition of the concoction of whatever was on the stove added in. You’re even more surprised when Jaehee’s arms come around your waist and start working in front of you. She props her chin on your shoulder, and you watch as she cracks eggs in and mixes it all together. 

“You’re like a little shield,” She gives you a kiss on the cheek.

“Wow, I’ve been demoted to shield,” You sigh, “Am I at least a pretty shield?”

“The prettiest shield,” She gives you another kiss before holding out what’s in her hand to you, “Do you wanna do it?”

You hesitantly take it from her before starting to do what she was, her arms completely wrapping around your waist. “I don’t know why you’re trusting me with these.”

“It’s mixing,” She laughs.

“God knows I’m gonna set it on fire,” You poke.

“I will literally give you a medal if you set this on fire,” She replies, “You’re doing fine, don’t worry,” She hesitates, “Sweetheart.”

Your entire face flushes pink. That’s _your_ name for her. She doesn’t _use_ names for you other than you own. You’re pretty sure you stopped mixing because you hear Jaehee softly laugh beside you.

“I caught you that off guard?”

You giggle, “Only a little.”

She grabs the bowl in front of you and brings it around to directly in front of her. You spin around to look at her pouring the batter in the already prepared pan, opening the oven and setting it in. She sets a timer on her phone before turning to you.

“They’ll be done in 25 minutes,” She tells you, “Well, they have to cool for like 10 too but that’s beside the point.”

“Yay! Very exciting!” You beam back at her.

“In the meantime,” She points to the table behind you, “Let’s clean up a little.”

***

“Bring the full tray over here!” You call to Jaehee from the couch.

She turns around to look at you, “The whole thing?” 

You nod enthusiastically and she rolls her eyes at you but complies, grabbing a cutting board to put under the still kind of hot tray. She also grabs two plates so you both can at least not eat out of the tray. 

She sets it on the coffee table and takes a seat next to you, handing you a plate and putting one of the brownies on it with the knife in her other hand. She gives herself one and looks over and smiles at you, but you’re both caught off guard by her phone ringing.

“Who is calling me?” She mutters, setting her plate on the table and grabbing the phone on the armrest next to her. 

Kacey Eng. Her apartment building owner. 

Her heart hits her feet. It wasn’t that she hadn’t thought about how her apartment would be back functioning at some point, but more so that she’d never talked about it with you. A lot of things have changed since she first took up your offer, and she’s never been so genuinely happy being home since she lived with her mother. She has this irrational fear that you’re going to kick her out the moment you’re given the opportunity. It’s irrational, but she hasn’t been able to shake it. 

She picks up, “Hello?” She mouths ‘One moment’ to you and gets up and walks towards her room as the person on the other end replies. 

“Hi, Ms. Kang, apartment 204, correct?”

“Correct,” She replies, leaning against the doorframe to her room.

“I’m sure you know what I’m about to tell you, but your apartment has been repaired,” The voice on the other line states, “We apologize for the long wait time, but all the appliances impacted were upgraded and everything should be just as you left it.”

She sighs, “Thank you.”

“And thank you for your patience throughout this,” She replies, “Have a good night, Ms. Kang.”

“You as well,” She replies, both sharing their goodbyes before hanging up. She grips the phone hard in her hand, looking at the room in front of her for a moment. She doesn’t want to go back to her apartment. It’s not home anymore, this is. Truly, that apartment never was home, the last home she would ever recognize was her childhood one. But this one met that bar. And she’s heartbroken to think she may have to leave it.

She drops her phone in her pocket and heads back into the living room, taking a seat next to you on the couch. You’re already on your second brownie, giggling at her when she raises an eyebrow after looking at the two missing spots in the tray.

“Who was that?” You ask, setting your plate on the coffee table.

“Oh, uh,” She sighs, “My apartment building owner.”

“Oh,” Your voice falls to a whisper, “Not gonna lie, I totally forgot you don’t technically live here.”

She stifles a laugh, nervously fidgeting with her hands in her lap, “Yeah.”

“Well,” You hesitate, “I mean, are you going back?”

She shrugs, “I don’t believe that’s up to me.”

You cup a hand on her cheek, “I don’t want to pressure you into anything, but I would love for you to stay.”

She furrows her brow, almost in confusion that you wouldn’t tell her it’s time to go. “Are you sure?” 

You confidently nod, “I’m positive. I won’t hold anything against you if you’re more comfortable going back, but I’ve never loved being home more than I have with you. I’d really miss you if you were gone, but I’d be more upset if you stayed here unhappy.”

She smiles at you, “This is the first place I’ve considered home in over 10 years, I would love nothing more than to keep living here with you.”

You catch her of guard, throwing your arms around her neck and knocking her backwards onto the couch. She wraps her arms around you as you both laugh, your forehead pressed up against hers. You press a long kiss to her lips before sitting back enough that she can look you in the eye.

“I’m so happy you wanna stay,” You smile, “It would feel so empty without you.”

“I’m not that much of a presence,” She cock half a smile.

You shake your head before giving her another kiss, “You’re the best person I could ever pick to have around.” 

She feels her face heat up and you sit up off of her, her sitting back up properly. She has no words for you. She couldn’t even begin to express how much simply wanting her around means to her.

You point to the brownies, “Now we get to have brownies too!”

She laughs, “Are they good? Since you’ve already had two.”

You nod, “You made them, of course they’re good!” 

She flushes pink again, still not having recovered from what just happened. You giggle and wrap and arm around her, inviting her to rest her head on your shoulder. 

“I love you so much, Jaehee,” You lean back against her. 

“And I love you so much more,” She closes her eyes, “For giving me a home.”


	32. Epilogue ~ Perfect

You and Jaehee have been together for 2 years, and you swear you’re just dreaming. You’ve never met anyone as unforgivingly perfect as her. Even when she thinks she doesn’t, she always knows exactly what to say. To make you laugh, to calm your fears, to make you feel loved. Sometimes you doubt her when she tells you you’re her first relationship.

She’s changed a lot, and absolutely for the better, since she opened her cafe with Yoosung. The boy is surprisingly a really good worker, and she swears by his baking. You make sure she always knows that you’ll always prefer her’s, though.

Today is Friday, which means you and the rest of the RFA are gathering at their cafe for lunch and or dinner. It’s become pretty much a tradition, and you guys try your best to do it as often as possible. You’re pretty much a member of the RFA at this point, considering Seven gifted you the app a year ago. You have even started to get along well with Jumin, which is a surprise considering how much you had wanted to knee him in the balls when Jaehee worked for him. They’re friends now, so you’ve put it behind you.

You throw on your coat and grab your keys off the hook, heading out of the door and down the stairs to the lobby. You still, after 2 years, refuse to take the elevator.

You hop in the car and drive down the street to the cafe, conveniently pulling in next to Zen. You get out of the car and wave to him, who walks up to you and gives you a hug.

“Hey MC!” He steps back and smiles, “How are you today?”

“I’m good!” You start walking in, “How have you been? You weren’t here last week.”

He groans, “I know, this show I’m working on is insane. The props and costumes are so boring too, you wouldn’t like it.”

“I’m gonna end up going anyway,” You hold the door open for him and gesture for him to go in, “I always do.”

He laughs,” I think I’d be offended if you didn’t!”

You follow him in and wave at Yoosung standing behind the counter. His face lights up seeing the two of you. 

“Hey guys!” He exclaims, coming around the counter to turn the closed sign before closing the blinds, a double signal that they’re closed at the moment.

“Hello Yoosung!” You greet, giving him a big hug, “How are you doing?” 

“Good!” He sighs, “Busy, but good.”

“Busy is better than empty,” You point out.

“It is!” He smiles before giving a hug to Zen as they share their greetings. All three of you are caught off guard when someone yells from behind the counter. 

“Yoosung,” Jaehee calls, “Why didn’t you tell me they were here?”

“I’m sorry, I totally forgot!” He apologizes.

She laughs, coming around out from behind the counter, “Well good thing you all are loud enough that I know now.”

You walk up to her and wrap your arms around her neck, “Was that directed at me?”

“Mmm,” She thinks for a moment, “Possibly.”

You giggle and give her a kiss, “Yoosung said it’s been busy today.”

She nods, “Yeah, we handled it fine though. Yoosung didn’t even cry once.”

“Wow, what an achievement!” You jokingly marvel.

She grabs onto your hand before walking over to Zen.

“Hey Jaehee!” He greets.

“Hello Zen,” She smiles, “I haven’t seen you recently.”

He rolls his eyes, “The stupid show I’m doing, don’t get me started.” She cocks her head at him. 

“Literally don’t,” You chime in, “He could rant for hours.”

“Look MC,” He laughs, “You asked!”

“Fair fair,” Your attention is caught by the door, which someone is trying to open. They then knock. 

“Yoosung, why did you lock the door?” Jaehee asks, going over and unlocking and opening it, to reveal Jumin and V on the other side. 

“Hello,” Jaehee greets the pair, “Apologies, Yoosung locked the door.” V smiles and Jumin nods, Jaehee stepping back to let them both in.

“Hello, everyone,” V waves in our general direction, “It’s nice to see you all.”

“V!” Zen walks over and gives him one of those man hugs, “It’s good to see you too.”

“You are all welcome to take a seat, since I’m unsure where Luciel is,” Jaehee gestures to the larger table as she heads back behind the counter, “Yoosung, mind helping me?” 

“Sure!” Yoosung happily heads behind the counter to help Jaehee get everything for you all.

***

Seven ended up arriving 10 minutes late, practically falling through the door despite Yoosung opening it for him. He claimed it was because of- well you didn’t catch the excuse he used. He threw out a whole bunch of words and none of them really had any meaning. All of you just pretended you understood what he said when he went ‘I went for the square but I was blocked back into the finger workouts.’

Everyone at the table has started to break off into smaller conversations, you and Jaehee listening to a story Yoosung is telling. You’re distracted with her, though. You fixate on her hair, it’s so long now. The excitement she had when her hair went past her shoulders was probably the purest thing you’ve ever seen. She told you how much she missed her long hair after she got a job at C&R and Jumin made her cut it. You liked her short hair too, but it’s a lot easier to play with her hair when it’s longer. And you LOVE playing with her hair.

“You’re staring,” She laughs, and you only then realize she’s looking at you.

“Whoops!” You giggle, brushing her hair out of her face, “I was mentally gushing about how long your hair is now.”

She runs a hand through it and smiles, “I’m so happy I got it back to being this long again.”

“I love it,” You compliment, “It’s longer than mine now!”

“Is it?” She tilts her head at you.

You nod, “Mhm, I noticed it when you had me braid it yesterday.”

The purest smile spreads across her face and you can’t help but press a kiss to her lips. God, you love her.

“MC, Jaehee,” Zen catches your attention, “Which one of us,” He gestures between him and Seven, “Do you credit for being the primary wingman?”

You look to Jaehee in confusion, and she reciprocates the face. “I mean, likely Luciel since without him neither of you would have gotten involved,” Jaehee points out.

“See!” Seven pokes Zen repeatedly, “I win!”

Zen rolls his eyes, “Whatever, I still think I was very helpful.”

“No one said you weren’t helpful,” You playfully correct him, “Big baby.”

“I am very much not a baby,” He points at you.

“I wholeheartedly agree with you, MC,” Jumin gives Jaehee the smallest smile, “You have good taste, Jaehee.”

Jaehee laughs, then looking over to Zen scowling at Jumin. “Zen,” She quietly warns, “Don’t do it.”

He rolls his eyes but drops it, eliciting a small laugh from Jumin that almost causes Zen to launch himself across the table.

“Let’s change the subject,” V calmly cuts in, “Jaehee, MC, how long have you both been together?”

“Two years,” You reply.

“It’s been two years?!” Yoosung exclaims.

Jaehee looks over at him, “Yoosung, we opened a year and a half ago.”

“We what?!” He shakes his head and sighs, “Two years though! Are the rest of us really that lonely?” 

“Unfortunately,” Zen groans, “I still would have never guessed Jaehee would be the first one to get in a relationship.”

You give Jaehee a kiss on the cheek and she laughs. 

“You’ll find someone, both of you,” Jaehee smiles.

“It feels like I never will,” Yoosung whines, “How am I meeting people!”

“Yoosung,” You chime in, “Think about how Jaehee and I met.”

He raises an eyebrow before realizing, “Well I guess that was kinda a coincidence.”

“You’d be surprised,” Jaehee says, “Things are strange sometimes.”

“Actually,” Zen laughs, “Speaking of strange, I am talking to a girl right now.”

“Ooo!” Seven gets off his phone and rejoins the conversation, “Do tell!”

“Well…”

***

“Jaehee!” You whine, “Come and lay with me!”

“One minute,” She laughs, “I’m just finishing this up, I promise.” 

“You said that ten minutes ago!”

“No, ten minutes ago I said give me ten minutes,” She shuts the computer and walks over to you, “Happy now?”

You smile and wrap your hands around her neck, laying back on the pillow resting on the armrest and pulling her with you, “Yes.”

She gives you a long kiss before shifting to lay on your chest a little more comfortably, “Better?”

“Mhm,” You point at the remote, and she gets the point and grabs it for you. You take it from her and start the show you both have been watching. Well, if you count making out and sleeping the half the time watching.

She snuggles into you, listening to the slow rhythm of your heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of your chest. She likes laying on top of you. Listening to your heartbeat has become one of her favorite things, it reminds her it’s not a dream, and she won’t wake up tomorrow in her old apartment having never met you. You don’t seem to mind it, granted, you don’t seem to mind anything she does. She can’t believe you made her as touchy as you are. 

The characters on TV begin to argue about how one of them talks too much.

You shake her slightly, “I’m surprised you haven’t done that to me.”

“I would never,” She leans up and gives you a kiss, “You could talk forever and I’d still be listening.”

“And I’ll never understand it,” You smile. 

“You don’t have to,” She laughs, “You just have to believe it.”

“You haven’t given me a reason not to yet.”

A few more minutes of silence pass between the two of you, both watching the show on TV, somehow simultaneously impartial and devoted to the drama going on. Something like this isn’t normally her taste, but you seem to like it. What show you’re watching has become a frequent argument between the two of you.

She’s surprised when you start talking. “Hey, Jaehee?” You ask.

“Yeah?” She replies, looking up at you.

“I’ve been thinking about the conversation we had with the guys today, about how we met?”

She props herself up a little with one arm on your chest so she can look you in the eye, “What about it?”

You look off towards the TV before looking back, “I’ve just been thinking about what would happen if we had never met. You know, nothing had happened to your apartment and Zen had never paired us up.”

“I mean,” She starts, “I certainly would be miserable. For more reasons than one.” 

You stifle a laugh, “I just haven’t been able to shake the thought. I couldn’t imagine a life without you in it.”

She flushes pink and smiles. 2 years of compliments and they still catch her off guard. “I don’t want to imagine a life without you. You know I owe you so much, right?”

“I haven’t done that much,” You object.

She shakes her head, “I would still be wasting away at C&R if it wasn’t for you, sweetheart. I’d hate working all the time and constantly feel like I wasn’t enough. For that alone, I owe you the rest of my life.”

You beam back at her and twirl a piece of hair around your finger, “Can I braid your hair?”

“Of course,” She answers, sitting up and letting you grab a hair tie off the coffee table. She spins around and you start working your way down.

“I can never believe that I made that big of an impact on you,” You tell her, “It just doesn’t seem real.”

“I’ll tell you forever until you truly believe it,” She replies, “Because I genuinely mean it when I say you’re the best person who has ever come into my life.”

You suddenly wrap your arms around her waist and bury your face in the crook of her neck, “This isn’t fair! You’re just flattering me!”

“Because you deserve it,” She wraps her arms around yours, “And I mean it.”

“Mmm,” You wrap your legs around her and pull her in closer, “You’re so well-spoken, I wish I had the words like that to tell you how much you mean to me. Me and my small brain just struggle to find them.”

“It’s alright, and your brain is not small,” She corrects you, “You show it instead. You don’t have to say it for it to be real.”

“I just never want you to think you mean anything less than the world to me,” You hug her tighter, “You’re just so perfect.”

“And if there was a level after perfect, that’s where you’d be,” She closes her eyes and leans against you, “Perfect isn’t strong enough.”

“I love you so so much,” You gush, “You don’t even know.”

“And I love you more than I could ever even try to tell you,” She stifles a small laugh, “I guess we’re even.”

You giggle, “Yeah, we’ll call it even.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm genuinely so sad like-- this is it?? it doesn't feel right i loved writing this and it's crazy that like??? other people read it??
> 
> but really thank you ALL for reading. your comments literally make my life like im not even kidding <333 mwah mwah
> 
> (not you tho maya u bully me


End file.
